


Initial D X Reader - The Team

by NVale



Series: (Name) Drives The Eight-Six [4]
Category: Initial D
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 57,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NVale/pseuds/NVale
Summary: (Name) Fujiwara has joined up in Project D, a team created by Ryosuke Takahashi to race outside the Gunma area and leave a legacy behind. (Name) serves as the team's downhiller, her mechanic and best friend is Momo Matsuri, both Ryosuke and Keisuke's younger cousin. As Project D will end in one year's time, (Name) makes the most of it.Along the way, she discovers something she's never learned before, overcoming her fears and her problems she works harder to better herself. If only she realized the power she holds over both the Takahashi brothers. But I guess she can't be good at everything.
Relationships: Takahashi Keisuke/Reader, Takahashi Ryousuke/Reader
Series: (Name) Drives The Eight-Six [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769734
Comments: 46
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Heya Darlings~! Thank you so much for joining me today in the next stage of Initial D! I can't believe it that we're already here in the fourth stage, but here we go! Thank you so much for the support that all of you have given me and thank you for the wait but I assure you that it will all be worth it!

This season is my _favorite_ season, so I really hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction of my story. As always, there are some things you should probably know: 

  * One big change I did in his story is that there will be an addition of an oc I had created. Yes, I know that it may be weird, I personally don't like it when there are fanfics that are a reader-insert and they include a random oc that just causes trouble. (I've read too many of those) BUT, please listen, Momo Matsuri (my oc) is the cousin of Ryosuke and Keisuke, she's the same age as the reader who is 19 in this book. She'll be serving as (Name)'s mechanic and as her best friend, I just wanted to have another female in the story because it was weird if (Name) was the only girl in the group. Her job is also to tease Ryosuke and Keisuke on their crushes on the reader. 
  * I also did add another part of the story with the back story on the Eight-Six and (Name)'s mother, I don't want to spoil anything but I hope that you guys enjoy it nonetheless. 
  * As always, requests are **OPEN** so please tell if you guys want a bonus scene or something along the lines. If you have any questions please let me know, I always try to respond to your comments and I absolutely LOVE hearing from you. So please don't be shy my darlings~!
  * One of the bigger changes is that I will only be able to update this book twice a week **_FRIDAY & SUNDAY! _**I'm really sorry everyone but school is starting up again and I'm a college student, please forgive me!!! I know many of you enjoyed the updates being every two days but I have classes Monday through Thursday and classes are difficult. I hope you guys enjoy it none the less.



Anyways, that's all I can think of right now but please do tell me your thoughts, I want to know them because they are important to me. Thank you so much for checking it out and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	2. Meeting Momo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a new chapter of (Name)'s life, she meets Momo Matsuri (OC). She is the cousin of both Keisuke and Ryosuke and she's fascinated by (Name). While she means well, she goes over the top and for sure this is a meeting that (Name) will never forget.

A/N: Okay, I'm not going to lie, I didn't want to be one of those authors who add in a random OC in the mix of a fanfiction but I had to. One of the reasons is because I wanted there to be a girl in a mix who isn't going to be a rival or anything. In cannon, Takumi is a guy and in this story, the reader is a girl, and there needs to be another girl character. 

But Momo isn't just going to be run-over-the-mill OC, NO! Momo is actually going to be (Name)'s mechanic! I switched Matsumoto out for her just because I didn't want her to be a character who didn't do anything. 

She's a bit of a spaz but I absolutely _adore_ her. She loves teasing Ryosuke and Keisuke because she knows that both her cousin likes (Name). She's kind of like who Itsuki was for Takumi but for (Name). 

* * *

Finally giving Ryosuke my answer to join his expeditionary team I was invited to go to the brothers’ home to meet the team. Ryosuke gave me a call yesterday when I was on my break to tell me that there was a change of plans and instead of having multiple racers, it was going to be just me and Keisuke. I would be meeting the mechanics, he hired a support team for us with two primary mechanics, one for Keisuke’s FD and for my Eight-Six.

Fumihiro, who I was introduced to before when I raced against Ryosuke last week seemed like a nice man. He’s seemed to have known the brothers for a long time and he and Ryosuke seemed close. So today, I was finally going to meet Project D’s staff. Ryosuke already gave me his home address and I took the day off at the gas station and got permission to use the Eight-Six.

I hummed a small tune as I turned off the busy road into another one, a quiet road that stretched long. “They live pretty far out from the main road.” I mumbled. I knew that they were well off, but my mind was blown when I saw their home.

It was a mansion!

“Everything looks expensive…” I mumbled it was a very modern home, two-story mansion. Outside was Keisuke’s FD and Ryosuke’s FC parked next to each other and three minivans with Project D printed on them.

I parked my car not really sure where so parked my car beside Keisuke’s because there was more room than parking beside Ryosuke. I turned off the ignition and took the key out and walked to the front door. The Takahashi nameplate beside the door and I wondered if I should knock or not.

It was then that I noticed that there were voices coming from inside, it was muffled but there was a female’s voice. She was very loud, I couldn’t make out what she was saying but she was practically yelling, she was speaking so quickly and loudly I wondered just what was going on. I inhaled nervously hoping I was interrupting a conversation or worse, an argument. I steeled my nerves and pressed the doorbell and took a step back not wanting to be too close to the door when it opened.

After I pressed the doorbell everything went quiet and I couldn’t hear anyone talking anymore. The girl’s voice completely disappeared.

Oh god, this was a mistake…

Before I could run away the door opened and Ryosuke appeared, “Ah, you’re here Fujiwara.”

I nodded before apologizing, “Sorry if I’m late.”

He shook his head and took a step back, “Come in, we were waiting for you.” I entered and he shut the door behind me, this place was ginormous, Christ, their loaded. Before I could think too much on it Ryosuke was already leading me down a hallway after I removed my shoes. We walked into his living room where Keisuke and Fumihiro were sitting down and talking. Another man who I didn’t know was sitting at another seat and there was a girl who after I made eye contact with was practically sparkling with joy.

“Ah, welcome (Name).” Fumihiro greeted me and I waved, “Hello. Thank you for inviting me.”

“Make yourself at hom-“ Keisuke was cut off by the girl who jumped, “Is this her?! The famous Eight-Six driver?!” She exclaimed.

“Yes.” Ryosuke answered and she squealed before rushing over at me.

“Hi, I’m Momo Matsuri! I’m so happy to be able to meet you. It’s an honor, truly! I hope, really hope that we can get along. I’m your biggest fan! I’ve watched all your races! Oh, please tell me that you drove the Eight-Six to get here.” I was bombarded with questions as she practically twirled me around leaving me dizzy.

“Momo, let her sit down first.” Fumihiro chided and she stopped and I was forced to stop and she grabbed my wrist and sat me down in the seat beside her. “I’m so sorry, I’m just so excited to meet my hero. I’ve wanted to meet you for so long after you first defeated Keisuke that one night.”

“O-Oh, it’s fine.” I said with a small smile, she seemed nice if not eccentric. “I’m (Name)Fujiwara.” I introduced myself.

“As stated before I’m Momo Matsuri, and I’ll be…drumroll please…your mechanic for Project D.” She grinned excitedly and I snickered at her introduction.

“I’m Tomiguchi, Keisuke’s mechanic.” The bespectacled male who was sitting in a different seat said and I turned to him. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Fujiwara, this will be the Project D staff. Like I said before you and Keisuke will be the main racers for our group. “Tomiguchi here is an FD specialist and Momo is an Eight-Six specialist. Fumihiro will be helping us make this Project and I will be the boss.” Ryosuke explained and I nodded my head.

Momo nearly threw herself on me in her excitement, “I am a specialist, I know Eight-Six better than anybody! And your Eight-Six is the one I always wanted to see, please, please tell me you drove here with it!” She pleaded.

Keisuke sighed in exasperation, “I’m so sorry for the runt, she’s our cousin.”

“Don’t take that tone with me, Keisuke. I may be younger but you’re only 20, which means you’re only a year older than me. Calling me a runt is uncalled for!”

(Oh, she’s the same age as me.) I thought, I never would have thought that she would be related to them though, she doesn’t look at all like Ryosuke or Keisuke and she doesn’t have the same last name either.

“You’re still younger, so being called a runt is fitting plus you’re short.”

“But (Name)'s the same height as me!” Momo pouted as she huffed and crossed her arms before a sly grin came across her face, “Are you calling (Name) short too?”

Keisuke sputtered and I turned my head to laugh slightly I covered my mouth muffle my laugh, they seemed so close. It reminded me of when Takumi and I were younger.

“Don’t laugh!” Keisuke shouted, and if I had been looking, I would have noticed the blush that spread across his face to the tips of his ears. But that comment only made me laugh harder.

Keisuke started pouting even more but at least all introductions were given and Momo begged me to show her the Eight-Six. And so, I found myself beside the eccentric girl who was fangirling at the modifications of the Eight-Six.

“Is that a 4AGEU?!” She squealed and I nodded my head. “I’ve never seen one before in an Eight-Six, and it’s clean and well taken care of. Do you open the hood often?” She asked as she turned to me.

“Ah, yeah. Whenever I go home after work or when I have free time I’m taking care of the Eight-Six.” I said truthfully.

“I can see you care for her so much, (Name).” She said and I felt a bit bashful.

“Well…the car means everything to me.” I said honestly. The car itself was a gift from my mother to our father when they got together. Dad would kill me if I didn’t take care of it and I know mom would have wanted it well taken care of.

“They seem to be getting along. That’s a relief.” Fumihiro sighed in relief as he, Keisuke, and Ryosuke watched the two girls converse. (Name) was making gestures with her hands before pointing something to the engine. There were sparkles, like literal sparkles the longer Momo talked to (Name).

Their cousin…is an oddball, she’s more likely to jump off the walls with all her energy. Ryosuke and Keisuke never understood why she cared so much for an old junker like the Eight-Six models but now after they meet (Name) Fujiwara, famous for her street-racing skills in a ten-year-old Eight-Six they couldn’t have such luck.

She wasn’t kidding when she said that she was (Name) biggest fan, it was borderline stalking at times. She went to all of the girl’s races, even the one race in Usui, one that they had no idea happened until they heard the news of an Eight-Six defeating as Sileighty in Usui pass during summer vacation.

How she found that one out is that she had been there the day that (Name) went to the restaurant where the girl was begged by her friend to race the Sileighty.

See, borderline stalker.

But no one was going to mention it, Momo would most likely kill them even if they dared mention it. That girl was hellbent in making (Name) her best friend. The three watched while sipping on their drinks as (Name) showed her something in the driver’s seat.

(Name) got out of her car and shut the door in her hand a can of tea that she always had on her. Probably for her blood sugar most likely. She sipped on it as Momo asked her something and nodded her head in response and Momo just about exploded.

“Oh no.” Keisuke said as he watched his cousin shaking with awe. Whatever (Name) told her seemed to make her about to erupt.

(What’s she going to do now?) He wondered. The last time Momo got like this she declared herself (Name)'s number one fan and ~~started stalking~~ , he meant, she began begging both him and his brother to meet the girl.

Momo grabbed (Name)'s hands surprising the girl before she blurted out her words.

“PLEASE MARRY ME!!!”

Keisuke chocked on his drink, Ryosuke stood dumbfounded in his spot, Fumihiro nearly dropped his coffee that he was enjoying and Tomiguchi nearly tripped in shock.

Poor (Name) had dropped her can of tea, her eyes wide as she stared at their cousin astounded and baffled not knowing how to react to the demand for marriage.

“P-Pardon?”

They’ll be great friends.


	3. Project D Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Season 4 begins and (Name) is about to race against the Seven Star Leaf Team.

“This is it! Project D! They keep winning races in enemy territory!” One of the males said.

“What’s Project D?”

“You know Ryosuke Takahashi, right?” The first male said to his buddy.

“Oh! That super good-looking guy!” His friend recalled.

“It’s a special team he made to go outside their prefecture. They scout out a bunch of challengers on the Internet then post the results online. They even write the names of all the challengers and streets!”

The four men turned when they heard the sound of an engine and saw their friend Tohru park and get out of his Roadster.

“Will they really come?” Tohru asked.

“It looks like the real deal, Tohru. Supposedly they even showed up at the Asagiri toll road the other day.” Atsuro said after stepping up to his friend.

“This’ll be fun. I’ll do the downhill.” Tohru turned to Atsuro’s R34, “I’ll leave the uphill to your R34.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’d planned on.”

Tohru smiled, “I don’t know the caliber of guys they’ve got in the Gunma area…but if they think they can look down on us, then let’s give ‘em a lesson in pain!” Tohru declared before getting into his car to drive the downhill when he remembered his conversation with his girlfriend and the promise that she made him swear on. He had asked her for money to buy some new tires that were working fantastic.

(The feeling of new tires is the best!) He narrowed his eyes as he got serious. (I’m going to win! Naho’s important to me, but…there’s no friggin’ way I’m gonna quit racing!) He was determined to win this and after a practice lap, he went back up the mountain to wait for the Project D group.

“Tohru, they’re here!” Tohru, Atsuro, and their friend turned and saw the headlights off in the distance before they could hear an engine. (So they came, eh? Project D!) First came a yellow FD, followed by a panda Eight-Six.

“An FD and…What’s that?” Atsuro asked in shock, “An Eight-Six?” The two cars went into the lot followed by three vans all with the Project D Logo on them.

(These guys are awesome! They might be the real deal.) Tohru though in shock as the two drivers came out of their respected cars. One was a tall blond who came out of the FD and a girl with (Hair Color) came out of the Eight-Six.

I turned when I saw Fumihiro go to the van that Ryosuke was sleeping in, “Hey, Ryosuke, get up. We’re here. Please get up, Ryosuke.”

(Has he been asleep the whole time we drove here? Is he that tired?) I wondered and Momo came up to me with her usual cap and braided hair, “Ryosuke sure is something right, falling asleep for so long. He hasn’t opened his eyes since we left Takasaki.”

Both Momo and I walked to Fumihiro and Keisuke who was talking, “Big brother knows what works more efficiently.” Keisuke said proudly.

Ryosuke lowered the window, “Sorry Momo, but please give me a bottle of cold water.” Ryosuke asked.

“Sure thing boss.” Momo gave the thumbs up as she headed to the fridge that he had stocked up on bottled water and such. The one beside it was considered mine where I kept cold snacks like cake, candy, my (Fav. Drink). Both of them were filled after Momo and I stocked up before we left Takasaki. She handed him the bottle and Ryosuke drank it before putting the bottle down, “Let’s begin.”

Fumihiro made his way to the other group who were watching us. “Hello.” He bowed politely to them, “We’re project D, and we’ve come from the Gunma area.”

“We’re called the Seven Star Leaf.” The leader presumably said. “Our team mainly runs this course. You’ll be going up against us.”

“It will be a pleasure. I believe you’ve already been informed, but do you agree to let us have this course tonight for training, with the actual race being tomorrow?” Fumihiro asked.

“Yeah, I heard, that’s fine. Far as I can see, you’ve only got two cars, an FD and an Eight-Six. Are those the only two you’ve got?”

“We’re an expeditionary team.” Fumihiro started as he looked back, “We’ve cut down on the number of cars to eliminate waste. The Eight-Six handles downhill races…and the FD handles uphills. They are the twin aces of our team.” He paused. “Very well, with your permission, we’ll now begin.” Fumihiro headed off and turned to Tohru.

“They’re more polite than I expected. It’s sort of a letdown how friendly they are, huh?” They watched as the mechanics started working on the cars. “Racing with just two cars is unexpected enough, but what the heck are those three minivans? A support team?”

Momo had her clipboard as she looked up at Ryosuke. (Why is he so tall? He’s going to give me a neck problem…) “The Eight-Six’s underbody configuration will end up like this.” She held out her clipboard and Ryosuke took it and looked at it.

“These guys aren’t your normal team. In a racing team, everyone races, right? But having a support crew tag along for just two cars…They may be a team, but they’re more like traveling circuit racers.” Atsuro said.

“I’m not gonna be fooled by appearances, Astsuro! What can these guys possibly do in a single night?!” Tohru exclaimed. “Our team’s been active for two years. At even a moderate guess, we’ve run this a thousand times! Support team or not, it won’t make a difference! A race is different between two drivers, right?! In a battle between 1.6-liter cars, there’s no way I’ll lose! It’s local pride! You think I’m gonna be beaten by some Eight-Six?” He asked looking at the Initial D crew.

“Understood. This is good. Make it so that, as much as possible, Fujiwara will voice her opinions and be made to think for herself.” Ryosuke said, handing back his cousin the clipboard.

“All right.”

“I believe she can’t say anything of importance yet, but what is most crucial now is that she be made to think.” Ryosuke continued and Momo tilted her head.

“But doesn’t she already do that? Even though she listens to her instructions and does the outcome you want she does do it differently now doesn’t she?”

“Yes, but this is different.” Ryosuke said before walking forward to Keisuke and (Name) who were standing talking amongst themselves. “Have you watched the video?” Ryosuke asked making the two of them turn to him.

“Yes, about 40 times.” I said.

“Then you should have the course in your head.” Ryosuke said and I nodded my head. “Run the first five times at about 70% speed. There will be a slight difference between the course as envisioned and how it is when actually racing it. Your first job will be to adjust for that discrepancy.”

(Oh, I see.) “Got it.” I nodded my head in agreement. Ryosuke turned to his younger brother, “Keisuke, you understand as well, yes? We don’t pick up the pace till this stage is completed.”

“Yeah, not to worry.” Keisuke said.

“Very well.” He adverted his eyes to the girl. “Go!”

Simultaneously, Keisuke and I nodded our heads and headed to our cars. I let Keisuke go out first and waited a few seconds before following and we were off to practice. True to my word, I kept it at 70% as I drove down the downhill pass. By now the opponents would be underestimating how much we could do in a single night. And that’s alright with me because we’ll have the element of surprise when we actually race.

* * *

~Next Day~

The sun was setting when Momo and I got out of the Eight-Six to look at the uncovered gutters that were about two feet deep. It was something that I noticed both in the video and during my run last night but actually looking at it was absolutely terrifying. I’m not sure any car could survive getting stuck in there.

“Scary…There aren’t any covers on the sides!” Momo gasped as she looked down

“I know Ryosuke told me about this but this is the first time I’ve ever seen one so deep.” I said looking down at it.

“The roads in the Gunma area generally have concrete covers.” Momo looked over to the part of the lidless gutter and I followed her gaze as water ran down it. “We ran it at night yesterday, so it didn’t stand out, so how did you notice it?” She asked and I shrugged.

She sighed, “Always with the vague answers huh? But anyways, if we fell into that thing at full speed, make no mistake, our undersides would be toast.” Momo said as we walked up the street.

I hummed, “Ryosuke and I already planned to tackle the ditch. He said that if we did it, it would decide whether we win or lose.”

Momo stopped and turned to me, “Even saying something like that…Maybe my cousin just meant, make sure you don’t fall in. He is protective of you.” She said but I was already thinking of a way of shifting my weight to overcome the ditch.

Momo sighed, “She’s hopeless…she has both my cousin’s wrapped around her finger, and yet she’s the only one who doesn’t know…” She groaned. (Name) might be her best friend but she felt bad for her cousins. She’s as dense as a brick wall at times.

“Anyways…” Momo started getting (Name)'s attention again. “No matter what, we know we can trust Ryosuke and if you already planned for something then I’m sure it’ll end well.” Momo smiled and I returned it.

* * *

~Later~

Keisuke, Ryosuke, Fumihiro, Momo, and I stood around each other as Ryosuke started speaking, “At their request, we’ll be doing the downhill first. Rather than a simultaneous start, one driver will go fist with the other following. They’ll go in front on the first race. I think you realize that if we lose the first race, it’s over.” Ryosuke said staring at me and I nodded my head. I was already focused and I knew that I wouldn’t lose, I’m confident in both my abilities and in my Eight-Six.

“Well, the Eight-Six is good. You can start at any time.” Momo said and Ryosuke nodded his head.

I placed my car behind the red Roadster as my opponent stood in front of me holding out his hand, “Tohru Suetsugu. A pleasure.” He introduced himself.

“I’m (Name) Fujiwara.” I said as I took his hand and shook it.

Tohru froze as his eyes widened slightly. (W-What is this feeling?!)

I let go of his hand when he didn’t seem to move anymore and turned away from him. Tohru remained in his spot looking down at his hand in sheer bewilderment. His hand shook even more now, this wasn’t the average racing jitters he sometimes had. (I’ve never felt this way before! I’m stunned…I’m so shocked I can’t stand it!) He kneeled down to his car and caressed his back tire. (Protect me…Naho!)

I got inside the Eight-Six and held the steering wheel in my hands as my body and mind calmed. I couldn’t lose this race. The Roadster shifted gears and shot forward and I immediately followed leaving everyone behind.

(Going first was the right choice for me. If your rhythm gets thrown off, the downhill can be deadly!) He braked for the corner and noticed how tense he was. (Be relaxed…Rather than winning or losing, what’s most important is that you give everything you’ve got.) Coming out of the corner got inches away from the guard rail before backing off.

I watched carefully from behind at every movement that the Roadster did. The guy’s movements were tense but he was getting back to normal.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

“The Roadster is more compact compared to the Eight-Six, its small size and weight allowing for the nimble footwork that is its greatest weapon. As I see it, bet everything on high-Speed corner entry. It is an unrefined style. Each and every corner will be taken with an inertia drift.” Ryosuke said to the crew who were listening as he thought about the match that (Name) was facing. It would be easy for her, he knew that very much. “It is a driving style in which everything begins when cornering speed has been taken almost as high as it can. It could perhaps even be said that his driving technique was cultivated through the Roadster, a car that lacks power.”

“Meaning that he and Fujiwara…” Fumihiro trailed off and Ryosuke nodded his head.

“Yes. He is much like the relationship between Fujiwara and the Eight-Six. With just a few exceptions, of course. The crux of this course is the area that appears at the end, a continuous stretch where the side ditches are uncovered. Victory will rest upon the strategy executed in that area.”

That made Momo perk up, “About that, is there really any action you can take aside from just avoiding those booby trap-like ditches? I know (Name) said that there was but is there really?”

Ryosuke looked at her from the corner of his eye, “There is. Fujiwara already figured it out before I told her earlier today. Without advanced load shift techniques, it would be dangerous to attempt…but Fujiwara and Keisuke can do it.”

Keisuke turned to his brother quickly in shock as Ryosuke continued, “For I have chosen them. They are…the twin aces of Project D!"

* * *

“Whoa, scary! Tohru’s cornering is as dangerous as ever!” One of the spectators said as he watched the Roadster fly past them until another set of headlights hit them from behind and the Eight-Six passed them just as quickly.

“W-What?!” His friend gasped.

“Even so, that Eight-Six is keeping up with him!” The first man said.

“That won’t last long though. There ain’t anybody out there who doesn’t scare at Tohru’s cornering!”

“I wonder how far that girl can keep up with Tohru’s crazy downhill.”

“She definitely won’t be able to make it to the end!”

(I expected as much. Till now, no one has been able to keep up with me this far.) Tohru glanced at his mirror to see the Eight-Six following him. (That is no normal Eight-Six, there’s no mistake about that…But more than that, the problem is the girl behind the wheel. She’s incredible…Still, I don’t feel like she’s gaining on me. It’s probably taking everything she’s got just to keep up.) He narrowed his eyes serious as the next corner came up. He shifted gears and had a smile on his face. (I can win this race! If you try too hard to keep up, whatever happens, is on you! If you value your life, then pull out.)

As the Roadster and I exited out of the corner I was in awe. (What an incredibly forceful approach, it's so dangerous that it’s making me nervous.)

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Momo lowered the phone from her ear, “Ryosuke, it looks like she still hasn’t closed the gap.”

That got the others' attention but Ryosuke closed his eyes, “I know.” But he opened them already knowing the outcome. “It’s still to come. The fastest downhiller in the Gunma area…shall bear her wings.


	4. Never Underestimate The Eight-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name)'s Eight's-Six versus Tohru's Roadster, what will happen when (Name) makes an impossible move?

“In the underpowered FR, he is a downhill specialist. To be sure, he has several points in common with Fujiwara.” Ryosuke explained.

“They both have an instinctive sense for speed and have mastered cornering at high speeds.” Fumihiro said and the elder brother nodded.

“Perhaps what decisively separates the two will be the degree to which they’ve refined their technique. Meaning the fact that Fujiwara is coming from behind on the first race…will be the greatest importance in determining victory or defeat.” Ryosuke stated.

“What do you mean, Ryosuke?” Momo asked.

“Fujiwara has been observing her opponent’s racing from behind and should have begun to understand it on a sensory level. She’s always gone behind her opponent in her races, not because the Eight-Six is slow but because she observes their movements, their attacks, everything that would seem useful. That and her understanding of the ins and outs of cars in a second make her a formidable opponent to anyone that she’s ever raced. To her, when she’s behind the other racer, they become an open book that she can read easily, she’s already planned out where she’ll attack and how. Now, we’ll just have to wait.”

And then Ryosuke added, "On a mountain road of complex terrain, there are more corners than can even be counted. In particular, in a downhill race, there are far more ‘partial’ areas that are neither straights or curves than one would expect.

"To be sure, there are lots of places where you’d waver between going in at full- or half-throttle.” Fumihiro nodded.

“The ability to adapt to those sorts of areas will be the difference between the racing of Fujiwara and her opponent.” Ryosuke looked at his younger brother. “Remember that, Keisuke. In the theory of high-speed public racing that I espouse, this is a most important point.”

“Okay.” Keisuke nodded his head.

* * *

(He’s easy to read.) I thought as I held my steering wheel as I watched at every movement the car ahead of me made before shifting gears. (By looking at him from behind…) I pressed down on the accelerator I went up to 11 RPMs that I had been holding back since the beginning of the race.

(Leaves him wide open for weaknesses. I can see just exactly how different he and I race.)

“They’re here! They’re here!” One of the spectators yelled as the tire squealing became louder. Not two seconds later both cars appeared going into their drifts for the corner leaving everyone in awe. Their recovery left the Roadster and Eight-Six inches away from the wall.

“Did you see that just now?! They’re both awesome!”

“They were only like this far away from the wall!” The man said excitedly as he held up his hands to show the distance.

“Those are some crazy sons of bitches!”

In the straightaway, Tohru recalled his conversation with his girlfriend telling him that he spent too much money on his car. And the promise that he made that he doesn’t win this race he’ll have to quit racing. He gripped his wheel tightly.

(I ain’t gonna lose!) He shifted his gear and braked for the next corner where the Eight-Six got closer. He looked up to his rearview and his eyes shrunk in shock. The Eight-Six got closer! She might as well be glued to his bumper with how close she was and getting closer.

(S-She’s right up on me!) He tried to press the gas to get away but he couldn’t. (Why?! This is me driving here! I’m the best racer there is. What the hell’s going on?!) Getting out of the bend he looked back up to the mirror. (This Eight-Six…What the hell is this girl?)

The race continued downhill and coming into the next corner he narrowly avoided crashing into the foliage. (This guy is no joke. His corner entry is incredible. He knows every inch of this course! But…) I shifted gears and got closer to him. (In the time between recovering from corners and entering the next braking, the Eight-Six is faster.) But I was a bit confused. (Why is that? It’s not a difference in automotive power.)

Tohru glanced at his mirror, to see the Eight-Six still following him. (Shit! You think I’m gonna lose?!) He braked for the next corner to drift.

The spectators watched speechlessly, “That’s crazy dangerous! I’m, like, shaking!”

“I’ve never seen such awesome corner entry before!!”

“To be able to keep up with Seven Star Leaf’s Roadster…Who the heck is in that Eight-Six?!”

“She ain't even a local…This is friggin’ incredible! Project D’s got crazy mad talent!”

* * *

“It won’t be long now. They’re approaching the point that will decide this race.” Ryosuke said.

“Yeah.” Keisuke agreed.

“Say, Ryosuke, (Name) never went into detail about the plan you two made, what was it?” Momo asked.

“Yeah, don’t leave us hanging!” Fumihiro chided.

“Very well, I shall explain. The strategy for the uncovered ditch area that Fujiwara and I talked about…” He paused.

“Yeah?” Fumihiro said excitedly.

“Fujiwara had already acquired a specialty technique, correct?”

“Oh, her ‘Gutter Run’?” Momo asked.

“Yes.”

Fumihiro blinked, “So you’re going to use that?”

“Unthinkable. It would not be applicable with this type of ditch. Even you should recognize that. The strategy is to use the exact opposite of that technique.” Ryosuke said.

“The exact opposite…?” Momo and Fumihiro asked.

* * *

Coming out of the next corner Tohru had to admit. (She’s an incredible driver! I can’t shake her! I really want to look at her driving from behind! Her driving…Just what kind of driving is it?!) He glanced at the rearview mirror. (How is she tackling my home course? How’s it different from mine?)

He became restless as he shifted gears to go faster. (No matter what, I’m going into the second race! I wanna see this girl’s technique!) As he drifted into the corner he noticed that the covers to the ditches were off. And he made sure not to get too close.

Getting out of the drift I noticed that he moved to the outside early. I blinked as I imagined the exact line I had to follow to pass him. (There it is!) I pressed on the gas and immediately changed lanes and pressed on the gas to catch up with him. He might have taken the inside but I was already halfway and I knew I could use that new technique.

Tohru looked at the side mirror in shock as the Eight-Six was now driving beside him and went into a drift.

“Are you crazy?! You’re just gonna ignore that uncovered ditch?!” He exclaimed.

Recovering from my drift I gained speed and I knew I could overtake the inside.

(She’s pulled forward! She’s gonna go in on the next right, huh? Shit! I won’t let you!) He pressed his gas to go faster. (Even if I’m just half-way in front, the road is still mine! I won’t give you any space!) He went into a drift to cut off the Eight-Six. (I’ve got local pride, dammit! I won’t let you pass!)

Even though the Roadster cut me off he left enough room to squeeze by if I used the technique. My eyes widened when I saw it and I pressed the accelerator and I passed him.

Tohru gasped in his seat as he stared wide-eyed. (WHAT?! Idiot! There’s not enough room for you to get by!) And yet not only was the Eight-Six passing but she was gaining speed. (There shouldn’t even be any road there! This is bullshit! You…Where the hell are you driving?!)

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Momo and Fumihiro gasped at Ryosuke’s words.

“I told you it would require load shifts techniques. Cornering at maximum speed places the majority of the load on the two outside tires. Accelerating at that point causes increased load shift to the rear.”

“So both outer-side loads are borne only by the rear?” Fumihiro asked and Ryosuke nodded his head.

“Correct. In other words, the driver intentionally creates a strong load shift and reduces as much load as possible from the inner-side front. If you can do that…then at full throttle, you can shortcut directly above the ditch.”

* * *

I passed the Roadster and got all four tires back on the asphalt and speed up.

Tohru was absolutely dumbfounded by the whole events that he had witnessed. (She passed me! Am…Am I dreaming? What was that just now?! What happened?!) He wanted so desperately for her to do it again. (Do it again! Please, do it in the next right! Do it again, please!) He gritted his teeth needing to know what that Eight-Six just did.

Coming into the right turn the Eight-Six turned to face the ditch and her front wheel went over the ditch and drove along the grass. His eyes widened in disbelief before anger consumed him. (Dammit! If an Eight-Six can do it, so can I!) He accelerated trying to mimic the car ahead of him but a sheer of dread overcame him when he noticed that his tire was latched to the ground. (I don’t feel my right front tire gripping the ground! Is it in the air?)

Suddenly his car started tilting. (I’m gonna fall!) His tire fell into the ditch and his underside was scrapped with the concrete. Sparks flew and Tohru tried to regain control of his car but he was helpless. (It’s no good! I can’t get back up!) He let go of his wheel and his car turned perpendicular to the road before the wheel snagged and the whole car jumped up into the air.

I gasped from my seat as I saw the Roadster lift off the ground and started rolling in the air. Tohru, inside the car shut his eyes in fear and images of his girlfriend, Naho. One was when she turned to look at him with her beautiful smile, another of when she posed in front of his car with a wide smile, and finally when she made him promise the other day.

The spectators gasped as the Roadster hit the road driver-side first before bouncing and hit the opposite side of the car and bounced again. After a few more little bounces the car lands on its tires rolling forward due to motion before coming to a stop.

I instantly slammed on the brakes, my hands shaking in fear.

Please be alright. Please be alright.

“He wiped out!”

“You okay?!” The spectators all ran forward to the Roadster.

“This is bad.”

I got out of my car quickly, my hands shaking and breathing uneasily as I remembered my crash. I shook my head, not now. Don’t think about it now, I have to make sure he’s alright. I didn’t bother shutting my door as I ran to the Roadster just as he came out of the car.

“A-Are you alright?!” I asked breathlessly, my hands trembling in fear and he turned to look at me but didn’t say anything.

“Y-You’re not hurt, are you?! Do you need an ambulance?” I asked shakily as sweat formed on my forehead in nervousness. He wasn’t bleeding, and there didn’t seem to be any injuries to be seen but he might have hit his head, gotten whiplash.

But relief rushed through my body as he shook his head and I felt like I could finally breathe. I exhaled as I gave him a relieved smile.

“Thank god…”

* * *

“A crash at C-7?” Atsuro asked with his phone up to his ear.

“Was it Tohru?!”

“Any injuries?” Atsuro asked. “I see.” He cut the call as he shut his eyes and looked at the Initial D team. He stepped forward and walked up to the four of them that were talking.

“The Roadster was overtaken by the Eight-Six and crashed. It can’t race. You win.”

Ryosuke didn’t say a word but he nodded his head.


	5. Keisuke's Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Darlings~! I hope that all of you had a fantastic time I know some of you started school back up (like I did, and let me tell you. Remote learning for college is one of the worst things I've had to deal with.) I wanna tell you guys, that I appreciate that you enjoy my story so much it makes me really happy because there's not a lot of Initial D fanfic out there, especially one that a reader-insert. But nonetheless, I wanna share this story for you guys because I love it so much. 
> 
> I'm sorry that the updating schedule has changed but I assure you I will be trying my best to get this out to you guys on the designated day! All in all, I hope that you guys are safe and as always, you all stay classy~!!

After my race, I stood silently staring off to the distance. I was relieved to see that the other Tohru was safe but I couldn’t shake off the dread that consumed inside of me. I blinked to shake it off, now is not the time to think about that. Just wait until the night is over, we aren’t racing tomorrow, but now Keisuke was about to race and I couldn’t afford to stop concentrating.

So I turned to look at the car that Keisuke was facing off. It was an EK-9, it had a spoon wing and TE37 wheels. Although I tried hard not to lose myself to my daydreams unfortunately it was inevitable.

(At first glance I thought it was an R34 GT-R…I do like those FR GT turbos.) “That’s a nice hobby right there.” Keisuke said to the girl who stood a bit away from him but was surprised when (Name) never responded. She loved to talk about cars so the lack of response made him turn to her. (She’s staring so intently at it, I’m sure that she’s picking it apart in her head. Take a good look at the true power of an ace driver.)

But as seconds rolled by and (Name) never wavered in her staring he felt jealousy bubble over in his body.

(I mean, why does she have to stare at his car like that. Normally she’ll stare and look away to comment to me, Ryosuke or Momo but she’s so quiet is sorta scary. And she’s not saying a word, is his car that good? I mean, my FR is better you know right?)

He frowned as the girl never spoke a word and before he could say anything a body hit him from behind.

“Are you getting jealous, Kei?” Momo teasing voice made him frown even more.

“I am not!” He said quickly as he crossed his arms in defiance.

“Mhm.” Momo hummed as she nodded her head as if mocking him.

“Of course you wouldn’t be jealous. I mean, (Name)'s so interested in cars that I’m sure that she’s just curious about his. I mean, it’s not like she likes his car more than yours.”

“Of course she won’t. I mean, (Name) and I have spent hours just talking about my car and I’ve allowed her to even fix it as well.” Keisuke said with a pout.

“But she hasn’t done that to his model of car. Just look at how intently she’s looking at it. She’s never looked at a car for so long and so intently. Not even yours or Ryo. She must have really taken a liking to it.”

Keisuke gritted his teeth at the mere thought of (Name) being interested in the opponent’s car. He’s had enough, “(Name)!” He called out.

The girl in question gasped lightly as she turned to the pair blinking. Keisuke pouted as he stared at the girl while Momo had a giant grin on her face, she knew from the start that (Name)spaced out and that’s why she never responded. Momo looked up to her cousin, he was so easy to rile up that was extremely funny for her.

“What’s wrong?” I asked looking between them.

“Well, Kei was just jea-“

Before Momo could finish her sentence her cousin covered her mouth.

Before either of them could say a thing they turned to see the leader of the Seven Star Leaf who stopped looking at Keisuke. Keisuke let go of his cousin’s mouth becoming serious.

“I’m Atsuro Kawai.”

“I’m Keisuke Takahashi.” Keisuke said and nothing more was said between the two as Atsuro walked away. (He doesn’t intimidate his opponent, but at the same time he doesn’t seem to be putting airs at all. This is our home course, and he shouldn’t know anything about what I’m capable of…) As Atsuro went to his car he turned. (So how can he be so calm?) He watched as the five of them talked. Atsuro narrowed his eyes at the sight. (Just what is this? This unknown feeling of intimidation?)

Momo and I watched as Keisuke and Atsuro lined up with Atsuro in the front. Tohru walked up to the divers’ side to talk to his teammate. “Atsuro…”

“I’m shocked, Tohru. Even before we’ve started, I feel like I’ve been made to walk with their rhythm.”

“Don’t think about it!” Tohru advised, “Just keep your own pace. I couldn’t, which is why that happened to me.”

“Yeah…” Atsuro mumbled.

“Also, let me give you one piece of advice. In the area starting around C-6, where the drainage ditches are uncovered…” Tohru grew serious, “Be sure not to open any room on the inside, and stay right on the corner line!”

Atsuro looked at him confused as Tohru continued, “If you open more than a meter, he’s sure to go past you. These bastards will shortcut right over the ditch.”

Atsuro’s eyes widened as he stared at his teammate incredulously, “What are you talking about, Tohru? That’s ridiculous.”

Tohru leaned closer and raised his voice, “These guys can do it! Believe what I’m telling you! Do _NOT_ open up any space on the inside!”

Fumihiro raised his hand, “Very well, let’s begin.”

“Don’t let him pass you, Atsuro. I’m counting on you!” Tohru said quickly as he stepped back from the car.

Ryosuke and Tomiguchi stepped back from Keisuke and started walking to where Momo and I were standing. Both cars started revving up as everyone watched.

(Atsuro…These are some incredible drivers we’re up against. They let me know just how big a gap there is between us. You might not even have a chance of winning, but at least make it through the first race!) Tohru pleaded before glancing at the equipment vans. (This Project D team are incredible.) Before turning to look at where the girl that had beaten him was talking to another male.

As soon as Fumihiro gave the signal, the two cars shot forward.

* * *

~Next Day~

The sun was shining overhead as Iketani and Itsuki stood bored. Itsuki let out a yawn before Iketani caught it. There weren’t any customers until a white car came up and Itsuki ran up to it, “Welco-” He stopped short when he saw just who it was with a disappointed look.

Kenji came out of his car when Iketani came over, “Hey there, Kenji.”

“What the hell kind of face is that?” Kenji asked looking at Itsuki insulted.

Itsuki looked away, “Well, it’s not like you’re gonna get any high-octane or anything…” And Kenji’s face fell.

“Hey now! Anyway, I’ve got some news. Project D has won again.” He informed them and that instantly perked them up.

“Really?! Where this time?” Iketani asked excitedly.

“In Tochigi.”

“How did (Name) do?” Itsuki asked.

“She won, of course! And she set a new course record. Looks like they won both the uphill and the downhill!”

Iketani crossed his arms looking like a proud father and Itsuki had his fists clenched.

“Bit by bit, (Name)'s moving up the ranks, huh?” Iketani asked and Itsuki nodded. “As opposed to…” He trailed off.

“Meaning we’re no different from ever, eh? Come on, don’t say that.” Kenji complained as the three of them sighed.


	6. The Todo School

I came home after making my morning deliveries like always but I couldn’t stop thinking about the Eight-Six. Ever since I graduated I’ve been using it, not only for deliveries but for the expeditionary team with Project D and it’s been making me want to use it more. But now I’m thinking about the arrangement that Dad and I had, where we would switch every other day.

I gnawed on my bottom lip as I walked inside my house to see Dad crouching as he filled the tofu containers with water. “I’m back.”

“Welcome back, sweetie. Good job.” He greeted me.

I stood at the doorway awkwardly and shifted my weight trying to find the words to speak to my dad. “Hey, uh, Dad?” I asked.

He hummed as he looked up at me as he carried the tofu to the open counter, “Yeah.”

“I was just wondering…” I trailed off as I scratched the back of my head. “I’m not…you know, taking the Eight-Six away from you, right?”

“Huh?” He asked confused as he stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, I know how the car is owned by the both of us and I’ve been using it a lot more and to be honest with you, I want to use even more than I am now.” I looked down at the ground embarrassed.

“As much as I want to use the Eight-Six, it’s still yours and I don’t want to just take it away from you. I know I’m a long way from mastering the Eight-Six which is why I want to use it regularly, to learn, and to grow. When I’m racing in these other places it’s a completely new feeling. There’s a huge rush that goes through me and seeing all of the other cars is so fascinating. It makes me want to learn about them as well.”

Before I could continue my rant, Dad had walked over and placed his hand over my head and ruffled my hair. “You’ve grown so much like your mother, do you know that?” He asked and I blinked as I looked at him. He wore a smile on his face.

“Your mother…she was the exact same as you. She loved racing, she and I, the two of us would drive every single day. But most of all she loved working with cars more than anything else. You know that Eight-Six was a gift from her early on in our relationship. She said that she wanted me to tone it down and work with a different car than what I’m used to and she became my mechanic. She and I tuned that Eight-Six every single day.” He said and I felt a smile coming to my lips.

He didn’t speak of mom after her…death…but when he did it was always so special.

“You two are so alike that it makes me wonder if you have any of my genetics.” He let out a small laugh. “You don’t have to worry (Name). My racing days are over and we both know that your mother would haunt me if the Eight-Six isn’t used.” He laughed and I couldn’t help but join in.

He wrapped his arms around me, “Listen, sweetie, you’re not taking the car away from me. I trust you to take care of it whenever you use it though.”

I grinned at him and gave him a mock salute, “Of course! She’s in the best care she can get with me.”

He let out a laugh as I walked back into my room to take a nap before visiting Takumi and Natsuki in Tokyo.

Dad was left shaking his head, “Their resemblance is something else.”

* * *

~Later~

“Huh?” Itsuki wondered when he saw a familiar car coming towards them.

Iketani turned looking over and smiled, “Hey!”

I drove the to where the two men were and turned off the engine to get out. Just then the boss came out of the store. “(Name)?”

“This is unusual, you don’t have a shift today.” Iketani said and I smiled.

“Yeah, but I’m going up to Tokyo later today to visit Takumi and just wanted to drop by and say hi. Plus, Dad gave me a break after this morning’s deliveries.”

“That’s sweet of you, (Name).” The boss said.

“You haven’t seen your twin in a while right, that why you're going to Tokyo?” Iketani asked and I nodded.

“Not since he left and the last time he called me was since April. He’s been busy. But from what I’ve gathered, he sounds like he’s enjoying himself.” I recalled the last time I saw him.

“It must be hard for the two of you. I mean, you two are twins and you’ve never been separated for so long, right?” The boss asked and I nodded my head with a sad smile.

“Man…” Itsuki sighed, “I can’t believe that it was Takumi who decided to go to university. I always figured it would be you, (Name).”

I gave a small laugh, “Yeah, I did too, but after my accident.” I paused to think of the right words. “Things somehow ended with the way they are.”

The three of them gave me a sympathetic smile but I waved it off, “No worries. I’m happy where I am, really. I get to work at the shop and here to earn money, I’m traveling and racing and I’ve met some amazing people. I’m happy where I am.” I told them truthfully with a happy smile.

“I swear.” A new voice said and all of us turned to see Kenji, “I’m glad that you're enjoying your time now after high school. I’ve been hearing things, (Name). Project D sure is incredible. I saw the new expeditionary file. It gave me the shivers, for real!”

“That’s true! (Name) and Keisuke Takahashi are the poster boy and girl for the Gunma area!” Itsuki added.

“You two are just _too_ talented. No matter where you go, no one can stop you, huh?” Iketani asked.

“That’s not true. It’s not as if winning is easy.” I looked down on the ground, “It’s always a battle right to the end. And there’s no way of knowing what kind of tough opponent will show up next. I’m always under constant pressure, the races are never ‘easy’.” I explained.

“And who will your next opponent be? Is it already decided?” Kenji asked.

“Ah, yeah. It was Todo, The Todo School.”

“What? The Todo School?!” The Boss gasped.

“Do you know it, boss?” Iketani asked.

“Yeah, I’ve heard rumors. An ex-rally racer turned shop president who started up an advanced driving technique school that’s attracted young car enthusiasts.”

“An advanced driving technique school? They actually have something like that?” Itsuki asked.

The boss nodded his head, “Yeah. And with drifting as popular as it is these days, it looks like these guys are a bunch of balls-to-the-wall racers whose only concern is mad speed! There are guys who’ve graduated the Todo School and gone pro, and apparently several semi-pro-level grads still prowl the street scene.”

I sighed, I remembered getting some letters after I started street racing to join the school but I always declined them. I wasn’t interested in getting faster, I always was more interested in cars and how they run.

“Y-You’re gonna go up against guys like that? (Name)…” Itsuki asked worriedly.

* * *

~Later~

I was following behind Keisuke’s FD as we drove to the meeting spot where we’d be having our practice night like always. Once we go there the vans were set up and Momo and Tomiguchi were finishing up on our cars.

Keisuke stood beside me as we stared at the Todo School members and Fumihiro came back. “It looks like they’ll clear out all the local cars for us. This course will be reserved just for us.”

“Reserved or not, there’ll be a route for general cars, right?” Keisuke asked.

“No, this road is still under construction, so it’s not open for traffic. It looks like there won’t be any general cars at all going through.”

“Under construction…?” I asked.

“So that’s why. Even just watching the video, it seemed like an incredible course. There’s some serious height differential and winding roads…It’s newly paved and the roads have plenty of width, but there are lots of falling rocks, and the road surfaces can’t exactly be called pretty.” Keisuke said before we were called by our mechanics.

Momo and I were talking as we looked under the hood of the Eight-Six and Keisuke stood by his car as he stared at them lost in thought.

“Keisuke!” Kenta came up to him.

“Huh? You’re here? What are you doing?” Keisuke asked completely confused as to why the other male was here.

“What do you mean, ‘You’re here?’ I came as the driver for the second van.” Kenta complained. At the sound of a drill and looked over to see Momo and (Name) talking. He made his amends with the girl before coming to Project D and there wasn’t any more bad blood between them. But watching how close friends the two were and wanted to have the same relationship with Keisuke.

“Keisuke! Once the settings are ready, please let me sit in the passenger’s seat for one race!” He begged. “I want to see you're driving up close, learn from it!”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure it’ll be possible to do that.” Keisuke answered. “This time will be especially intense.”

“It will?” Kenta asked and Keisuke looked at him from the corner of his eye. “Don’t you feel anything at all, Kenta?” Before gesturing to The Todo School members.

Kenta’s breath hitched as he looked over to the other group who stood in front of a car’s headlight making them seem intimidating.

“All right. Preparations are okay!” Tomiguchi called out as he stepped out of the FD to look at Keisuke and Kenta. “You can go now, Keisuke.”

“Okay.” Immediately Keisuke went inside his FD and drove off to practice.

“We’re going, too.” Momo said as she turned to look at me.

“All right.” I drank the last of my (Fav. Drink) before going inside the car.

After the two ace drivers went off to practice Fumihiro went over to Ryosuke, “They’re so confident, it’s eerie. For them to open up the entire course, let us borrow it…Even I can taste how much pressure there is. Just what kind of racers are they going to run? The Todo School.” Fumihiro wondered.

“Kyoichi Sudo of Team Emperor is a graduate of the Todo School, which should give us a general idea, yes?” Ryosuke responded. “Underhanded beasts like him abound.” Ryosuke had his still calm expression even though he just gave such an insult.

“Guys on Sudou’s level abound?!” Fumihiro parroted with more feeling. “Hey Ryosuke, D’s only just gotten started. Shouldn’t we have put this off till a little later?”

“No.” Ryosuke said firmly. “If the project is such that it could be crushed here, then it could not have won later anyway. In this one night, we shall put ourselves to the test. We shall unify our efforts and crush the Todo School!”


	7. Ryosuke's Advice

It was the day of the race and Momo, Fumihiro, and I were relaxing under the setting sun waiting for time to pass for the Todo School members to show up so that we could race. Fumihiro, Momo, and I were just relaxing waiting for time to pass.

“I couldn’t sleep very well last night. This day sure has felt long.” Fumihiro sighed as Momo and I sat on the hood of the Eight-Six, Momo, and I sharing our bag of snacks that we brought.

“Maybe because yesterday we couldn’t see the local guys in their cars at all. It’s nerve-racking not being able to see your opponents’ racing.”

“We can’t get any data on them either. But the flip side of that is, they didn’t get to see our racing either.” Momo stated.

“Sure, there’s such a thing as having a level of absolute confidence, but we haven’t been blown off like that once since our days with the Red Suns.” Fumihiro said and I considered his words before talking.

“Fumihiro, that stuff doesn’t bother me in the slightest.” I told him truthfully as I lowered by the chocolate bar down and looked at him. “I’ve raced different people before joining this team, and it’s always been like this. I can concentrate more if I _don’t_ know anything about my opponent or their car really. Other than my knowledge on vehicles and watching them race has always been how I’ve raced. It’s about racing down the road in front of you, not thinking about needless things, right? Right now, I’m enjoying this so much that I can’t take it.” I smiled softly.

“(Name)…” Momo said amazed as she gave me a hug.

“I don’t know how to put it, but…this is a whole lot of fun. I get to meet new people, I get to see their cars and even though I can’t pick them apart I can see the potential that the driver has with their car. It’s amazing, this whole thing is such an invigorating experience that’s been making me want to learn so much more about cars than ever before.”

“Oh.” Fumihiro let out a puff of laugher, “When I hear it like that, Fujiwara’s actually right.”

“She is, isn’t she?” Momo agreed with a wide grin. “Leave it to (Name) to make our nerves completely disappear.”

Fumihiro watched the girl in question go back to eating her chocolate bar as if she hadn’t said anything in wonder. (That’s incredible, being able to enjoy a situation like this. She’s ‘big’, but on a strange scale. Akina’s Eight-Six, (Name) Fujiwara. It’s no wonder we’re all worked up, you having made it this far.) He looked up to the orange sky. (We’ve got no choice but to believe in the downhill ace that Ryosuke chose…)

* * *

~Race Time~

I stood across from the man that I’d be racing, “I’m (Name) Fujiwara.”

“Daiki Ninomiya.” Daiki introduced himself as he looked at the girl. (She’s a young one. This is Project D’s downhill racer, eh?)

Fumihiro walked up to us, “We’d like to run thee as lead/follow races. Choose whatever position you like for the first race.”

“Are you for real? We’re local racers, and we’ve got the advantage.” Daiki exclaimed slightly outraged.

“This is our racing style.”

“That’s awfully confident of you.” Daiki said with narrowed eyes. “Fine. In that case…For the first race, I’ll follow.”

“Okay, then shall we begin?” Fumihiro turned away from them.

“You’re okay coming from behind? Wouldn’t going first have gotten this over with been easier?” A friend whispered to Daiki.

“Probably…But there’s been a little snag.” He looked over to the driver. “She’s the one that we kept writing letters to join our school but she kept declining them. This is Akina’s infamous Eight-Six downhiller, you get it don’t you? This girl isn’t going to be a walk in the park we thought she’d be.”

Momo called her cousin to let him know how the race would play out “Ah. He chose to come behind for the first race?” Ryosuke asked. “Put Fujiwara on.” He stated. Momo tapped my shoulder, “(Name), it’s Ryo.”

I took the phone and placed it to my ear, “Hello?”

“Fujiwara, I want you to listen to me closely, I have two basic instructions.”

I blinked slightly before nodding, “Okay, I understand.” Ryosuke hung up and I gave the phone back to Momo.

“We’re counting on you, Fujiwara.” Fumihiro said.

But I was too busy looking over his shoulder to Daiki, “Fumihiro. Today’s opponent is really amazing.” I said as I stared at him he was radiating with this red aura. Something that I haven’t seen since I raced Akiyama. 

And so, the two of us got to our positions and I started up slow like always before pressing down on the gas with Daiki’s EK-9 following behind. I glanced down at my RPMs and saw that they were just getting to nine just like I was instructed. I shifted gears easily and drifted through the corners like always. I wasn’t nervous, I limited my RPMs often when I raced and practiced and I never liked looking at my rearview mirror especially after my race with Ryosuke the first time. All I had to focus on was following the line that I’ve memorized.

“They’re so fast!” One of the spectators gasped.

“Awesome!”

“Wait, Ninomiya’s EK-9 is coming from the rear?!”

“If he’d gone in front, the race probably would’ve been over in a second!”

“Isn’t that kinda killing his advantage.” The first one asked.

“B-But that Eight-Six ain’t exactly slow!” Another exclaimed as he watched how fast the Eight-Six flew through the corner.

“Yeah, you’re right.” His friend added. “Maybe it’s just me, but it seemed super fast…” His buddy responded.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

“I believed he would take the starting position,” Ryosuke crossed his arms, “but he chose to come from behind, huh? Impressive, a wise choice.”

“Big brother?” Keisuke asked. “You told (Name) something on the phone earlier before the race started, right? What kind of advice did you give?”

“It was nothing that would warrant being called ‘advice’. I merely gave her two basic instructions.” Ryosuke stated simply and Keisuke’s eyes widened slightly as he blinked. “Such as?”

“I said no matter what, do not look in the rearview mirror till the end of the first race.”

“The rearview mirror? In other words, don’t look behind you? But she doesn’t do that much does she?” Keisuke asked.

“No, but it was a reminder.” Ryosuke stated.

* * *

(Yesterday, someone said that racing by outside rules would be nice and fun or something. Shit! This is no joke! At this girl’s level, she could participate in Todo School races and even hold her own. So then why did she always decline the invitations? Just what kind of monster is she?) He watched the car ahead of him.

(I’m shocked, and not in a small way! There’s never been anyone who could run this course in a single night and get to this level of mastery, not even at the Todo School! What’s more, I don’t know what kind of tuning her car’s got, but it can go up against my B16 engine and is even incredibly good at turning. This thing is no Eight-Six!) He pressed down on the accelerator. (If an FR is done up this well, this is kind of race it’s capable of!)

Daiki smiled. (With this, they’ve no doubt had the advantage in their traveling battles, winning victory after victory…But this time, they’re out of luck!) He hit his brakes and shifted gears to drift into the corner. (This is the home course of us, the Todo School!”

Turn after turn watched the Eight-Six like a hawk to know it’s capability. (I’ve got the general idea of what that Eight-Six is capable of. It’s better than I’d thought, but apparently nothing for me to get worked up about. Even with the pride of the Todo School on the line, I want to finish this in the first race.) He narrowed his eyes to think.

(I’ve gotta tear around her somewhere. I’ll take my chance by putting as much pressure on her as I can. I want to see how much she can take!) He immediately sped up just a bit inching closer but when the Eight-Six suddenly braked for the incoming corner he was shocked and braked as well.

(It’s common knowledge now that in this class, the FF is faster than the FR. So this girl must have the most powerful type R. I can’t just stay behind this Eight-Six forever. I will definitely end this in the first race!)

Daiki had to think of a strategy now to pass the Eight-Six. (This course doesn’t have a centerline, but it’s still plenty wide. There are several points from which I can overtake her…But now what?)

He gritted his teeth. (I use braking to wedge myself into position, but I can’ quite make it. Who would’ve thought an FR’s corner entry could be this fast?) He was stuck behind the Eight-Six bumper getting as close to her possible to make her nervous shake her off but nothing was working!

(This girl’s got some serious willpower. No matter how much pressure I put on her, she won’t budge. Even someone from the Todo School would surely have reacted to this by now.)

As I came out of the corner I recalled to the instructions I had to follow. (I don’t have to look in the rearview mirror to know he’s staying right close behind me. I can feel the pressure on my back, a prickling so sharp that it hurts. Still, I’m used to not looking at the rearview mirror because of how nerve-racking it can be. I learned my lesson with Ryosuke, there’s no point in seeing how close they are if it makes you nervous. When racing you have to have a calm, collected head if you don’t then it’s all for naught. Ryosuke gave me his two instructions and all I have to do is put my trust in him and follow them!)


	8. The Second Race

Keisuke looked at his older brother, “Big brother, what’s the other one? The second instruction you gave (Name).”

“The other is…controlled RPMs.” Ryosuke stated and Keisuke blinked.

“The Eight-Six has up to 11,000 RPMs. But I have her not using the top-end 2,000 RPMs and shifting up when she reaches 9,000.”

Keisuke and Kenta both had the lock of shock before Keisuke spoke up, “Are you serious?! Why bother doing something like that?”

“Because I don’t wish to show our opponent all the cards in our hand. Fujiwara has an amazing strategy when it comes to racing her opponents. She’ll trick them often into thinking that the Eight-Six is slow and she never reveals more than she has to. All her moves are calculated as soon as the race begins. Of course, it does have its downfall. Limiting our strength against such a powerful enemy is of course a risk. But if Fujiwara successfully evades him for the first race, she can surprise him in the second round, putting pressure on the enemy. It’s an enormous bet, all-or-nothing.” Ryosuke explained.

(But if there’s anything I would bet on, it would be you, (Name) Fujiwara.) Ryosuke thought as he stared at his brother's bewildered expression.

“So she’s restricting the top-end 2,000 RPMs, and still outracing that Todo School downhiller?!” He had to take a moment to process that information. “When did she acquire that level of technique?” The mere idea of restricting his own RPMs and still taking the lead in his FD sounds positively impossible and yet, here, his teammate is able to do it.

(She’s amazing. She’s utterly amazing.)

“Fujiwara…converts all of her experiences into self-improvement. To that end, an exceptional degree of concentration is required.” Ryosuke said.

“I get. That’s why you reminded her not to look behind…Then she wouldn’t have to worry about her opponent’s pressure tactics and lose her concentration.”

Ryosuke nodded his head, “Fujiwara will expend considerable powers of concentration when coming from behind. She will easily be able to identify the speeds that she’s never experienced. Not only will she be able to keep up, but she’ll be able to predict the racer's next moves. In the course of being dragged along by a local racer faster than herself, she will be able to play her enemy with her hands. His speed will become her own.”

“P-Predict her opponent’s moves?! Is there such a thing?” Kenta asked with his jaw hanging open.

Keisuke nodded his head, “Yeah, it’s another specialty of hers. She’s done it in countless races.”

“If things proceed according to my simulation, she will overtake the racer from Todo School.” Ryosuke said before looking to the road going down the mountain.

(I’m counting on you, Fujiwara. Rely on your senses!)

* * *

The end of the first race was coming up and the EK-9 was still behind the Eight-Six. Daiki tried to pressure the other driver with how close he was managing to get his car but nothing seemed to be working. In the next corner, he tried to still the inside but the Eight-Six quickly and easily cut him off and even though their bumper were only inches apart the Eight-Six didn’t look at all nervous.

(This isn’t funny…this is bullshit! I didn’t see this turn of events coming. Choosing to follow in the first race was a mistake! It’s like I…I’m actually having difficulty with this!)

And so, with the first race completed the two racers started again, this time with Daiki’s EK-9 in the front. Like the first time, the two cars moved slowly before gaining actually starting after the bend. The two cars shot forward.

(I had her show me plenty during the first race…both the Eight-Six’s racing capacity and her driving skill! It doesn’t have enough speed to keep up with me. I’m going to finish this in a flash!) He was determined as he saw the incoming corner.

Exiting the corner I noticed just how fast that EK-9 was. (He’s fast! He’s so fast. This is really bad!) I thought in my head as I struggled to keep up with him. (I’ve got no wiggle room at all…I’m really at my limit! This is definitely at a faster pace than the first race.)

But I wasn’t ready to give up just yet.

As the race continued and the two cars came out of a sharp corner Daiki’s eyes widened in alarm when the Eight-Six’s headlights beamed behind him. (What’s going on?! I should have a clear idea of her max speed from the first race! But she’s definitely racing above that speed now! There’s no way she should be able to keep up!) He stared at his rearview mirror to see the Eight-Six being able to follow him. (What’s she doing there?!)

I was already starting to sweat from nerves. (I’m scared…Being a downhill racer means that you have to throw away your fear and go with reckless abandon. Flying through these kinds of speeds was utterly terrifying if you don’t become used to them.) I glanced down to my foot pressing the gas. (If I let off the gas, it’ll all be over. It would be easy…But the other part of me is saying, ‘Don’t you dare let off!’) My grip on the wheel tightened as I threw away my worry and started focusing on winning this race.

In the other sharp corner, Daiki was becoming even more restless. (I can’t shake her off! This is at a much faster pace than the first race, but she’s keeping right up!)

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Ryosuke looked at the two males in front of him, “If Fujiwara can keep up in this second race, a certain advantageous element will present itself as she enters the second half.” He looked at Kenta, “Do you know what that is?”

“Me?” Kenta pointed to himself in a questionable manner, “Uh, no. I don’t have a clue.”

“And you, Keisuke?” Ryosuke asked.

Keisuke puffed out his chest and had a cocky grin. “I get it, for the most part.” He gloated before becoming serious, “It’s the difference in drive systems, right? With the FR, the rear tires do the job of accelerating the car…But in the FF’s case, in corner entries and also when it accelerates, only the front tries get worked. A downhill attack places the load on the front tires that are already taxed. The tires of the front-wheel-drive Ek-9 will start feeling the strain first.”

Ryosuke nodded his head, “The RPM limitation was a confusion tactic. A driver of that caliber would be able to accurately grasp the capabilities of the car driving ahead of them, in other words, determine he could overtake it and plan a short, decisive battle.”

“So you wanted to put added wear on his tires and brakes? That’s incredible, bro. To think that those two pieces of advice had such deep thought to them…”

“The important part is yet to come. The Eight-Six’s tires can’t hold out that long either. It’s unknown where she can make use of the slight chance she has been given.” Ryosuke stated.

“If it were you, where would you start looking for the point to strike in this situation?” Keisuke asked.

“On any mountain pass, the more you run it, the more there will be points where the gear ration simply will not match. For example, a point where, as you accelerate toward a corner, you waver between shifting up or not.”

“I get that much, but what if your tachometer’s in the red zone, but you don’t have enough room to shift gears and accelerate?” Kenta asked. “In cases like that, you do nothing and just grin and bear it, right? That sure is terrible. It’s like your hands are tied, unable to speed up or slow down, huh?”

Keisuke gasped slightly when the realization hit him, “Oh! So that’s it! I’ve got it! The Eight-Six’s engine has more RPMs than the EK-9’s! That engine’s got some kind of ace up its sleeve! Advising her to rein in the top-end 2,000 RPMs and not showing them to the opponent…That was the real objective!”

* * *

As the EK-9 ahead of me braked I noticed something with his tires. So the tires finally started getting tired, it happened much sooner than I thought it would take.

(Dammit! Unbelievable! It though I could settle this in the first race.) He glanced at the mirror. (And now I pushed my car too hard along unreasonable angles! That was an incredible mistake.)

I watched carefully for an opening now that the tires of the EK-9 were tired. His corner entry is a lot sloppier now. But my tires still have strength left in them, I’m going to have to take it before mine let out.

After waiting for the next corner I changed lanes and pressed on the gas until I was beside him.

(What?!) Daiki thought speechless as the Eight-Six started driving beside him. He wasn’t going to be able to win this one, she’ll get the inside.

Side-by-side the cars braked for the incoming corner with the Eight-Six in the lead and as the two cars started drifting the Eight-Six passed the EK-9.

Daiki was dumbfounded by what just happened.

(She passed me! Braking is my specialty, but…it let her pass me!)

* * *

After I won the race all of went back up the mountain where I stopped the car in front of Ryosuke and the others.

Daiki got out his car, “Daiki…” His teammate said.

“I’m sorry. She beat me.” Daiki apologized.

“What the hell’s going one?! I don’t believe it! You, a local, lost?”

Daiki didn’t respond as he looked over the female who had beaten him.

“Well done, Fujiwara. You really did a good job.” Ryosuke said and I gave him a happy smile. It’s not often that Ryosuke compliments someone and I would be a liar if I didn’t say I was a little bashful. “Thank you.”

Ryosuke nodded his head before him and Fumihiro walked away. I watched them leave my face slightly red from embarrassment when Momo practically jumped onto my back.

“I knew you could do it, (Name)! Let’s celebrate with this victory cake!” She grinned as she gave me a container of my favorite (Cake). I immediately started eating it because my blood sugar was low from working up a sweat during the race.

I glanced to where Ryosuke and Fumihiro were speaking. (Ryosuke almost never makes that sort of face. It must have been because I was able to follow through with what he had hoped. And I’m glad, I really am.) I smiled as I lifted the fork up to my mouth with a smile.

I bid Keisuke good luck on his race for the uphill but I knew it in my heart that he was going to win. This was Keisuke that we were talking about.

And sure enough, he did win the race.


	9. Ryosuke's Decision

“Big brother, I’m coming in.” Keisuke said after knocking on his brother’s door. He yawned as he entered with Momo in tow, neither of them fully awake yet after racing Todo’s School a couple of nights ago. “You said we got a rematch challenge from the Todo School?”

“From one of its graduates.” Ryosuke responded not looking up from his computer.

“A graduate?” Momo asked.

“Yes.”

“We’re accepting, right?” Ryosuke didn’t answer and the two other’s looked at each other before shrugging. He seemed to be busy on his computer.

* * *

“It sure does give off a different impression, doesn’t it?” Fumihiro asked as he looked at the new hood of the Eight-Six. “Just with one new hood…”

“Based on Ryo’s advice, I’ve tried to make the Eight-Six more lightweight. Going forward, we plan to try several such small modifications.” Momo explained.

“Gather around everyone, the meeting’s about to begin.” Ryosuke’s voice called out and all of did so. After seeing everyone present he held up a VHS tape, “This is footage of the racecourse shot just today. If you watch this, I think you’ll understand. This particular stage is a mix, half uphill, and half downhill.”

“In that case, who runs it, me or (Name)?” Keisuke asked.

“We will decide that once we reach the course. Both cars will do a practice run, and I will review the results to make my decision.” Ryosuke explained.

Keisuke grew upset. (What the hell? It’s going to be, of course! I’m the ace driver for uphill!)

“This is important, so I’ll say it upfront: our opponent is from the Todo School. What’s more, he’s an established pro racer.”

We all were surprised by that news, Keisuke and I were rendered speechless.

“A pro?! No way!” Kenta jumped.

“No matter how you look at it, this is a bad idea, Ryosuke.” Fumihiro tried to reason. “Our guys will run right into his traps!”

“That’s right! Neither (Name) nor Kei are pros, this is unfair!” Momo agreed.

“There will be no way of knowing unless we challenge him. I’ve thought it over, and decided that we shall do it.” Ryosuke said firmly leaving no room for arguing.

“We shall never run away from any opponent. That is the motto of Project D!”

“Let me do it, brother.” Keisuke stepped up and walked over to Ryosuke, “If the stage is a mix of uphill and downhill, then with its level of power, the FD should have the advantage over the Eight-Six.”

“Keisuke.” Ryosuke said sharply. “Don’t make me say the same thing twice. As I said before, I will decide who races once we arrive on the course!”

(Oh dear, there’s going to be family drama…) I thought as I watched the two brothers stare at one another.

We made it to the stage and Ryosuke was briefing both Keisuke and I, “This is a tough course that incorporates all different types. Car’s condition, driver’s techniques…This course will require the best of both. As always, run five races at 80%. This is not the Todo School’s course, but they should already have raced it before us. Concentrate, and head out!” He ordered.

Keisuke and I nodded and immediately went to our cars. Keisuke was the first to head out.

“Keisuke certainly is taking this seriously.” Momo said as she watched Keisuke disappear into the track.

“Yeah, he really is.” I said, “But I think the two of us should take our time with it.” I told her truthfully.

“Yeah, we don’t know whether we’ll race or not, but we should at least get something done right.” Momo stated and I nodded.

I gave her a smile, “But no matter what, our real enemy is the course. Alright, I’m going to head out.” I pressed on the gas and went off to practice.

Fumihiro went over to where Ryosuke was standing as he watched (Name)'s Eight-Six leave. “Ryosuke…This isn’t like you, heading out alone to scout out the course. What’s more, taking the FC with you…”

“There is no special meaning in me having brought my own car. The important thing was simply to grab the steering wheel and know the course. However, it….” Ryosuke trailed off.

“What is it?”

Ryosuke looked down, “On the contrary, it has made me more confused.” He stated truthfully. “Fumihiro, you should give the orders in my stead. The same routine as always, so there should be no problems.”

“What?! And what are you going to do?” Fumihiro exclaimed.

“Sleep.” Ryosuke didn’t bother saying anything else as he walked away.

“H-Hey!” Fumihiro stammered.

“I’ve been absorbed with a clinical pathology report and have just remembered I’ve worked until the early hours for three days now. I thought my head was operating rather sluggishly. Do not wake me.” And then he entered the van leaving Fumihiro speechless and in absolute distraught.

He quickly went over to Momo for help. “I’m really worried about this…” Fumihiro sighed.

“There it is again. That old Fumihiro anxiousness.” Momo snickered as she handed the man a candy bar.

“Why are you giving me this?” He asked.

“Because (Name) always said that when she’s nervous she’ll eat that candy and it might help you.” Momo said matter-of-factly.

“Momo…” He gave out a long sigh, “Do you realize just how strange Ryosuke’s been with this stage? I mean, you’re his cousin and I’ve known him for a long time.”

“But…” Momo looked back to the road where the two ace drivers were practicing. “He would never use the Eight-Six on this course, would he?”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m thinking.” Fumihiro agreed. (What are you planning Ryosuke? No…it couldn’t be!)

* * *

“They’re here! The Todo School!” Kenta exclaimed as four different vehicles came As soon as they came out of their vehicles one of the mechanics started ordering around, “Bring me a flashlight! And a jack!”

Keisuke and I stood together as we looked at the other group, “Looks like the boss man finally showed his face. I immediately knew which one was today’s driver!” Keisuke said and I nodded.

“Me, too. He’s different, isn’t he?” Neither one of us spoke another word as we started at the black-haired male who was letting out a very powerful, red aura around him. He was on a totally different level than any racers we’ve ever faced.

“Keisuke, Fujiwara. Come here for a moment.” Ryosuke called for us and the two of us walked to him and stood waiting for his decision.

“After reviewing yesterday’s data, I’ve made a decision.” Ryosuke said and the air was tense as everyone listened in to know the final decision.

“Today, the Eight-Six will ride.”

My breathing hitched as my eyes widened in alarm as I momentarily forgot how to breathe.

(Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!) Did he just say that? Did I hear that correctly?

The others were also surprised as they stared at Ryosuke in shock.

I flinched slightly as Keisuke growled underneath his breathe. “Hold on a minute, brother!” Keisuke got inside Ryosuke’s personal space in his anger, “I had a better time in the practice runs!”

I felt nervous about how this could become an argument. Why did he pick me? This doesn’t make any sense!

“I know that.” Ryosuke responded calmly.

“Then unless you explain, I can’t accept it. Why the Eight-Six?!”

“I will explain later. There’ something I must do now, quickly.” He looked at me, “Fujiwara. Get in my car’s passenger seat. I shall lecture you as we ride.” Was all he said before walking to where he parked his car.

I stood still glancing between Ryosuke’s retreating form and Keisuke’s warily. In the end, I had no choice and inhaled slowly to calm my nerves and my hammering heartbeat. I quickly made my way to Ryosuke’s car and got inside and as soon as I put on my seatbelt he went off.

Keisuke stood in his spot watching as his older brother FC went off his fists clenching in anger. (Brother…this isn’t right!)

Fumihiro walked up to him, “Keisuke, don’t let it get to you. What Ryosuke’s does, he does for an important reason.”

“I know that! And knowing that just makes it more disgraceful!” Keisuke gritted his teeth and passed by him without even looking at him in the eyes.

“Kei!” Momo exclaimed but the blonde was so beyond frustrated and he ignored everyone and locked himself inside his FD.

Eventually, after Ryosuke drove through the pass while giving me pointers on what lines I should take we came back to start the race. He parked in front of Keisuke’s FD and the two of exited out of his car. Fumihiro, Tomiguchi, Momo were already waiting for us.

“Are the Eight-Six’s preparations complete?” Ryosuke asked.

“It’s already done warming up. It’s good to go anytime.” Momo said.

“Very well, let’s start. Fumihiro.”

“Got it.” Fumihiro nodded as he made it to the Todo School members.

I clutched my left wrist in nervousness, I’d be a liar if being in Ryosuke’s car to drive didn’t make me nervous, especially after Keisuke’s outburst. But I wouldn’t dare to oppose Ryosuke. I trusted him, I knew that for whatever reason, he chose me to do this race. And after what he’s done for me, I’m putting my trust on him.

Momo patted my shoulder and gave me a candy bar to soothe my nervous which I was eternally grateful for. She smiled warmly at me and gave me a hug that I returned, I’m so happy to have a best friend like this.

Fumihiro made his way to the professional driver who was wearing his green uniform, “All right, let’s begin. There’s plenty of road width, so we’d like to start with a simultaneous, side-by-side dash.”

“Fine. I’ll leave it all up to you.” Tomoyuki said.

“Understood. Okay, line up your cars!” Fumihiro called out and I entered my Eight-Six praying my heart would stop trying to run like a train.

Tomoyuki was just about to get inside his Demo Car when he heard the sound of an engine that was not the FD. He quickly looked back to see the Eight-Six moving to the line-up.

“Hey, what the hell? For real, the Eight-Six?!” Daiki exclaimed.

“Didn’t see this one coming, eh?” Todo asked.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Smiley asked his instructor.

Todo gave a smirk as he looked over to Ryosuke, “They don’t disappoint, those guys from Gunma. We were 100% sure they’d come with the FD, meaning they’ve avoided all our preparations. To think they’d use some underpowered Eight-Six…This is an insult to us, and to Tomoyuki. Still, that makes it all the more interesting.”

I sat in my seat holding onto my steering wheel as I inhaled slowly and calmed down. And then the EK-9 lined up beside my Eight-Six.

Smiley who stood in front of us raised his arm, “All right! Starting the countdown! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Go!”

Both of our cars shot forward my car slightly in the lead.

“All right! Her front section’s pulled halfway ahead!” Kenta exclaimed.

“Which will it be?” Fumihiro asked as he leaned closer, sweat forming on his face from his nervousness.

“Which one will enter the corner first?!” Daiki asked.

As the corner came up I immediately shifted my gears and pressed on my brakes to go into my drift and managed to cut off the Ek-9 Demo car.

“The Eight-Six has the lead!”

“Awesome!”

“Sure enough, in a simultaneous dash, the FR probably has the advantage over the FF.” Fumihiro said.

“That’d be because of the difference in their drive systems, huh?”

Smiley stepped back to his own team, “I assume this is according to plan, what just happened.”

“Indeed.” Todo said before chuckling, “That Eight-Six has some rather impressive acceleration, but I’m suspicious as to whether Tomoyuki stepped all the way on the gas. From here to the first corner it’s a battle of just a few seconds, but it could greatly affect the course of the entire race.”


	10. Racing Against a Pro

“Going on the offensive from the beginning certainly led to an advantageous start…but it is not as simple as that.” Ryosuke said startling the others who turned to him surprised. “The area from this starting point to the first corner is one of all-out acceleration, and it divulged plenty of information to our opponent. Accelerating from zero clearly reveals a car’s potential. If one were to remain slightly behind and observe closely, the Eight-Six’s racing capabilities would be plain to see…Not absolute engine power, but everything gear configuration to output characteristics relating to RPM acceleration. Having once shown all our cards, the chances of a tactical victory over a pro racer are nil.”

Fumihiro’s eyes widened, “If tactics are no good, why bother racing? What about driving techniques?”

“Even Fujiwara would be unable to defeat a pro racer using such techniques.” Ryosuke turned to his cousin. “Furthermore, her car’s capabilities would provide no advantage.”

Momo frowned but nodded her head knowing that as fact.

“As far as I can tell, there are no shortcomings with our opponent’s EK-9. Power-wise, it is either on par with or above Fujiwara’s Eight-Six.”

“What?! Then…” Fumihiro became even more distressed. “From the start, you thought this was a race we couldn’t possibly win? Ryosuke!”

“Ryosuke smiled slightly, “Don’t leap to conclusions, Fumihiro. That’s not what I’m saying. There is just one thing…in which Fujiwara is second to none, even when compared to a pro driver. It is that upon which I am betting, and it is why I chose Fujiwara and not Keisuke. There is no such thing as a race that Project D simply cannot win. We fight with the pride of street specialists!”

* * *

(This road is narrow and has poor visibility, but from here it will suddenly change. Coming up is the new second section, where construction to widen the road has finished. It looks good, but the road surface is terrible. Joint lines in the asphalt are bumpy and will toss you around.) He watched closely at the Eight-Six. (It looks like it’s got a lot of power, but that Eight-Six has old suspension. I wonder how far it will even be able to go.)

The corner was coming and he watched as the Eight-Six was jostled around but had no problems really. (So it can stay in complete control even when tossed around by bumpy roads, eh? Well, not too bad. The Eight-Six has some pretty solid suspension, but it’s not enough to hide that it’s having a hard time.)

The more he watched the more confused he got with the whole situation. (I don’t get it. Just what is the point of this race?) Tomoyuki clenched his hands around the steering wheel in frustration. (The answer I’m looking for couldn’t be in a place like this!)

* * *

Keisuke was sulking in his FD when both Kenta and Momo came over and tapped on his window.

“Keisuke.” Kenta called out. The man inside the car opened his eyes at the noise and looked away pouting. (Not gonna happen.)

Momo frowned as she put her hands on her hips, great, he’s pouting like a child. An idea popped in her mind and she tapped Kenta’s shoulder. “I got this, go back to the others.”

“Huh? Are you sure?” Kenta asked unsurely but reluctantly left when Momo nodded her head. Once Kenta was out of earshot she gain a mischievous grin, “Oh, Kei~” She called tapping on the glass but her older cousin didn’t bat an eye.

“I wonder what (Name) would say about this?” She asked in a sing-song voice. “To know that you’re in your car pouting like a little kid.” Her grin widened even more when she noticed how Kei twitched.

“That’s very unbecoming of you Kei, I’m sure (Name) would never like a guy who acts like a child when they don’t get their way.”

(Okay, dammit. Fine!) Keisuke quickly got out of his FD and glared at his cousin who was snickering. “Shut it.” He glared at her.

“One mention of your crush and you come out. How lovely.” Momo grinned and Keisuke’s face reddened.

The two of them walked to where the others were, “Hey, look who I brought!” Momo teased as the others looked at Keisuke.

“Keisuke. Where have you been and what have you been doing?” Ryosuke asked and Keisuke looked away.

“I was in my FD pouting. But I started feeling like an idiot, so I came out.”

(At least he’s honest.) Momo thought and by Ryosuke’s smile, he was finding that an amusing answer just like her.

“You want to ask about my reasoning. Don’t you?” He asked.

“I can’t move forward unless I can think things out for myself. In my FD with the engine off, I cooled down a bit and worked through some reasons of my own. And before long, I had it. When I heard we were going up against a pro racer, I got too worked up over it. I thought about it too much, to where even I thought it was getting dangerous…and honestly, I was scared I’d get into a wreck. If I’d raced in that state, the outcome would not have been good. You thought that too, right?”

“It was a consideration, yes. But the real factor is somewhat different. As part of D’s activities, and in order to perfect my theories on street racing, I am attempting two completely different approaches in pursuit of the same goal. It is for this reason that D has two drivers. One driver will employ an orthodox style, applying motorsports techniques cultivated on the circuit toward street racing…And the other driver…will be a pure street specialist, a product of the streets. Hers will be an irregular style, the result of high-speed racing on only one stage: the mountain pass. Do you understand, Keisuke? Our opponent this time is of the orthodox style. And exceptional one at that. This does not mean that you are inferior to Fujiwara.” He paused.

“It’s about the _nature_ of the racing. Therein lies the only chance of beating a pro racer.”

“I get it. You thought about all that when making your choice, huh? But if you’d just told us that from the beginning, we could’ve gotten things done without getting all confused.” Fumihiro said and Ryosuke closed his eyes.

“I apologize for that. But the ones who are truly confused…are our opponents.” 

* * *

(We’ve passed the high-point corner. Coming up is the tight, downhill third section. I wonder how far this Eight-Six will tag along…It won’t be able to keep up for much longer. I have experience with this, as a pro!) Tomoyuki thought as he entered his drift for the corner along with the Eight-Six.

(This is ridiculous. Any more time than this is just a waste. Even before I started, I knew the answer I was looking for wouldn’t be here. I should just step up and end this thing now. If I get out in front of that Eight-Six…it’s all over!)

Sudo and Iwaki were watched as the two racers neared. “They’re headin’ into the four consecutive winding hairpins!” Iwaki exclaimed.

I hit the brakes to go into my usual shift and going into the second hairpin I saw the EK-9 disappear from my rearview mirror and out of sight before his headlights flashed and he was suddenly beside me.

I gasped in shock, how…how did he get there? (He passed me here?!)

“What the heck?! He passed Akina’s Eight-Six like it was nothin’!” Iwaki said shocked.

“The disappearing line, huh?” Sudo mumbled to himself and Iwaki turned to him just as the two cars passed through.

“Disappearing line?”

“The line at which you disappear from the field of vision of the car in front of you. It looks like you’re just following the in-line, but actually it’s a high-level overtaking technique often used in circuit races. You enter the blind spot in your opponent’s rearview mirror and, while trimming to as short a distance as possible, bleed over into your opponent’s line. If it’s timed just right, even another pro racer would have no way to prevent it. He pulled it off perfectly like it was nothing.” Sudo explained.

“In the four consecutive hairpins, the road widens out and there are any number of lines you could take to make your approach. That makes it close to the same conditions as the circuit…Meaning that as a racing driver, he’ll be right in his element.”

The fourth section of the race was coming up soon. (Just before this bridge, I’m going to set a new speed record for this course! Once we cross the bridge is the fourth section, a tough uphill! I’ll speed ahead and it will be the end! She did so-so for an amateur…)

Coming out of my drift I was racking my head for a plan. (After we cross this bridge comes the uphill. If my car doesn’t have enough power, I won’t be able to keep up. Come on, Eight-Six! I’m counting on your engine!)


	11. Disappearing Line

Tomoyuki was taking it easy now that he passed the Eight-Six and now was climbing the uphill which the Eight-Six should be struggling with. But his eyes widened when the headlights of the said car flashed behind him. (What?! She’s staying right on my tail. This is a bit unusual. For an FD, which is fast on the straightaway, matching the gear ratio to the point on this course where you can achieve top speed will work against you once you reach here. The low-speed corners of the hill climb section won’t match that gear ratio. If your opponent drivers a turbo, he’ll be able to adjust, but…) He looked at the rearview mirror.

(I never thought they’d use the Eight-Six. It’s a crime! Their leader’s a smart one, all right. It wasn’t apparent on the downhill, but on the hill climb, it’s all too clear. That Eight-Six behind me has a better gear configuration. Corners that I’m taking in second gear, she’s taking in first.) A hint of a smile crossed his face.

(But more importantly…ever since I overtook the Eight-Six, her concentration has definitely been on the rise.)

The first race was coming to an end when the cone was in sight and Tomoyuki shifted his gears and braked before swinging back around the way he came with the Eight-Six following behind.

(She’s done a good job keeping up with me. I feel like I’m watching a younger version of myself.) Tomoyuki thought to himself impressed with the Eight-Six driver.

I narrowed my eyes as I tried to think of a way to pass the EK-9. (At this rate, he definitely won’t free up any space. What should I do?) I wondered for a second and I saw my headlights reflect back from the guardrail when it hit me. (I should make it so that he can’t see me! If I disappear from his field of vision, the way he did to me earlier…All I can do is try!)

We were coming to the tunnel when I decided to try it out. (1..5…7) I hit my brakes (Now!) I immediately shut off my headlights just seconds before exiting the tunnel.

(She’s gone!) Tomoyuki stared at his rearview mirror in shock before searching his other mirrors. (The Eight-Six has disappeared from my mirrors!) It was when he was coming into the next corner that he heard the sound of an engine that wasn’t his own. (That’s not the sound of my car. That’s where she is?!)

The Eight-Six’s headlights turned back on and Tomoyuki stared in shock as the Eight-Six was right beside him. She took over the inside and passed him.

Tomoyuki smirked slightly impressed. (She got me. She used the disappearing line I just showed her, huh? This is the first time a car I’ve passed has then passed me and on a mountain road. I’m starting to get it. What Mr. Todo wanted to show me…) But then he snapped, he wasn’t going to lose.

(But I am _not_ going to pull any punches!)

“They’re here!” Iwaki exclaimed.

“The Eight-Six is in front?!” Sudo was shocked by the revelation.

(We’re coming up to the fourth winding hairpin. I’ll show you. In box car racing, there’s this kind of bashing, too!) He waited until the Eight-Six went to drift when he tapped the rear of the Eight-Six causing her to struggle to get control and Tomoyuki took the lead.

(I’m not pushing her hard enough to spin her. I just wanted to throw him off balance for a moment. Sorry, champ. This sort of thing happens every day in the pro racing world!)

My grip on the steering wheel tightened as fury coursed through my veins. (That scumbag! He did that on purpose!)

* * *

~Meanwhile~

“Ryosuke, please tell me. When you let Fujiwara sit in the passenger seat of your FC, what kind of advice did you give her?” Fumihiro asked.

“I gave her no advice.” That took everyone by surprise. “I simply showed her…the strategy for the course I had made based on my own run. She races now with an intuitive understanding of how her racing differs from mine.”

“S-So then…” Fumihiro started, “Fujiwara took the strategy you’d made after you ran the course first and that’s what she’s racing with?”

* * *

I had managed to calm myself from the anger that I felt when he bumped me back there. Now was not time to be angry. (We’re almost to the goal. If he gets away from me here, there’s no way I’ll get a second chance.) That’s when it hit me and I turned off my headlights once more.

Tomoyuki’s eyes widened slightly from surprise. (That again? I won’t fall for the same trick twice!)

The spectator watched as the EK-9 came around the bend, “The Eight-Six isn’t coming!” One of them cheered when another car flew by them. They stumbled back in shock as the Eight-Six raced without its headlight.

“What the heck?! The Eight-Six is racing with her headlights off!”

* * *

Momo’s phone started ringing and she picked it up and had a heart attack. “She WHAT?!” She screamed in utter shock as the others turned to her in fear. “W-What is she thinking?! Why are her headlights off!!” She demanded and the others could hear stammering from the other side of the line.

Now that got Ryosuke’s and Keisuke’s attention.

(Incredible.) Ryosuke thought as he looked to the road that the two racers took at the beginning. (I didn’t teach her that. It’s her own original move. This is the thing about Fujiwara upon which I was betting. When she’s cornered and the situation becomes grim, she awakens…evolves!)

Keisuke stood deep in thought after hearing (Name) driving with her headlights off. (I swear, she only knows how to worry me when she does stunts like these. How much more amazing can she get? She’s practically unbeatable and yet she never slows down and when I think that she does something amazing she can immediately do something much more incredible. Just how much more amazing can you get, (Name))

* * *

Even though Tomoyuki couldn’t see the Eight-Six he could hear her. (There she is! She’s keeping up! She’s not in my mirrors, but she’s definitely behind me! This is crazy! Who goes racing around a mountain road in the pitch dark with their headlights off?!)

(I can’t look at his tail lights…) I reminded myself. (Look only at the road lit up by the car in front of me! I just have to concentrate only on burning the image into my mind and superimposing the line that Ryosuke showed me.) It was as if the EK-9 disappeared and I focused only on the line that I needed to follow.

(This is too much. To think I’d get shown up like this…You’re pretty incredible. But in this last section, there’s no point you can pull out ahead. Victory is mine! The goal is just ahead. I’ve won for sure.)

(I won’t give up! If there’s an opening, I’m definitely taking it!)

Tomoyuki braked for the incoming corner when a wild cat ran across the road at the same time startling him and he braked to avoid it.

My eyes widened when I saw the opening and pressed down on the gas, driving beside him before turning on my headlights once more, it was the final stretch. The two cars braked at the same time for the incoming corner but the Eight-Six was on the inside and slipped ahead just slightly.

Both the Todo School members and Project D watched the tense moment of who was going to win. Todo shut his eyes already knowing.

The Eight-Six crossed the finish line first and won.

I immediately headed over Tomoyuki to try to understand why he had moved and let me pass. He was taking off his suit when I came over, “Um…Why did you yield the line? Just before the last corner.”

“Oh, there.” He scratched his nose as he spoke, “There’s no big reason. There was something on the road. A cat or something.”

My eyes widened in realization as he continued, “I reflexively avoided it. Well, this is how it goes when luck’s not on your side. Plus, there was the slope of the uphill toward the goal…”

“There was?” I asked.

“Ah, I guess you wouldn’t have seen it, huh?” He said with a soft sigh.

“Um, I…” I tried to voice my thoughts across but he shook his head.

“You won.” He stated as he grabbed his gloves off the top of the car. “If there is a Lady Luck out there, then you had what it takes today to move her.” He turned away from me, “Today, I lose.”

I watched as he left me alone with my thoughts. (This doesn’t feel like a win in my book…) I looked down at my Eight-Six stroking it slightly as I drifted off into my thoughts.

“(Name), celebratory cake time!!” Momo shouted from behind me and I barely had enough time to prepare myself before she flung herself on me. I gasped as I almost fell to the ground in shock before just barely catching myself and standing up with Momo giving me a wide grin.

A hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked to see Ryosuke. He had a small smile on his face and nodded. I knew I should be polite even with the inner turmoil inside so I gave him a smile and nodded back at him.


	12. The Other FD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so am I the only one who didn't find Kyoko to be that good of a love interest for Keisuke? I mean, I have nothing against her personally, but the fact that she's the cliche 'you're the first guy I ever felt this way about' kind of had me taken aback. And they way she calls Keisuke 'Darling' not even 10 minutes after meeting him kind of creeps me out. 
> 
> But no matter my personal opinions on the girl, I did feel bad about making her look like a lunatic. But Keisuke is already taken by (Name)!!!
> 
> I mean to insult no one, but I just wanted to get my opinion out and hear your own. I'm not one to really debate over these things so let me know what your own opinions are. 

Today we were going to race the Northern Saitama Alliance, both Keisuke and I had already done our practice laps but Keisuke couldn’t get the configuration right for his FD.

I drank some water with Momo beside me as she went on about how this stage was horrible and after my laps yesterday I couldn’t agree with her more. This was a hard road to follow and it was terrible on the car’s suspension and wheels.

“Momo.” Ryosuke called out as he walked over to us. “I need you to help Tomiguchi on Keisuke’s FD.”

“Alright.” Momo said before running off to help Tomiguchi.

“Fujiwara, I want you to run the uphill just once and come back. I want your take on how to improve Keisuke’s FD.” Ryosuke commanded and I blinked.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be back.” I nodded as I entered my car. As soon as I drove the first straightaway I noticed just how bad it really was. (Wow, Keisuke sure does have his work cut out for him. This road is terrible.) My car was being jostled and jumped at every bump that the road had.

(I know that they don’t raise his suspension that much but I think that he’s going to have to and have the other set of tires that we have. His tires wouldn’t work at getting an easy grip with how bad the traction is.)

My thoughts were cut short when I noticed something, it was a black FD, oh was this the girl racer that Fumihiro was telling me about? The hood was opened and her emergency lights were on, something must be bad with her engine. I stopped in front of her and got out of the Eight-Six, “Is something wrong?”

Her eyes widened in surprise, “I-I was racing, and all of a sudden it lost power…”

I stepped up to her and looked at her engine, “With no warning?” I asked.

“No…not like that. It felt a bit strange since the day before yesterday. I thought maybe it was just my imagination.” She explained and I looked at her.

(That’s the same thing that happened to me before my accident.) I looked over her and I was relieved that she wasn’t hurt.

“But the power clearly cut out just now. I got scared, so I pulled over.” She said tearfully before she all-out started sobbing. “I was so excited to race against Keisuke Takahashi and now I won’t be able to. I should have checked it, I knew I should have but I was so excited that I…”

My eyes softened at her, she really wanted to face Keisuke. I already know that Keisuke was excited to race against another FD as well but if her car isn’t going to get fixed then this whole race is going to suck and Keisuke’s going to be angry.

I looked at her once more before looking at her engine and spotted something strange. I leaned closer to it her pipe slipped off. I turned to her, “Hey, don’t cry.” I tried to console her.

“B-But…”

“Look, I have a toolbox specifically for the FC and FD, let me look into it and I can fix it up. I work as a mechanic back home.” I said as I walked to the trunk of the Eight-Six and got out the toolbox that Tomiguchi gave me in case I ever needed to fix Keisuke’s FD.

I gave her a soft smile, “Let me help you out.”

“But you’re an opponent.” She said and I shook my head.

“Yes, but more than that I’m a mechanic, racing is just a plus side to the job I love.” I set my toolbox down and place my gloves on. “Will you let me help you?” I asked as I held my hand out for her to take.

She looked nervous as she looked between my hand and me but she wiped away her tears and nodded. “Yes.” She took my hand and immediately I got to work.

“Will you be able to fix it?” She asked.

“Probably, Tomiguchi gave me his extra toolbox while the van he drives has all the extra parts for Keisuke’s FD.” I gave her a smile.

“Just leave it to me.”

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Momo wiped her forehead in slight exhaustion of fixing the FD, she went over to (Name)'s fridge and got out a water to drink. She grabbed a can of (Name)'s favorite drink to give to her and she stood to look for the girl but she wasn’t around.

“Ryo, where’s (Name)?” Momo asked her cousin who was talking to Fumihiro and Keisuke.

“She’s not around?” Fumihiro asked as he looked around, “Her Eight-Six isn’t here either.”

Ryosuke looked at his watch, “I sent her out to practice nearly an hour ago, she should have been back by now.”

“What? Where’d she go?” Keisuke asked.

“I told her to run the uphill.” Ryosuke answered.

“Did she crash?” Fumihiro asked anxiously.

Momo already took out her phone and dialed the girl’s number. “No response.” She tried another two more times until…

“She picked up!”

The others turned to her, “Hey, where are you, everyone was worried that something happened.”

There was a pause and then they could hear the other girl respond, “Wait, what happened?” Momo repeated. “Can it be fixed? Wait, are you fixing it now? Wait-“ Momo stopped to look at the others.

“The uphill driver with the FD, her car broke down and she’s fixing it.”

“What?” Keisuke asked.

“Does she have the right equipment?” Fumihiro asked.

“Yeah, she has my extra toolbox.” Tomiguchi added.

“Pass it to me.” Ryosuke said and Momo gave her cousin the phone.

“Fujiwara.” He called out and he could hear her talking to someone else. “Pass me the white cord.” (Name) said a little off to the side before there was the sound of a cord dropped. “Fujiwara.” He repeated and this time it seemed to work.

“Oh, hello? Ryosuke, sorry.”

“Will the FD be fixed?” He asked.

“Yeah, just give me so more time. I’m struggling with the intercooler hose, it deteriorated.”

“I’ll send Tomiguchi to you.” Ryosuke said.

“That’d be a great help, thank you.” There was a sound of something falling and clattering. “Oh god, are you okay?” Immediately (Name) hung up the phone and Ryosuke passed it back to his cousin.

“Tomiguchi, I need you to take the van over to help.” The blonde bespectacled male nodded. “On it.”

“Hey, wait, let me go too.” Keisuke said quickly. “It’ll be better with more help, right? And I’m an FD driver I can help out.”

Ryosuke couldn’t even answer him as Keisuke went inside the van with Tomiguchi.

* * *

I was in the middle loosening the bolt connecting the cable when I heard the sound of a car honking and I turned to see Tomiguchi. He pulled over in the spot where I had my Eight-Six parked before but I moved it so that we could use his equipment.

Keisuke also seemed to be here as well which had the other female racer stop breathing when she was in his presence. (It’s him…It’s really him!)

“What happened here?” Keisuke asked and I was going to respond when the Kyoko spoke up.

“Ah…well…” She stumbled over her words when the man that she’s been thinking about looked over at him.

I was going to explain but Tomiguchi leaned over to see the engine himself, “It’s not in terrible condition. You just need the intercooler hose, right?”

I nodded my head and he went back to the van and picked up a very similar hose to the one that the Kyoko had.

“Well, let’s do this on the double.” Keisuke said after Kyoko managed to explain her situation to him. To be honest, he was rather disappointed. He was all excited about racing another FD but for someone like her who was ignorant to even take care of her car properly made it hard to like her.

((Name) would have never made that mistake. She’s so careful and she works with Momo to care for her beloved Eight-Six. But this chick can’t even bother to check when she feels something off when her car doesn’t feel right? That’s pathetic.) He thought as he glanced at the brunet wearing a red hoodie before turning to look at (Name)

who was with Tomiguchi and started helping them out.

(He looked at me!) Kyoko’s face reddened at the thought. (He looked at me and he’s helping me fix my car so that we can battle. He’s so cool!) Her heart skipped multiple beats as she stared longingly at her ‘darling’.

The black FD was fixed in no time now that we had the proper equipment and three people on board helping out. Tomiguchi and I were putting away the equipment and tools that we used while Keisuke checked out the FD.

“The boost is working perfectly. This won’t let you complain about not having any power!” Keisuke said looking at the other woman before stepping out of the driver’s seat.

“Um, I really don’t know what to say…” Kyoko trailed off,

“That’s fine. If you want to thank anyone thank (Name), she’s the one who decided to help out first.” Keisuke said looking over to his teammate who was getting ready to get into her Eight-Six to get back to the others.

Keisuke started walking away from her before stopping, “Just return the sentiment in our race.”

Kyoko was fixated and looked at him longingly as he turned his back to her and walked off to where (Name) stood about to get inside her car.

Kyoko turned when she heard more cars coming and saw that it was her team who stopped to walk over to her.

Keisuke entered the Eight-Six’s passenger seat and I turned to look at him puzzled.

“What? Can’t I sit here?” He asked and I shook my head letting out a puff of laughter.

“No, it’s fine. I just thought that you’d go with Tomiguchi is all.” I stated as I turned on the Eight-Six and drove back to the others.

(I like him…I like him so much! I can’t control myself!) Kyoko thought helplessly as she watched the two cars leave her heart thumping out of control.

“So, (Name).” Keisuke started and I glanced at him and let out a small hum.

“Any advice for the race?” He asked and I tilted my head slightly as I thought of an answer. Ryosuke said that this race for Keisuke was supposed to be ‘strict learning’ so I can’t really give away the answer.

“Well,” I spoke softly as I turned the corner feeling the car being jostled around, “Her car uses a single turbine and you use a double turbine.” I said vaguely.

“What is that mean?” Keisuke asked.

I gave another hum, “You’ll have to figure it out.”

He sighed and I smiled, “You’ll figure it out, Keisuke. I know you’ll win this race. I believe in you and your abilities.”

Keisuke’s breathing hitched slightly as his heart jumped at those words. The female’s words washed over him basking him in this tender warmness that he’s never felt before. His face tinted red and he quickly looked out the window to avoid looking at the girl driving.

“Thanks.” Was all he could manage out. Knowing that (Name) believed in him made him feel like he had to win this race no matter what. He wanted to do her proud, he wanted her to acknowledge him just like he does her.


	13. FD Vs. FD

Kyoko and Keisuke stood across from each other, her FD in the front while Keisuke’s FD was behind. Kyoko’s heart was hammering in her chest as she stood in front of her crush, “Um, I…I’m Kyoko Iwase. It’s a pleasure.” Was all she managed out without stammering.

“I’m Keisuke Takahashi of Project D.” Keisuke said simply before quickly turning away from the female without a second glance.

Kyoko would be a liar if she said that she wasn’t hurt when the man she loves didn’t glance at her but she was determined. She was going in the lead to show him just how great of a driver she was. She was going to win his affection and his attention, she was determined to and with that resolve, she went into her car.

Keisuke walked to his car when his brother called him, “Keisuke. I have just one word of advice. If something strikes you as off in the middle of the race, remember this: your opponent drives a single turbine.”

“Huh?” That seemed to perk Keisuke because it was the same thing that (Name) told him when they were coming back down. He was confused. (What is that?! I don’t know what it even means! But (Name) said the same thing, what is it that they’re trying to tell me?)

Ryosuke didn’t say anymore as he turned to Fumihiro, “Let’s begin Fumihiro.”

“Okay.” Fumihiro nodded his head as he began walking to start the race. Once the two racers were in their cars he raised his hand, “Very well, here comes the start! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! GO!”

The two FD’s flew by as they began to race. Keisuke watched her go through the corner easily. (She’s good. She’s really good…But why? This is the same person who didn’t bother to check if her car worked properly. Is she enough of an opponent to really make me struggle? I don’t get it? Am I racing that badly? Or are my car’s setting off?)

Coming into the next corner his rear tires slid with the loss of traction that the road was giving. Keisuke struggled to balance it before taking a breath. (Calm down…Don’t get riled up. Just stay cool. This has only just started!) He braked and shifted gears easily to continue his race.

(It’s strange.) Kyoko thought. (Tackling the mountain pass has never felt so fulfilling before. Even though, no matter what I try, I could never beat him…I just…want him to see.) She braked for the corner. (To watch me now, and see the best racing I’m capable of! That’s why I chose to race in front! Right now, I’m the only thing he’s paying attention to.) She felt a smirk came on her face at the thought.

(No one else, he’s not thinking about anyone else but me! And that’s enough to make me happy! Watch me, my darling! This is who I am!)

Keisuke watched her and the speed that they were running at and how he was lagging behind. (I’m surprised. She’s fast. I didn’t think too much of her but I was off.) He stared at the car ahead of him intently. (And knowing that, I’m starting to realize once again and knowing that (Name) believes in me I’m going to give this race my all! I don’t plan to be beaten when (Name) believes in me and I’m definitely not being beaten by someone with the same 13B. Let’s go, my 13B turbo! Roar for me!)

He pressed down on the accelerator and gained his boost with the turbo to catch up to her.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

“I see.” Fumihiro said as he hung up his phone and looked over to Ryosuke. “This is a surprise. Now it’s apparently an even fight.”

“It has long been a theory that single turbine engines can attain sudden explosive power when pushed past a certain RPM threshold, but modern turbines are highly functional and will operate rapidly even when there is little backpressure. That type of power generation is well suited to this course, no doubt making the car easier to drive. The person who worked on it knew this course inside and out, and was quite clever.”

“That is true, her FD was wired in a strange way that I’ve never seen before.” I said as I thought back to when I was fixing her engine.

Ryosuke looked back out to the river flowing beneath us, “By comparison, Keisuke’s car is a twin-turbo. Its method of power output is not suited for this course. That acts as a handicap, meaning that at present, this is an even race.”

“If you knew all that, couldn’t you have given us a little hint during the practice runs so we could’ve done something with the car’s settings?” Fumihiro asked.

“No. To have to rely upon power settings is to be unfit to be a driver in Project D.” Ryosuke paused and I took in his words and thought about them. He turned to look at Fumihiro, “I told you that Keisuke’s assignment in this race had to do with accelerator handling. The road’s surface is in poor condition, resulting in limited traction and making it the ideal stage for training in accelerator handling. If we were to assign a level of five in terms of maximum acceleration that Keisuke can currently control…ideally, that will become doubled to level 10.”

(Level 10? That’s really high.) I thought as Ryosuke spoke again.

“I underwent the same training myself, long ago.” There was a dark hint under his words, Ryosuke’s never spoken like that, I wonder what happened.

* * *

(The space between us opens up a bit in the straightaways…She has more power than me? If so, then why is she so stable when coming out of corners?) His rear tires slipped and he let up on the accelerator before pressing back down.

(No matter how you look at it, I should have more acceleration power, but I’m having a harder time with this. Am I just that bad a driver? I don’t get it, big brother, (Name)! You said she has a single turbine, but what does that mean? What’s the difference between a single and a twin?!)

He came out of the corner and he looked down before looking up at the other car. (Even if we step on the gas at the same time, she moves smoothly while I slide out too much. No matter how you look at it, I’m putting more load on the tires. So what do I do?) He tried to rack his brain for answers before listing possibilities.

(Should I delay my acceleration timing? No, that won’t work. I’ll fall behind. It’s not the acceleration points I have to change, it’s the way I accelerate! Maybe more delicately. Up till now, I’ve been stepping down about two centimeters. If I do half of that, one centimeter.) He tensed as he started his new change.

(Take a breath, hold it, one more centimeter…) But he pressed down too much and his rear tires slipped again. He cursed. (I’m still stepping too much. Dammit! This is so hard! This is the first time I’ve tried this kind of delicate accelerator handling!)

With every corner that they were going through Keisuke was trying his best to be delicate when it comes to accelerating. And it seemed to be working, with every passing corner he was getting closer and he was stabilizing his car after the corners unlike before where he was sliding.

Kyoko’s body tingled in awe with how this race was playing out. (Incredible…I’m tingling! I can feel his gaze on my back, so much that it hurts! Right now, beyond a shadow of a doubt, my darling and I are in our own private world!) He was irked as she was completely in bliss. (It’s wonderful…I don’t want it to end. I want to keep racing like this forever!)

Keisuke was deep in thought, he was finally understanding what his brother and (Name) were trying to tell him. And then he remembered the words that (Name) told him when they were inside her car.

 _‘You’ll figure it out, Keisuke. I know you’ll win this race. I believe in you and your abilities’_ just remembering her words caused his body to relax as he thought about the female Eight-Six driver.

(It’s so strange. Normally only big brother’s words cause me to have a sense of calmness but her words are giving me a strange feeling. Something so different from my normal races. Not only was it calming me but it was giving me this warmness. It’s so peaceful, just knowing that she believes in me, it’s enough for me to do anything. I was so wound up and full of tension, but…just the mere thought of her is giving me a new resolution that I never knew I could have.)

Keisuke felt like he was floating, his body moving on its own. Something akin to his teammate who can drive her Eight-Six without looking. His muscles all relaxed and he couldn’t help but think that it was all because of (Name).

With only her words, she can change everything about Keisuke.

He realized just how much he loved the woman, who he’s been chasing since he’s met her.

He loves her. He loves (Name)…And he’s not going to let her down.

Having finally accepted his feelings, this race was over and done with.

(We’re almost to the goal already.) Kyoko thought not looking at her darling in the rearview mirror. (If I keep going like this, we’ll enter the second race.) She relaxed as a smile overcame her lips and in that second of her daydream, she ran over a bump causing her to lose control of her sense of balance.

Keisuke noticed and immediately pressed down on the gas until he was practically at her bumper. (Her single turbine’s a weak point! Pitiful…I’m such an idiot for not realizing before. Why didn’t I realize it sooner?! (Name) had all of this even before the race started.)

Coming out of the corner Kyoko gasped seeing at how close Keisuke was on her.

(She’s definitely fast when she’s running smoothly, but if her racing gets thrown off even momentarily, it makes her vulnerable.) He changed lanes for the next corner and when she goes into the corner he lightly taps on her rear because of the closeness they had going into the bend.

Kyoko started sweating when her car lost its stability and left the inside open for her darling to get. Her eyes tried to focus as the turbo pressure that she was accumulating dropped.

(She didn’t step on the gas and her boost pressure dropped! Yes!) He pressed down on the gas and his boost pressure went up. (The twin-turbo has a little time lag…and now is when it does its thing!)

The two FD’s were driving side by side as they braked for the next corner.

(No…) Kyoko pleaded. (Don’t pass me!)

But her darling managed to get slightly ahead of her.

(I want to keep racing. I don’t want to let it end!) She begged but it was too late because Keisuke’s FD gained the lead as he came out of the corner before flying past her.

(Don’t go…darling!)

But Keisuke had already won this race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so this is my favorite chapter and I really hope that you guys enjoyed it. Can you believe it? After so long Keisuke admitted his feelings~! AH! I'm still freaking out over it. Seriously though, please let me know what you think!!


	14. Blossoming Feelings

The two racers went to the spot that their teammates were waiting for Keisuke was in front as he parked behind the Eight-Six and got out of his car, “I pulled it off somehow.” He said as the others came over to him.

“It was a pretty tight race. The car’s settings were all wrong. I noticed it soon after the race started, but there was nothing that could be done. The only thing to do was hold back on the accelerator handling to try to save my tires.” He explained.

“Still, that was impressive how you noticed the opponent’s weak point at the last moment.” Fumihiro.

“I guess.” He shrugged, “It was the smallest thing. Something caused her to wobble. She recovered well, but after that her acceleration speed was sluggish, and it looked like I could ram her from behind. That’s when it hit me. Maybe the car had a peaky engine with a substantial turbo lag. It’s powerful at straight vertical racing, but weak when it comes to horizontal racing. If I’d noticed that sooner, I might not have had such a hard time.”

“Don’t forget today’s accelerator handling, Keisuke.” Ryosuke stated. “When we return to Akagi, practice it repeatedly till it is part of your repertoire. While not flashy, it is a technique of great importance. It will dramatically increase your range of tactics to improve tire performance.”

Keisuke let out a small sigh as he smiled slightly at his brother’s words, “Yeah. So this is just as you’d plan, huh?”

Momo pulled me aside to talk about my car’s settings for my race now. I’d be going up against the leader of the team, he was the only driving the silver SXE10. Momo was doing the last check on the Eight-Six’s engine when Fumihiro came over to me.

“I’m taking the lead?” I asked slightly surprised.

“That’s right. It’s a bit unexpected, but their guy chose to come from behind. How’s the check coming?” He asked to Momo.

She got up and smiled as he lowered the hood, “The check’s complete. You can go anytime.”

“Alright, standby.” Fumihiro turned to where my opponent was talking, “Please line up the cars at the starting line. Before I got into my car a hand grabbed my wrist and I turned to see Keisuke.

“Hey…um…” He stammered slight as his face flushed, he wouldn’t look at me in my eyes, “I…”

(Is he getting sick?) I wondered worriedly but kept my thoughts to myself.

“I want to say…I believe in you and in your abilities as well.” He finally said meeting my eyes and a smile overcame my face.

“Thank you.” I thanked feeling happy that he believed in me. It was nice. He let go of my wrist and I entered my car and backed up before going to where we were going to start.

“Don’t do anything reckless, Nobuhiko.” Nobuhiko’s teammate warned.

“I know.” He said. (I already know I can’t keep up with her…But if I can watch the Eight-Six race for even that much longer than I have to. As a racer, not only for my own hobby…but for the second challenge with the Saitama area.)

“Fujiwara.” Ryosuke said as he stepped to where Momo and I were talking.

“Yes?” I asked looking up at him.

“Once the race starts, hold back for a while and keep pace with the rear car. Even if a little distance opens between you, pull him along without shaking him off. Once you clear the first hairpin, you can do as you like. You can even increase your speed all at once, ending the race sooner. Do you understand? Not until after the first hairpin.” He said and I nodded.

“Okay.”

“Good. Fumihiro!” He looked up to the other man. “Yeah.” Fumihiro nodded.

“All right, beginning the countdown!” He held up his arm. “In five seconds! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Go!”

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Keisuke and Kenta who were conversing together heard the tires squealing as the downhill race started. “Man, I wish I could watch…” Kenta whined softly. “But now that your race is finished, it’s like I’m relieved enough that I’ve gotten hungry!”

“There’s still lots of food in Van 1 leftover from (Name)'s and Momo’s convenience store run.” Keisuke pointed to the van parked back.

Kenta gasped and grew excited, “No way! (Name) always makes sure to grab our favorite snacks. Do you want something?”

“No, I’m fine.” Keisuke said and watched as the younger one ran to the van. He turned back to where the downhill race was and was lost in thought over (Name). After coming to his conclusion of feelings it was as if a new door had opened for him.

He was so lost in thought that he never realized someone was coming towards him until they spoke, “Um…” He turned to see the girl he just raced.

“Really, thank you so much for everything.” Kyoko bowed.

“What the heck? Didn’t I say that I wasn’t the one that you should be thanking, it was (Name) who fixed your FD.” Keisuke said.

“But you helped and I didn’t get the chance to before she went off to do the downhill.” Kyoko said.

“Forget it. I didn’t do much anyway, and what I did we settled before we’d even started racing.” He then paused to think of his words. “But…”

Kyoko’s heart jumped hoping that he felt her affections and it started beating erratically at his next words. 

“I’ve got something to be grateful to you for, too. I made a few new discoveries during today’s race.”

Her heart was about to burst as she hoped that her feelings came across to him.

“You’re a great driver, and fast. I’m not saying that; I don’t do flattery really. I thought pretty harshly of you at first, but I take them back. That was wrong of me.” Keisuke said.

“N-No, it’s okay…” Kyoko stammered slightly.

He gave her a small smile, “All right then, let’s consider the matter closed.”

Kyoko’s heart fluttered in her chest as a blush crossed her face. “Um, I…” She clasped her hands in front of her to ease her nerves. “I enjoyed it. Today’s race. I’ve never enjoyed anything so much.” She fiddled with her fingers, “Um…”

Keisuke glanced at her wondering what she wanted to say.

And Kyoko inhaled, “Um…Um, here’s the thing. Are you dating anyone right now, Takahashi?”

Keisuke’s eyes widened at the question before looking at the girl in front of him. He’s only just figured out his feelings for (Name) and now this girl wants him to say it?

“Well…” He trailed off, “Not at the moment, no.” He said as he looked away.

Kyoko brightened up at those words, “R-Really?!” Her heart fluttering in her chest.

“But…there’s a girl that I-”

Kyoko paid no heed to his next words as she bowed, “Thank you very much!” She exclaimed before scampering off.

“H-Hey!” Keisuke tried but she left. “What was that about? Weirdo.”

Meanwhile, Kenta was crouching as he ate his brownie overhearing the conversation from before. (A little hard for me to come out…)

* * *

Nobuhiko watched as the Eight-Six in front of him braked and went into her drift. (She’s incredible. Or rather, she’s dangerous! Her corner entry is insane!)

I glanced at the tachometer before looking at the rearview mirror. I wasn’t going to nine knowing that I would lose him. The race continued with me hiding my three top-end RPMs to follow Ryosuke’s instructions and I braked for the next corner and drifted.

(She’s so smooth, it’s like she’s gliding…it’s as if I could get sucked right in. But why am I able to keep up with her, even barely? Because there’s less of a slope here compared to just after the start? I can’t believe that would be the only reason. She should have more skills than just this. My heart’s pounding. I’m as excited as when I’d just bought my car and run my first race. All five of my senses are completely engaged, imprinting themselves upon me.)

He watched the Eight-Six ahead of him. (All right, show me! Show me the true nature of your superhuman speed and technique!)

I thought back to Ryosuke’s words just as the first hairpin was coming up. I felt a smile come across my face as I hit my brakes and shifted my gears to get into my normal drift. No more holding back.

Nobuhiko gasped as he watched as the Eight-Six did a complete shift as he braked for the corner. He narrowed his eyes seeing the Eight-Six fly past the corner and came to the startling realization that the Eight-Six was three cars length away from him and distancing herself so far. He was absolutely shocked as the Eight-Six made it to the next corner and flew by, it was unlike anything he’s ever seen before.

He lost this race.

* * *

“How was it, Nobuhiko? What are your thoughts after gone up against the Gunma area’s downhiller?” His cousin, Wataru asked.

“'How was it?’ She ended the race after the first hairpin.” Nobuhiko stated.

Wataru nodded as he crossed his arms, “When I went up against that Eight-Six, it was a close race that could have gone either way. After all, we took it as far as the fifth race.”

Nobuhiko raised his glasses, “Because this course has a mix of uphill stages, don’t you think? If it were a purely downhill course, I wonder whether the race would have lasted that long.” He mocked.

“Jeez!” Wataru winced slightly, “Way to hit a person where it hurts.”

“The Eight-Six’s downhill certainly was enough to give me goosebumps. But…there was one thing that bothered me. I felt like the driver of that Eight-Six kept pace with me on purpose.” Nobuhiko explained and the others looked at each other.

“Why would she do that?” Wataru asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m just reading too much into it. In any case…Thanks to what she showed me, I’ve come up with my own solution. A way to beat that Eight-Six.”

“To beat the Eight-Six?!” His teammates gasped.

“That’s right. The one and only way.” Before they heard the sounds of tires squealing and they turned to see Eight-Six.

“A time trial race?” They watched as the Eight-Six flew past them before braking and entering her drift for the corner.

“It’s incredible, huh? Her acceleration.” Wataru said.

“I wonder what kind of course record she’ll set. But today’s race was just the opening move toward the second round of the Saitama battle. We couldn’t ask for worthier opponents. And we’ll stop them…Project D!”


	15. Kyoko's Confession

Keisuke was practicing his acceleration handling just like his brother told him to while Kenta, Tomiguchi, and Fumihiro all stood together waiting. But Kenta finally spoke up, “Keisuke…He’s pretty popular with the ladies, right?” He remembered having to hide behind the van last night.

Both other men turned to him in shock, “What are you talking about?! That was sudden!”

“It’s just, well. I kind of got that impression last night.” Kenta said nervously. “I mean, that FD driver was super interested in him.”

“Yes, Keisuke’s popular. Of course, he is. That’s no reason to go bringing it up now.” Fumihiro said.

“Yeah…”

“Anyway, these past few years, he doesn’t seem to have any interest in women.” Fumihiro stated.

“Huh? Why not?” Kenta asked.

“I guess because it’s too much of a hassle?” Fumihiro wondered before thinking back. “I’m sure that he broke up with the last girl he was dating after he bought the FD and joined the Red Suns. He’s the type of guy who puts all his concentration into one thing. Plus women don’t really join the street racing circuit so that could also be a problem.”

“That’s true. If their interests don’t match then the relationship falls apart.” Tomiguchi added.

“Unlike Ryosuke, he’s not efficient enough to balance two things at once. He said he broke up with her because he was busy and couldn’t make time to meet. Still, he was out racing the mountain pass every night, so he was probably completely occupied.” Fumihiro stopped when he heard the sound of an engine.

The three of them turned to see the same black FD from the past race. “Huh?” They were shocked, why would she be here.

“Why is she…?”

The Black FD parked and the girl came out.

Kenta was taken aback. (There she is!) They watched as she looked around before spotting the three of them.

“Hello.” She greeted them.

“Hello…”

“I-I wonder if she came to see Keisuke.” Kenta whispered.

“Probably.” Fumihiro said.

“There’s no ‘probably’ about it. Of course, she did!” Tomiguchi whispered harshly.

Before they could utter another word there was the sound of Keisuke’s FD who finally returned.

“He’s back!” Keisuke drove up to them and parked and got out of his car. He immediately noticed the female and turned to look at her. He glanced back to his teammates before looking back at her and sighed. He didn’t say a word as he walked away without sparing her a second glance and she quickly followed him.

Once they were away enough that the others wouldn’t hear them he turned to the female. “You came all the way here?”

“I heard this was your home course. Do you race every day, even when there’s no expedition planned?” Kyoko asked.

“Not every day, but…I’ve got an assignment regarding accelerator handling. Right now, I’m sort of focusing on that as I’m racing.” Keisuke explained.

“As fast as you are, you still get ‘assignments’?” She smiled in awe. “Incredible! You all are really on a different level.”

Keisuke just stared at her blankly unsure what to make of her being here, “Look…” He started. “What are you doing here?”

Kyoko was taken aback at how disinterested he sounded and she looked down at the ground, “I thought if I came here I could see you…And I wanted to see you, no matter what.” She started trembling in fear. “Have I bothered you?”

Nearby, the others were crouched behind Keisuke’s FD as they stared at the two of them.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Kenta asked wanting to know.

“Shh!”

Keisuke let out a sigh, “This time I’ll be perfectly clear. If you’ve got no other business here, don’t come again.”

Kyoko deflated, “Why?! Do you hate me?”

“It’s not a matter of hate or like.” Keisuke said easily.

“Then why?”

Keisuke was getting tired of this exchange, “Look, if you come here, it’ll be a bother.” He started walking away but Kyoko quickly stepped in front of him.

“Wait! Listen, please!” She pleaded, “I won’t get in the way. I can just watch, right? I’m fine just being able to watch you race. I swear I won’t get in the way, so please don’t hate me so much.” She promised.

“I’ve never felt this way before, not once. I don’t know what else I should do…I…I like you. This is the first time I’ve ever liked a man so much. I can’t put it very well, but you’re special to me. Really! So…I want to see you, no matter what! That’s all right, isn’t it? If I come again…” She trailed off staring at him.

Keisuke sighed, “You don’t get it at all. What I meant when I said it’ll be a bother. If you were so terrible, I’d just ignore you and that’d be the end of that. But I can’t do that, which is why you’ll get in the way.”

Kyoko started crying, “But…Don’t you see? You and I drive the same car and our race was special, wasn’t it?” She asked desperate to know that he felt the same that she did when they raced together. “I knew I wasn’t any match for you and that’s why I wanted to go first. I wanted to show you just how good I was, to show you the best fight that I’ve ever done.” She inhaled quickly.

“I could feel you staring at me so intently throughout our race and I never wanted to finish the race. I could be happy just racing with you forever. You were all I could think about during our race. No matter what, you kept popping back up in my mind, surely…surely you felt the same way.”

Keisuke didn’t say anything but ran his fingers through his hair in irritation. “No. That wasn’t like it at all.”

Kyoko froze, her heart shattering at the words as she looked up to the man that she liked so much as tears ran down her face.

“You weren’t on my mind the way I was on yours. All I was thinking was about how I could beat you. And for my other thoughts, well, they were on someone else.”

“B-But you said that there wasn’t another girl…” Kyoko whispered as she started shaking again. “You said-“

Keisuke cut her off, “I said that I wasn’t dating anyone!” Before he unintentionally raised his voice at her, “But I’ve been chasing someone! She’s all I can think about now, and with our race…I realized just what my feelings are for her. And I don’t want to date anyone other than her.”

He turned away from Kyoko, “Do you understand now? Your race with me was nothing more than a race. I don’t and won’t harbor feelings for you.” He then walked away from Kyoko to his FD.

“You all right with this, Keisuke?” Fumihiro asked as best as he could to not show that they overheard his last words.

“I made my point clear to her, and that’s all I care about.” Keisuke said as he entered his FD. “Sorry, I think I’m going home for the day.” Was all he said before he drove off.

“Sure…” Fumihiro said not wanting to argue with the younger Takahashi. They watched as he left quickly enough and looked at each other.

As Keisuke drove home he couldn’t help but think back to Kyoko’s confession. He sure didn’t like her in the way that apparently she likes him. He will say that she is a good driver, but other than that, there’s nothing more. (What was she talking about during our race? Why did she think that she’d be on my mind like that?)

He looked at his steering wheel, the race to him was not only just a race though. (I finally figured out my feelings for (Name) as well.) He thought about how much she’s changed from the person she once was when she was still in high school.

(She’s changed so much since I first met her. I feel like I keep getting left behind, she’s getting more and more incredible since joining D. I can’t go fooling around if I want her to acknowledge me and pay attention to me then I have to work harder. She races every night and every morning, and I won’t do any less than her!)

* * *

~Meanwhile~

I was delivering tofu again, ever since I saw that blue Subaru Impreza I’ve been becoming restless. They beat me on my home course and not only that but they did the same technique as me and won. I braked and shifted gears to enter my drift. And then I remembered Ryosuke’s words when Keisuke was racing last night.

_'No. To have to rely upon power settings is to be unfit to be a driver in Project D.’_

I gripped the wheel tightly, did he say that because he knows that I do that? Did he say that because I drive an underpowered car and still wasn’t getting any better?

My insecurities were being hit one after another. I know how amazing both Keisuke and Ryosuke are. They should have any problem becoming pro racers if they wanted to. But here I was, after my race with Tomoyuki I’ve been feeling like I shouldn’t be apart of Project D. I mean, it was a fluke that I won that race.

Had it gone any differently, I would have lost- I _should_ have lost. But I won.

But it didn’t feel like a victory.

As I came out of the corner I felt my feelings being poured into my driving. I have to get better, if not for myself, but for the sake of Project D.


	16. Saitama's Ultimate Weapon

When I came home Dad was already outside waiting for me. I got out of the car and went over to him, “Deliveries are done!” I grinned at him, trying to hide the inner turmoil that was going on inside of me.

“Good job.” Dad patted my head in and then looked at the Eight-Six.

“You know, I’ve noticed that something about this car is always different. And a lot of work’s been put into it in ways you can’t see, right?” He said and I nodded.

“Yeah, Momo and I even changed the headlights for lighter ones.” I said turning to look at the Eight-Six.

“If taken to this extreme, even a kid’s game stops being a game, huh?” Dad said before glancing at his daughter as she held a look of pride in the car that she drives. Just like her mother had in the past. 

“Say, (Name).”

I turned to Dad as he continued, “I’m giving you the Eight-Six.”

I gasped as I turned to him in shock.

“You’re working two jobs now and racing for the expeditionary team. Sharing the car fifty-fifty must be inconvenient.”

“B-But…this is your car. Mom, she gave it to _you_ as a gift. I don’t want to take it away from you.”

Dad chuckled slightly and patted my head, “Yes, it was a gift from your mother to me, but now. It’s a gift passed from your mother, to me, to now you. I don’t want you thinking that I’m giving you this because you been taking it away from me. I’ve been planning to give it to you for a while now, plus I’ve already decided to buy another car. A used one.”

I was hesitant, “What kind of car did you buy?”

“One that’s practical and easy to drive. I’m getting old.” He said simply.

“Practical and easy to drive?” I parroted. (That doesn’t seem like something he’d say. He would buy any car even if he was getting older.)

“You take care of changing it into your name. And starting next year, you’ll start paying taxes on it.” He paused before looking at me, “That’s assuming the car is still running next year.”

I blinked at those words before furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, “Of course it’ll be running next year. I’ll make both you and mom proud by making sure it’s being cared for.”

Dad smiled and patted my shoulder, “I know you will.

* * *

Keisuke was driving in front, followed by (Name)'s Eight-Six, and the three vans. Fumihiro was driving van #1 like always with Ryosuke sitting in the passenger seat. “Say, Fumihiro. This latest expedition could turn out to be the greatest challenge Fujiwara has yet to face.

Fumihiro turned to Ryosuke who was staring intently at the Eight-Six ahead, “Fujiwara? But all her races are tough, one right after the other. That time she raced the Todo School, she went up against a pro racer.”

“This could turn out to be even more difficult.” Ryosuke stated.

“Someone more difficult than a pro racer?!”

“Her greatest enemy does not necessarily have to be the driver.” He said cryptically.

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” Fumihiro was thoroughly confused.

“You’ll understand soon enough.” Not skipping a beat Ryosuke reclined his seat back to nap. “I’m going to sleep now. Don’t wake me until we reach our destination.”

“Okay. Understood.” He said before turning back to the Eight-Six. (Her ‘greatest challenge’? Just what is that supposed to mean?)

* * *

~Time Skip~

We finally arrived at the place where I was going to be racing tomorrow night. I stepped out of my Eight-Six when two people came over, “Hey! We’ve been waiting for you. Eagerly.” I heard a familiar voice say and I quickly turned away from Momo, who I was talking to.

“Akiyama?” I asked confused to see him again.

“Hey! Fujiwara, you remember me!” He grinned and stepped back as Nobuhiko came up, “This time it won’t be me you’re up against, but I’m still looking forward to your race.”

“Hey, you’re-!” Momo said as she looked to Nobuhiko.

“Forgive this old foe for coming back under a new guise, but this time I’ll be participating from the sidelines. In any case, we’ll open up the course now, so race it as much as you like.” Nobuhiko said with a kind smile.

“All right.”

“See you.” Akiyama said as the two of them turned and walked off.

That’s when Ryosuke stepped up to us, “There’s moisture to this wind. There appears to be a 50% chance of rain.”

“Can’t say I’m too thrilled about the rain.” Keisuke sighed.

“So long as you etch the details of the course into memory, there will be no problem. Concentrate. Your goal is to make 50 runs by morning.”

“All right.” I nodded.

“Okay.” Keisuke nodded as well and so Keisuke got inside his FD with Tomiguchi and Momo joined me in the Eight-Six.

* * *

~Next Day~

It was raining today and I was up first. Momo and I stood next to each other and I felt sick. My stomach was churning, I was horribly nervous and I couldn’t eat anything. I hardly took a sip of my tea as I waited for my opponent to come.

I had a terrible feeling that I wasn’t going to win. The last time I had something like this happen was when I raced against Sudo the first time and crashed. Momo stopped trying to talk to me after I wouldn’t respond to any of her conversation topics and I started off trying to calm my nerves.

I rubbed my forehead feeling a little headache and ran my hand on my face trying to concentrate. Dad said that these feelings are more powerful the longer you drive and when you drive your car you feel off. And that’s what I’ve been feeling during my laps last night, something was off.

And I couldn’t sleep at all either, that was unusual, even the night before I raced the pro racer I slept fine. I’m not one to be unnerved before races but this was off, everything felt off.

My thoughts were all muddled up, I still felt like I didn’t belong in D’s team, I felt like I wasn’t good enough to be with them, and yet here I am. Still trying my best and failing. I wasn’t confident in my abilities like I usually was.

“Ah, they’re here!” Kenta snapped me out of my thoughts and I snapped my head to where my opponent was.

“A Cappuccino?!”

“Fumihiro who was underneath his umbrella came closer to his friend, “Ryosuke, more and more I’ve come to understand what you said…That this race would be Fujiwara’s greatest challenge.”

Ryosuke didn’t respond as he stared at the opponent that the female would have to fight against. And Fumihiro continued, “They got us. They completely caught us off-guard. They have someone, too…Someone with brains.”

Both cars lined up with (Name) being behind and this time Ryosuke after he gave his advice to the girl, but as soon he walked off he started feeling like he made a mistake. 

“Here we go! Starting in five seconds. Four! Three! Two! One! GO!”

The two cars flew by and went by the small bend easily. As the first real corner came up I was amazed at the sight of the car in front of me drifting so fiercely. Even I couldn’t do that.

(He’s fast. He’s so incredibly fast!)


	17. The Miscalculation

Kenta went over to where Momo and Keisuke were, “What do you think they’re up to? The Cappuccino is a minicar. You think they’re just screwing with us, bringing out a car like that?” Kenta asked.

“Dude, you’re clueless, aren’t you?” Keisuke asked and Momo nodded her head.

“Think about, last year, when (Name) made her debut with the Eight-Six, all the racers in the Gunma area thought the same thing when they saw (Name)…” Momo started.

“Because an Eight-Six is an old car and lacks power. But in the end, all of them lost. Even the Night Kids and we, the Red Suns. They’ve made use of that same advantage.” Keisuke finished and before Kenta could utter another word Keisuke walked off to where the other team was.

He was about to follow when Momo grabbed his shoulder, “Just leave him.”

Keisuke walked over to where Akiyama stood, “Just what hat did you pull that rabbit out of?”

“When you put it like that, it sounds as if you realize just how dangerous it is.” Akiyama said looking at the other male.

Keisuke looked away and hit the guardrail lightly as he leaned on it, “I guess."

“Not that I should be telling this to you, the enemy, but…Even if we beat the Eight-Six using that car, it’ll only make me halfway happy.” Akiyama started and Keisuke looked over at him. “To be honest, being able to defeat the Eight-Six like this, in a place like this…It’s a little painful.”

“Don’t automatically assume she’ll lose.” Keisuke cut him off harshly. “We won’t know how it’ll turn out until it’s over.”

“No, I know. Sadly, this time there’s no way she can win.” Akiyama said.

“I told you not to assume that, didn’t I?” Keisuke repeated feeling angry at the other man. “If you look at just car vs. car, the chances of the Eight-Six winning do look slim. But…what’s driving that car is a flesh and blood human being. And in a contest between driver and driver, there’s no telling what will happen.”

“Are you trying to say our driver’s no good?” Akiyama roused insulted. “Sakamoto’s skills are solid. He won’t make any slipups.”

“That’s not what I mean.” He glanced at the other man, “You don’t understand…just how incredible she is. It’s not logic. If you were on the same team as us, you’d understand. There are geniuses in this world that can break the boundaries of convention.” He looked away, “It stings, but I know it’s true. Anyway, you just watch.”

* * *

“Ryosuke, the way you give Fujiwara advice is slightly different from before, isn’t it?” Fumihiro asked looking over to the older Takahashi.

“It is?” Ryosuke asked as he looked over to him.

“It’s changed. How do I put this? It used to be simpler, more concrete. And concise, a ‘Do this like _this’_ sort of thing. But today’s was a little difficult, or rather…It made Fujiwara think for herself and make her own choice. That’s the kind of advice it’s become.”

“It’s an indicator of how much Fujiwara has improved, Fumihiro…I seek to provide Keisuke and Fujiwara with tasks during their D battles.”

“I had sort of a vague feeling. I wondered if that was the case. It’s thanks to those tasks that Fujiwara has been able to advance as much as she has in such a short period of time.”

“But this time, I may have gone a little too far.” Ryosuke said as he gripped the handle of his umbrella tighter. “Considering her opponent, not everything will go according to plan. The hurdle I’ve placed before Fujiwara may have been too high.”

* * *

I knew for a fact that this race was different, his car was going so fast that I knew I was going to lose him the straightaways, meaning I had to catch up on the corners. After hearing what Ryosuke said, I was even more confused as to how I was going to win this race

I clenched the steering wheel as I turned to go into my drift. (It’s hard to do this. It’s really hard.) I watched as the driver of the Cappuccino easily drifted into the corner even with the wet asphalt. I remembered what Ryosuke told me about using a different technique like Sudo’s but how was I going to do that?

(It’s been the first time I’ve ever felt like this. I’m unable to take a corner at the same speed as the car in front of me…) I braked early for the corner causing the gap to widen.

(In the friction ratio for the contact surface between the road and tires, a lower MU value will greatly affect whether one under- or overshoots when cornering. It’d be fine if the care to consistently remain neutral, but that sort of car doesn’t exist. In that case! Rather than understeer, which can’t be controlled, one should seek from the start to create controllable oversteer. That’s how I do things! In the tough-road world of Ferrari racing, four-wheel drift is fundamental!) After exiting the corner he glanced at his rearview.

(Still, she’s done a good job keeping up. Even when it looks like I can shake her off, I can’t. Rain takes getting used to. To be honest, it’s scary even for me. Nobody knows exactly how best to merge to safely avoid crashing.) He glanced at the mirror again.

(That girl knows it’s more dangerous for her, yet she keeps coming after me. You can keep walking that razor’s edge till the very end!)

My heart was pounding and I was sweating bullets as my nerves were on edge. (I don’t understand it…The meaning of Ryosuke’s advice. The ‘methods’ of Sudo of Team Emperor? What were they again? Both Ryosuke and I know that I have to catch up to the other car but that’s impossible. What do I do?! There’s no way to beat an opponent you can’t even catch up to!)

As I continued driving and then I realized something. (I can close the gap a bit on the latter half of the straightaways. Does that mean at least on extended straightaways, I have the advantage? This really is a first. Winning in power but losing in cornering…It’s sort of pitiful. This is stressing me out. To think, having no choice but to battle it out on a mountain downhill straightaway.)

I watched him brake to get into his drift. (The way he moves so effortlessly…I’m getting more and more strange. It’s really annoying me. I need to catch and put pressure on him, no matter what.) As I exited out of the drift it dawned on me.

(Oh! Sudo’s ‘methods’…Maybe that’s what he meant! He meant Sudo’s specialty technique, no doubt about it.) I pressed on the gas. (I’m going to have to close the gap to pull it off. Just watch, I’m going to catch up!)

I calmed myself as I inhaled slowly. (I understand now. The Eight-Six’s whole body is telling me. The slight sensation of the tires slipping as they grip the wet asphalt…It’s almost palpable! I feel like with this car, I can even know how much rain is flowing on the asphalt. I can definitely catch up to him! I’ll have one chance, two at the most, to set up a counterattack.)

(She’s gaining on me!) Sakamoto was shocked when he saw that the Eight-Six was closer now and getting closer. (Wataru’s Eight-Six couldn’t keep up with this car. I don’t get it! How can she be this fast in the rain?! Even I’m struggling, searching for grip on front tires that can’t be relied upon. I can’t do any more than this! It’s scaring even me! This isn’t logic…it’s instinct.)

He looked at the mirror the further the race they have gotten. (Dammit! What the hell are you?! I feel sick. She keeps gaining on me…What does this mean?!)

I shifted gears and got it back up to 11,000 RPMs. (I think this was how it played out…The race against Sudo at Iroha Slope.) I braked for the incoming corner and shifted gears again when I got out. (When your opponent has better cornering speed, you have to abandon the corner attack. Slow down, quickly change the car’s direction, then speed up the acceleration timing!) Everything felt strange as time moved slowly but my focus was running 100x faster. It’s like I’ve gone into a zone where my car’s driving completely shifts into something unnatural.

(I have to spend just a little more time stepping on the gas.)

Sakamoto inhaled sharply. (Does this girl not feel fear?! Up this close, the shower of water droplets obstructs your headlights. I hate that, which was the main reason I chose to race in front! Driving in the night rain is bad enough, but when the spray of water I’m send up her field of vision should be hopelessly obstructed, and yet…!)

I pressed down on the gas more.

(She’s right up on me!) He gasped. (Why?! She should be completely unable to see from that side ditch, so how can she keep up with me so precisely?! You bitch, you’re not human!)

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Momo was driving the van with Ryosuke as they were making their way to the bottom. “Do you think (Name) is planning a counterattack after all?” She asked her cousin.

“Perhaps. However, launching a counterattack will not result in victory. As for whether she will realize that…I’m worried that she may not.”

“She’s been acting weird for the past few days. I wasn’t going to say anything, thinking it was just (Name) being herself. But she really seemed nervous about this race. I’m a little worried about her, she couldn’t eat anything. Her blood sugar has to be low at this point, I’m worried that it’s affecting her mentally.”

“Well, we brought her bag and it has her snacks and all. We just have to hope that it doesn’t get to that point.”


	18. The Disappearing Act

Sakamoto inhaled, now was not the time to get angry. (Relax! First things first. I have to be calm here. If I lose my cool and my rhythm gets thrown off, it could be deadly! Okay, she’s on my tail and I can’t shake her off. I just need to switch strategies to one that can’t lose!)

As I came out of the drift my headlights were completely sprayed with water. (This spray has reduced my visibility to almost nil. Still…it’s strange, but I don’t feel scared.)

* * *

~Meanwhile~

“Do you remember the blind attack Fujiwara used in the second race against the Todo School?” Ryosuke asked.

“Yeah. There’s no way to forget something like that. Turning off the headlights and racing a mountain pass in the dark…” Momo thought that the idea was impossible.

“Fujiwara is currently being supported by the same manner of technique and ability.” Ryosuke said and Momo glanced at him, “Such as?”

“Even when there is inadequate visual information, she can supplement it with the image that appears in her mind. When it comes to this ability, Fujiwara is quite outstanding. She can instantly gauge top speed and can unerringly race road surfaces devoid of markers…All because of her mental image. That could be the source of what supports Fujiwara’s genius-like technique.”

Ryosuke after getting a phone call from Fumihiro hung up. “My advice may have been difficult to understand…But the fact that she’s currently able to keep pace with the Cappuccino probably means that, while not fully comprehending, she has brought the gist of it into play.”

“Yeah.” Momo nodded, “But will she be all right?”

“If she could keep up during the opening and middle sections of the race, she’ll be fine. I think those were the most difficult.

“And she springs the trap…” Momo trailed off

“Yes, at the very end. She’ll pull ahead at the place where the enemy’s greatest weapon, being lightweight, ceases to be a weapon. That’s where Sudo would take precise control.”

“Because it’s the safest, most certain way to pull ahead.”

But Ryosuke frowned, “But will the enemy simply fall for that safest, most certain way? That is the greatest problem she will face.”

* * *

(I’ve had a bad feeling since earlier. A sensation like she’s planning something is coming to me in waves. But on this narrow course, and in the rain…What the hell is she thinking?!) He tched in anger. (Quit screwing around! Don’t go planning something reckless. Just stay there and behave!)

I noticed that this was the time where the roads were becoming wider. (Here!)

In my drift and edged towards the outside and drifted until was side-by-side with the Cappuccino.

(What?!) Sakamoto looked beside him to see the Eight-Six. As the next corner was coming up he grew angry. (I told you to quit screwing around!) He cut off the Eight-Six’s passage for the inside.

(No good!) I had to brake unless I wanted to get into a crash. As I came out of the corner I had to think of a new plan. (Looks like countering an opponent who can corner faster than you is impossible.) but…

(No. One more time. Somewhere at these consecutive corners coming up, I’ll try again. This next time will be my last chance. If Ryosuke says I can do it, then I can definitely do it!) As we made it through the next two corners I stopped to think.

Ryosuke’s words were to remember the methods of Sudo, then it has to mean that a counterattack is useless. If I did try I’d be more likely to fall into the ditch at the side of the road and lose.

(She’ll come! This flat straightaway just ahead is my greatest weakness. No matter what, I can’t let myself be passed here! Whatever tactic I have to use, I’ll show you I can make it to the second round!)

(Is this the straightaway just before the goal? If I want to go, this would be my chance. But something is bothering me. If I fail twice at the corner but pull ahead right before the end…Can I really call that winning? Would Ryosuke want someone on his team who would do something like that? I don’t really know…But I’m out of time. I can’t afford to hesitate! What do I do? Do I go? Or do I just do nothing and let it go into the second race? What’s the right answer?! )

Sakamoto was itching as he waited. (Will she come from the right? Or maybe the left? Here I can’t utilize this thing’s small frame anymore. Even if I run in the middle of the road, it still opens space on the right and left. I don’t really care about doing it like this, but I can’t give up any road!)

(God, what do I do?! Which way of winning is the one that Ryosuke wants?) I turned to go to the left but the Cappuccino immediately followed. My eyes widened and I switched directions to go to the right only for him to again block me.

(There’s no way I’m letting you in front of me! I have to save face in front of my peers, too!) But the Eight-Six attached itself to his bumper with how close she got to him.

(So he’ll go that far, will he? If that’s how he wants to play it…!) I was growing furious; this was so annoying.)

“They’re coming, Takumi, Iketani, they’re coming!” Itsuki exclaimed as the two cars came around the bend. They watched as the headlights of the Eight-Six went out.

“(Name)!” Takumi gasped.

“What?!”

(Name)'s Eight-Six is gone!) The four men were absolutely shocked.

(It’s gone!) Sakamoto scrambled to look at his mirrors to find the disappeared car. (The Eight-Six is gone from my mirrors! That’s impossible. It can’t be! Her headlights were right on me a second ago. I don’t get it!)

He started swaying right unsure what to do with the car now gone. And I took my chance. I slammed on my gas pedal using the line that I had in my head of the road. I turned my headlights back on.

(What?!) Sakamoto watched as the Eight-Six’s lights shined as she drove beside him.

The four men who were standing on the road jumped to the bushes to avoid getting run over by the Eight-Six. The Eight-Six came and cut off the Cappuccino when coming into the corner and passed him.

Sakamoto was dumbfounded, he could barely believe what just happened. It was straight up a magic trick that she pulled. He lost…He actually lost…

* * *

I made it back to the others absolutely exhausted. My blood sugar was as low as it could be and Momo practically shoved a cookie into my mouth to eat. I was still eating a bag of cookies that Momo threw at me while listening to Ryosuke.

“I said it from the first, did I not? A completely different mindset. The driver’s job is to draw out a car’s latent potential to its very limits. If one were to describe the essence of it, that’s what it boils down to. Beyond racing fast, if there is one key to beating an opponent’s car, it is simply to turn this sentiment into a weapon and to attack. This way of thought is what I wanted you to experience in today’s race. Telling you to recall Sudo’s methods meant not just his techniques but also included the meaning of this psychology.”

I didn’t think of that, maybe I should have considered it but I was so distracted, so distraught that I couldn’t think normally.

“Today’s race was for the most part decided until the halfway point. Good work sticking close to him, and not being thrown off during that section. You did well. Just relax and enjoy yourself. The time trial has been cancelled.” Ryosuke said as he and Fumihiro walked off leaving me and Momo behind.

“Nice job, (Name). It turned out well, huh?” She asked. “I can’t believe that you did that blind attack in the rain, that was like a suicide attack. But it worked and you managed to win. It’s amazing.” Momo cheered and I placed my hand on the Eight-Six.

I heard that Keisuke’s match had already started but I just felt really sluggish and tired. Why am I feeling like this? I’m exhausted.

“Yeah, I guess…” I said not feeling up to anything now.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

Before I could answer I heard Takumi call me out, “(Name)!”

I turned around in shock to see my twin, “Takumi?” I dropped my umbrella in shock. “Takumi!” I ran up to him and he laughed as he opened his arms wide open for me.

“Hey there, sis.”

As soon as we met the two of us were wrapping each other in a hug. “I haven’t seen you in forever! Why are you here? You told me that you had an exam this weekend. I didn’t know you were coming.”

Takumi laughed, “Well, it was a surprise.”

Momo walked over to where the two of us were as she carried my umbrella that I dropped. “So, you're Takumi.”

I let go of Takumi to introduce them, “Takumi, I want you to meet Momo, she’s my mechanic for the team.”

“Nice to meet ya, I’m Momo Matsuri. (Name)'s best friend.” Momo said proudly.

“I’m Takumi Fujiwara, (Name)'s younger twin.” Takumi said friendly. All of us started a pleasant conversation but no matter what I still felt super tired. As they talked I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Sakamoto.

“There’s something I’d like to talk to you about. You mind?” He asked. I nodded my head hesitantly and slipped away from the others to go talk to him.

“There’s just one thing I want to ask.” He started and I turned to look at him.

“Is it about what happened just before the goal?”

“No, not that. See, I’m a Ferrari driver. We’re not good at playing chase, like…” He paused. “The whole tactical thing, passing and being passed…I’m really not interested in that. What I want to know is, simply, where does your strong sense of motivation come from? I felt it clearly in the middle of our race. You’ve got really strong emotions. At the very least, when it comes to car performance, mine should have an advantage. And I don’t think there’s that much difference in our driving techniques…”

He stopped as he tried to process his words, “It’s strange. Even though I’m saying this, you just seem like a regular girl. But that intense motivation of yours even shrugs off rain like it’s nothing…Just where does it come from? Anyone who says their not afraid of the rain is a rank amateur. Driving in the rain wears away at your nerves.”

I had to consider his words, where does my motivation come from?

“Sustaining your concentration for a long period of time takes extraordinary willpower and stamina. I think that’s what motivation is. That’s what I meant when I said you’ve got strong emotions. Talking from my own experience, that degree of emotional strength isn’t possible without a strong sense of purpose. Your driving is sort of like a pro’s.”

That shocked me, “Like a pro’s? It is? You say that, but I still don’t really understand. I always feel that I want to get better. I think the other members of Project D are much more ‘like a pro’ than me.”

That seemed to surprise the other man but I continued, “In any case, I just raced as hard as I could so that I don’t drag them down.”

“Is that so? Then it’s probably your environment.” He paused. “How old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

“Nineteen?! I’ll be 26 this year. If I’d had your technique when I was 19, I think my life would’ve been a lot different.” He sighed, “I’m jealous of you. If I’d just put in the extra effort, I’d be in an environment where I could race as fast as I like. I’ve been in something of a slump recently…I wanted to ask you in case I could pick up any hints. Sorry to bother you.” As he started walking away I quickly stopped him.

“Hey.” I called and he turned. “If you’re in a stump, my recommendation would be to take two steps back and go to your car. The car that you normally drive and don’t do anything that involves racing.” I said, “Do something you’re absolutely passionate in and do whatever you want. And if racing is your passion, don’t race against others. Practice. No one can master their car, not fully, grow a bond with your vehicle and practice.”

* * *

“It looks like Keisuke won!” Fumihiro exclaimed happily.

Ryosuke turned to Nobuhiko, “We’d prepared ourselves for an all-out victory, but…This is very disappointing.”

“Indeed, if it weren’t for this rain, I’m certain you would have won the downhill.” Ryosuke said and Nobuhiko sighed.

I watched as Keisuke and Akiyama returned from their race. Nobuhiko went over to Wataru who was dejected after his defeat and put the umbrella over his head to cover him from the rain. “I lost.” Wataru sighed and Nobuhiko didn’t say anything as he turned to the Takahashi brothers.

(We were utterly defeated…Project D. And Ryosuke Takahashi! They’re on a completely different level from us.)

“Okay, we’re moving out! Be sure to pick up all your trash!” Fumihiro yelled.

Ryosuke left Keisuke who watched as he saw (Name) throw away her trash before walking over to her car. As he watched her enter her Eight-Six he moved to enter his FD and drive off following the others.

He never noticed Kyoko standing where she was with a tearful expression. (Darling…)


	19. The New Car

“(Name), sweetie, are you awake?” I heard Dad call out as I drank some tea to wake myself up.

“Yeah, sorry.” I said as I came out yawning. “You alright?” He asked worriedly.

I hummed a bit as I put on my shoes, “Yeah. Just sleepy, I guess.” And that’s when I noticed a strange noise coming from outside. I went outside and saw that instead of the Eight-Six it was the blue Subaru Impreza that passed me that time.

Slowly my mind processed this new car and I stepped back in shock, “W-What the heck?”

“Well, it’s my new car that I bought. You’ll be driving this today. You’ll use this and the Eight-Six, switching each day.” Dad explained as he came towards me.

“Dad…”

“Yeah?”

“Were you the one that passed me on Mt. Akina that one morning? How did I not know?!” I crouched on the ground upset, never thinking that it could have been my own father that passed me. “Why didn’t I notice sooner? You’re only one that can use the gutter run technique other than me.”

Dad started chuckling and I pouted, “Argh! I should have known!”

And so, I went out to deliver tofu with the new car that Dad was making me use. As the corner was coming up I braked and went into my normal drift coming about a centimeter off the rail. I was in awe at how different this ride was compared to the Eight-Six.

(What about this car is ‘practical and easy to drive’? I’m having such a hard time.)

* * *

I went to work my shift at the gas station but after driving the Impreza I’m having a terrible time controlling the Eight-Six.

“Ah, (Name), you’re just on time as usual.” The boss called out. I came out already wearing my uniform. “Itsuki had the early shift, so he’s already gone.”

“That’s okay.” I said as I walked over to them, before I remembered to ask him what was on my mind. “Hey, boss, did you know that my dad bought a new car?”

“Yeah, I knew. An Impreza, right?” The boss asked.

“Oh, so you knew?” I repeated, furrowing my eyebrows.

“For real?” Iketani asked.

“An Impreza?!” Kenji added.

(But why is he suddenly springing me on this?) I was even more confused now.

“So did you take it for a spin?” The boss asked and I nodded.

“I drove it this morning.”

“How was it?” He asked excitedly.

“To be honest, it felt like being in a flying saucer.” They all blinked at my words.

“A flying saucer?”

“What does that even mean?!”

“It had such a powerful impact…Up till now, I’ve driven without even thinking about it. But now, all of a sudden, it’s like I don’t know how to drive the Eight-Six anymore. I thought that maybe checking the inside of the car would help but Dad forbade me from doing even that. Everything feels weird.”

“Hold on now! What’s that supposed to mean? I think you know how to drive the Eight-Six better than anyone!” Iketani stated.

“That’s right!” Kenji added.

“No…that’s not what I…I really don’t know how to put it. I still know how to drive it, but I’ve lost all my self-confidence.”

The three men looked at each other in concern before turning back to the female who looked down at her hands.

“I feel so confused and panicky. I don’t know what to do.”

And so after work, I went off to Akina to soothe my confusion. Why did my self-confidence just diminish after I rode the Impreza? Why won’t Dad let me check what’s under the hood? I’m terribly confused.

As the corner was coming up I hit my brakes and shifted gears to go into my signature drift but my rear tires were sliding out of my control. My heart raced as I nearly hit the guard rail.

(Dammit! It’s no good…)

* * *

~A few days later~

No matter how many days I drove the Eight-Six and the Impreza I couldn’t handle it. Just last night I spun out during the hairpin turns. I was sick of it, I felt like everything was falling out of place and everything was beyond my control.

And now, I heard that Itsuki was rejected by Kazumi, poor guy, that’s awful.

And so today, I was working at the Gas Station again, this time with Momo beside me who came to visit me.

“(Name), how about we go eat somewhere after you get off work?” Momo asked. And before I could answer a car came, it was an Eight-Six. Akiyama came out, “High octane, fill ‘er up.”

“Yes, sir. Thanks very much!” Iketani exclaimed kind of awkwardly because he was the brother of the girl who rejected Itsuki.

“Hey, you’re the guy who raced Keisuke the other day.” Momo said.

“Hello, Akiyama.” I greeted him.

“Hey, this is perfect timing. There’s something I want to talk to you about.” Akiyama said.

“There is?” I asked confused.

And so, Akiyama told me to get in his passenger seat with Momo in the back.

“I can’t control how things turned out, but I did a bad thing to Itsuki yesterday.” Akiyama said. “I’d like you to tell him for me. He should hurry up and forget Kazumi’s ugly ass and find himself a good woman.”

“That’s what I said!” Momo chided.

I sweatdropped, “Isn’t Kazumi your sister?”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m saying it.” Akiyama replied as he braked and shifted gears to go through the corner.

“Wow, so this is how the power of a supercharger feels...It’s completely different from my Eight-Six.”

“This thing easily clocks over 200 on a chassis dynamo, but on a high-speed stage like Akina, it’s not so good on extended uphills. It sure feels good on Chichibu’s narrow mountain roads, though.

He pulled over by the lake for a small break and I was throwing rocks to see how many steps I can make it. All three of us made it into a game to see who could step the most.

“So now that you’ve beaten the Northwest Area coalition, you’re undefeated in Saitama, huh?” Akiyama asked. And he made it to five steps.

“Still, there is just one bothersome group left standing…” Momo said.

“Yeah, they’re a little full of themselves. In terms of skill, they probably won’t give you too hard a time.” Akiyama said and Momo threw her rock making it a tie between her and Akiyama.

Now it was my turn and I heaved a sigh, “Um…” I trailed off and the two of them looked at me confused. “I wanted to ask you this…” I threw my rock and it landed on the water before just sinking.

“Do you feel there’s some kind of limit with the Eight-Six’s power or racing capabilities?”

That seemed to catch Akiyama off-guard. “Well, yeah. Of course, there is.” Momo said.

“It’s why I added the turbo, then the supercharger, and am always fiddling with it. Just the last race I did in the rain, just how old the car’s basic design is hitting me really hard, like a body blow.” Akiyama said. “Even you think the same thing, huh? If so, that’s unexpected. I think you’re in a class all only your own.”

“It’s true, (Name). You’re winning race after race, undefeated, in an Eight-Six!” Momo cheered.

“No…” I looked down, “Actually, I haven’t told anyone this yet, but…Recently, someone beat me.”

My two companions froze as the words processed in their heads.

“W-What…?” Momo had her mouth agape.

Akiyama just stared at me in absolute disbelief. So I told them about the Impreza that beat me weeks ago.

“I can’t believe it.” Akiyama said softly as he placed his foot on a log as Momo stared out at the lake.

“(Name)…you’re Eight-Six…”

“Beaten on your own home turf…” Akiyama finished.

“What kind of car?” Momo asked quickly as she turned to me with wide eyes.

“An Impreza.”

“A four-wheel drive, huh?” Akiyama said as he turned to look at me.

I wanted to be completely honest and come clean about the turmoil that’s been going through my head. “It’s been driving me crazy ever since. And then the race with the pro which was just a fluke made me feel so insecure about my place in Project D and now, I lost all my confidence in myself. It’s like I’ve developed some kind of 4WD complex.”

“But you defeated Lancer Evos before, right?” Akiyama asked. “Don’t you think it’s best not to give 4WD any kind of special consideration?”

“I’m trying to convince myself that, but…in any case, the impact of it was far too strong. That’s why I wanted to ask what you thought about it.” I said to Akiyama.

“Well…” Akiyama turned, “I’m running up against the Eight-Six’s limits too, and I don’t like it.”

“Akiyama, is it just 4WDs?” Momo asked and he shook his head.

“It’s FFs and FRs…I’m suddenly scared of all of the new cars.” Akiyama continued.

“All of them?” I asked.

“But I’ve used that complex as a way to spring back even harder. I’m refining my techniques and using my skills to cover the difference in-car functionality. Look, let me tell you something. This is actually the perfect chance to get rid of this weird hang-up of yours.”

“Yes.” Momo nodded. “Your next opponent will be a 4WD. Up till last year, you could keep on winning, having nothing to do with theory or even being in the know…” She started.

“But once you’ve reached a certain level, you’re bound to run into its limitations. For example, you don’t really know what 4WDs really work like the back of your hands, but you race your hardest against it and end up winning. In a way, it’s a fool’s victory. But I think that’s also your greatest strength.” Akiyama explained.

“I think what you’re being demanded of is that you understand the characteristics of 4WD, and that negate your enemy’s strengths and attack his weaknesses.” Momo added.

“In other words, you win smart. I think this next race will be a good chance for you. Why not think in your own way, and try drawing up an attack plan for tackling a 4WD?” Akiyama asked.

(An attack plan for a 4WD…)

“But still, it’d be boring if you started getting too clever. It’s letting that ‘fool’s power’ of yours run wild that makes you, _you.”_ Akiyama said.

(But what could be the Impreza’s weakness?)


	20. Panic Attack

**A/N: Trigger Warning - This chapter contains a panic attack and derogatory words toward woman, please be warned of the sensitivity of its contents. You have been warned.**

**P.S -** I took my own personal experience in writing this chapter, so if it was different from your experience please know that it's different for everyone.

* * *

Keisuke was driving in front with me following and the vans after me as per usual when we go to another stage. As Keisuke and I parked our cars we began walking to Ryosuke and the others and I passed the drivers we’d be racing this time.

Momo stood beside me as I glanced at their cars again. (Just like Momo said…4WDs. They’ve got Lancer Evos, huh?) But there seemed to be a problem because Fumihiro called out for Ryosuke, “Ryosuke, come here a minute.”

Ryosuke’s face shifted for a split second before he walked over to Fumihiro. “These guys say they want to spilt the practice time and get some racing in, too. We’ve never done it that way before, so…What should we do?”

“I don’t understand why we have to split the time. Can’t we practice together?” Ryosuke asked.

The older man with black hair spoke, “The thing is, we don’t like the idea. Sorry, but…we don’t wanna race with guys when we don’t even know how good they are.”

Keisuke was angry at that and quickly made his way over.

“Going out too far on a corner and…Hmph! Smashin’ headlong into oncomin’ car ain’t my idea of a good time.”

“You’re saying you don’t trust our driving abilities?” Keisuke growled and Ryosuke put an arm in front of him to stop him. “You stay out of this, Keisuke.”

“But…”

“Hey! All I’m askin’ is you be fair and give us half the time till mornin’, right? What’s with the friggin’ attitude?! If you have a problem, then just forget the whole thing. It ain’t like there’s some big reason we gotta go out of our way to race ya.”

Ryosuke turned to his brother, “Let’s do it.”

“Ryosuke…” Fumihiro tried.

“Big brother!”

“Let’s get going.” Ryosuke said simply as he turned away and passed by me and Momo.

“What a joke.” Keisuke was angry about the whole exchange.

“No kidding, they were some big assholes.” Momo complained.

“What the hell’s he talking about, ‘fair’? This is their home course, the one they always run. The truth is, they just don’t want us to practice, right?”

“We’ve never met anyone like them before, have we?” Kenta agreed

“They really piss me off. Up till now, sure they’ve come up with their own strategies, but everyone we’ve raced has fought a fair, clean fight. Well, if they think cutting our practice time in half will give them an advantage, they couldn’t be more wrong. Come tomorrow, we’ll be giving them a lesson in the true power of Project D!”

A little ways away Ryosuke and Fumihiro were talking amongst themselves, “Depending on how you look at it, this could be a good experience for Fujiwara as well, right? She’ll have to come up with a strategy for the course and get her car ready in half the time.” Fumihiro said.

“Which would be fine, if that’s all this is.” Ryosuke said as he narrowed his eyes, “I have a very bad feeling about this.”

“A bad feeling?” Fumihiro asked.

“There’s something we haven’t seen yet. Don’t let your guard down, Fumihiro. And make sure that Momo and Fujiwara are always around someone else, I don’t want them getting involved with those men.”

* * *

Momo and I stood in front of Ryosuke as he spoke to us, “Burn both the road surface and course topography into memory.”

Keisuke came out of his car after his nap just as the Lan Evos came back, “For crying out loud. Finally! We get to go now, huh?” He went over to Tomiguchi when one of the other teams called out to us.

“You guys keep standing around and it’ll be morning. Let’s get a move on!”

“Ready and standing by. Shall we go, Keisuke?” Tomiguchi asked.

“Yeah.” Keisuke smiled.

Momo went with me to the downhill, “We don’t have much time, so we’ll have to make this count.” Momo said and I nodded.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

The two drivers of the Lan Evos stood together. “They better enjoy themselves while they can.” The black-haired, Aikawa said to his friend Ichijo.

“I think we need to go to both of them. The guy in the FD really pissed me off, he looked at me and scowled, the bastard. And it’s a woman who’s driving the Eight-Six, and you know how much women are practically just used for sex. They have no right to be street drivers. Taking them both out makes sure that we win that 500,000 easily.”

“Alright, we split the money we get right down the middle.” Ichijo smirked as he got out his phone and Aikawa did the same thing.

* * *

“Understood. Here we go.” I pressed on the gas. The course wasn’t too hard but the practice time being cut in half sucks.

(I don’t even have the luxury of thinking about how to battle a 4WD…Right now, I just have to concentrate on the course!) But the cracks on the road were difficult as well. They're making the car bounce. I’m going to have to remember where all the cracked areas are. I passed Keisuke and Tomiguchi who came from the uphill.

(Practice is a lot of fun. Every time I pass her like that, I think to myself, ‘I just want her to notice just how great of a driver I am.’) Keisuke thought as he shifted gears for the corner.

“Oh, we just passed Keisuke.” Momo said as she clapped. “We really have to hurry though we don’t have much time until morning.”

“Yeah, we really do.” I mumbled as I concentrated on the corner when immediately after exiting the tires were sliding over something.

(What the? Is that water?)

Wait, no, it wasn’t raining and I didn’t notice it until now. Suddenly the tires slipped beyond my control and I slammed on the brakes to try to stop the car, but it was too late, the tires couldn’t get a grip on the road.

I turned the wheel quickly to the right to avoid smashing into the rail making a 180. Time seemed to slow down as I watched the tree line getting closer just like my accident before. My heart stopped and I felt paralyzing fear consume me.

I blinked and the whole world started spinning, my ears ringing so loudly that I thought they would start bleeding. I was trembling as my heart soared in my chest ready to burst out of its cavity.

“(-ame)!”

“(N-)“

“(NAME)!” Momo shouted and time felt like it sped up and I gasped as if I was about to drown. My eyesight was completely fuzzy but my head was on the steering wheel and I could hear the long, loud sound of the horn being pressed.

I blinked quickly trembling in my seat as I struggled to breathe. My nerves were all on overdrive as I sat up quickly, scrambling with my seatbelt that was constricting my airway.

The world felt like it was boxing me in, leaving me with no air to breathe and I was trembling so much that I accidentally hit myself while trying to get the harness off of me.

“(Name)! Breathe!” Momo’s voice started yelling at me as her hands came over mine. But I was too panicky and I jumped away from her. I was letting out sobs as I cried.

Everything felt like it was going too fast and I was stuck in a never-ending rollercoaster. What happened? The images of the tree line and the memories of my accident gave me another wave of terrifying fear that left me frozen in my spot.

Momo appeared at my side of the car and opened the door and quickly ushered me outside and wrapped her arms around my shaking body.

“(Name)…” She said in a quiet tone, “Shh…” She said softly as my knees gave out and if it weren’t for her I would have completely fallen to the ground and injured myself but she gently lowered both of us into the ground never letting go of me.

“You’re fine.” She began running her hands slowly through my hair, “You’re fine, just breathe. Concentrate on getting your breathing level with mine. Take it easy.”

* * *

~3rd Person~

Momo held the shaking form of her best friend as she continued to let out wretched sobs that made her want to cry along as well. (Name) was having a panic attack, that much was obvious and the most important thing right now was to make her feel safe. So when she spoke she kept her voice quiet and soft to not startle her and slow to not make her confused.

She began humming the same tune that (Name) always hummed whenever she wasn’t really paying attention, for a sense of familiarity. And glanced back to the Eight-Six where it was completely spun out and just barely avoided crashing into the trees.

Her eyes went to the markings on the ground that the tires made, those were made by oil and she followed it to the spilled oil spread across the asphalt that caused them both to nearly crash.

She didn’t even know what happened, one moment she was talking to (Name) and the next moment there was a complete loss of control over the car. She was lucky that her friend without skipping a beat turned to avoid crashing into the railing and spun them around.

If it weren’t for her quick thinking she didn’t want to imagine crashing and possibly getting injured.

She looked back at her best friend who was still crying in fear after the car stopped her head dropped onto the steering wheel and blearing the horn without realizing it. As she tried to catch her breath, she realized that (Name) never moved from her spot.

The fear that shot through her had her mind scrambling to know if she hurt herself. She called out the other girl’s name in fear until (Name) snapped out of the trance she was in. And then the panic attack came and Momo had to hurry so that she didn’t hurt herself trying to get off her seatbelt.

Momo wrapped her arms around the girl who was still shaking in her arms but she was struggling to breathe anymore. Momo let out a sigh of relief but this wasn’t over just yet.

“(Name)…” She spoke softly and slowly to the girl, “I’m going to call Ryosuke okay? We need to tell him what happened.”

“Please…” (Name) whimpered as she clung onto Momo’s jacket as her life depended on it. “Don’t leave…” Momo’s heart practically shattered hearing her best friend cry like that.

“No, sweetie, I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here, I just need to make a phone call, alright?”

Momo bit her lower lip when (Name) never responded and held her tightly with the arm wrapped around her and got her phone out of her pocket and quickly dialed her cousin’s number.

As she waited for him to pick up she rubbed (Name)'s back as she was still cried. After it rang twice he finally picked up.

“Momo, I was just going to call you! Keisuke got into an accident, an oil spillage on the road where he was. You have to tell Fujiwara to stop immediately.”

Momo gritted her teeth in anger. (This was all planned.)

“It’s too late, we had the same problem.” Momo said tensely.

“What?! Are the two of you hurt?” Ryosuke was immediately concerned and Momo clutched onto the crying girl tighter.

“We didn’t crash, (Name) managed to spin us around, avoiding crashing into anything but…she’s having a panic attack. A really bad one, Ryosuke.” Momo explained. “I’m going to try and calm her before we head back up.”

“Take your time, just make sure she’s safe.” Ryosuke ordered.

“I will. We’ll be back soon.” She immediately hung up and put her phone in her pocket as she worked to calm the other female.

* * *

A/N: Alright, as you can already tell, after (Name)'s crash while racing against Sudo, she's developed PTSD. Because in my fanfic, the reader got into a severe car accident before I felt the need to add to the fact that she's not invincible as everyone makes her out to her. I've hinted at this before, involving (Name)'s panic when she nearly hit the guardrail, and I really hope that you understand my reasoning as to why I wanted to add this. 

Being involved in a car accident will make anyone not want to call it quits, especially if it's a severe one, and I wanted it to be realistic where not everything relies on fiction. Please let me know what you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, as you can already tell, after (Name)'s crash while racing against Sudo, she's developed PTSD. Because in my fanfic, the reader got into a severe car accident before I felt the need to add to the fact that she's not invincible as everyone makes her out to her. I've hinted at this before, involving (Name)'s panic when she nearly hit the guardrail, and I really hope that you understand my reasoning as to why I wanted to add this. 
> 
> Being involved in a car accident will make anyone not want to call it quits, especially if it's a severe one, and I wanted it to be realistic where not everything relies on fiction. Please let me know what you think!


	21. The Aftermath

Fumihiro knelt down on the ground and placed a finger into the oil on the road, “This is terrible. There’s no way anyone could’ve avoided this. Not Keisuke or (Name).”

“Who would do this?” Kenta asked. All of them except the two girls were here where Keisuke crashed.

“It’s obvious! Who the hell else was here?!” Keisuke yelled, his fists clenched.

“Whoever spilled this oil probably fled via that side road.” Ryosuke said, looking over to the narrow road. “According to the map, the road is just wide enough to fit one car and runs to the next city.”

“Then if we hurry and get to the other end first, we can seize the idiot by the neck as he comes sauntering out! I’m taking Van #1, brother.” Keisuke was already making his way towards the van with Kenta following behind him.

“I’ll go with you, Keisuke.”

“Stop, Keisuke. It’s a waste of time.” Ryosuke stated making both of them halt in their spots.

“But brother! I can’t just let this go! Not only did they wreck my precious FD, but (Name) is having a very severe panic attack! We’ve gotta grab ‘em and knock the hell out of ‘em!” He demands retribution.

“I’m telling you to control yourself. Don’t go running off half-cocked, it’s not going to do anyone any good!” Ryosuke reprimanded and Keisuke had no choice but to calm down.

“How is it?” Ryosuke asked Tomiguchi who was looking at the damaged FD.

“It’s going to be a bit of work. The suspension arm is damaged, and after an impact like that, we’re going to have to check the alignment, too. There is 100% no way it can be ready by tomorrow night.”

“There’s nothing wrong with the drive system, right?!” Keisuke yelled. “Do something to make it run! Make some emergency repairs! It doesn’t even have to run in a straight line! I’ll make it work somehow!”

“Don’t be stupid, Keisuke. If a car’s got trouble with its underbody, pushing it to the limit amounts to suicide.” Fumihiro said.

“He’s right. There’s no telling how the car will behave. Its limits have been pushed way down…Racing it in this state would be impossible.” Tomiguchi agreed.

Keisuke grew even angrier but before he could speak he heard the sound of an engine running. They turned to see a white Lan Evo.

“Oh dear, oh dear. I thought things were a bit too quiet.” He mocked in a fake concerned tone. You got into a wreck _here?”_

Keisuke felt outraged as he stalked forward to the driver’s side to give the man a piece of his mind. “That was a pretty damn rotten trick you pulled. You all did this, didn’t you? That oil!”

“I don’t follow.” The man said confused, “What’re ya talkin’ about? Enough with the weird accusations already.” And then he started taunting Keisuke, “Well? You got any proof it was us that did it?”

“Don’t screw with me! I don’t need proof, I frickin’ _know!_ Now quit flappin’ your mouth and get outta that damn car!” Keisuke growled.

“Stop it, Keisuke!” Fumihiro stopped him from hurting the man.

“Ooh, what a surprise! This ‘Project D’ team of yours has a real attitude problem, huh? Yeah, I get it. Not only do ya make accusations without any proof, you go around threatenin’ the people you’re supposed to race! God, that’s so uncool. I wouldn’t wanna race people like that!”

Keisuke’s fists were trembling in rage as he had to hold his emotions in check.

“I’m sorry. Please forgive us. As you can see, our hillclimb car has gotten into a wreck. It’s been badly damaged, and it won’t be fixed soon.” Fumihiro apologized.

Aikawa looked to the wrecked FD, “Yeah, well, that’s a shame.”

“I’m sorry about the inconvenience, but could we possibly postpone our race for a week?”

“A week, huh?”

“Yes. We would definitely be ready within that amount of time.” Fumihiro explained.

“I get it. I now just what you’re sayin’.” Before giving them a cocky smirk. “But the answer is, ‘No.’ We ain’t made of free time, you know. I got me a date next weekend.”

(Bastard!) Keisuke was shaking in his rage.

“In motorsport, a car that don’t make it to the startin’ line is automatically the loser. Whatever you all’s circumstances, it’s got nothin’ to do with us. Right? Or am I wrong? We start at 8:00 tonight, as agreed. Use the Eight-Six or somethin’ instead, whatever.”

“Sir, the Eight-Six driver has had-“ Fumihiro was cut off.

“Was she in an accident too?” Aikawa started laughing, “Ah, women, useless really in driving. You should really replace her for a man.”

Keisuke sneered at the man and Fumihiro grew agitated.

“But, like I said unless she’s hurt. It’ll be our win. Don’t forget, if yer even one minute late, you all lose.” And with that, the man drove off.

“Shit!” Keisuke kicked the rail in anger. “That guy’s getting on my last goddamn nerve!”

“Ryosuke, what are we going to do? Fujiwara’s not up to race tonight and we can’t get the FD fixed in time.” Fumihiro said anxiously.

Ryosuke sighed and before he could answer Keisuke came over in anger.

“We fix the FD. It’s the only thing we can do!”

“It’ll be a wasted effort.” Ryosuke stated as he looked at his younger brother. “I have explored all options, and my conclusions are that it is not possible. There isn’t enough time. Your role in this race is no more.”

“(Name) can’t drive in her condition, you saw her, she couldn’t stop crying or shaking.” Keisuke argued. "At this rate, we’re just playing right into their hands!”

“Do you still not understand, Keisuke? The blame for the FD’s crash lies with you.” Ryosuke raised his voice in anger.

“Huh?”

“Yes. If it were me, I would not have crashed my car over a simple trick like that, and neither did Fujiwara, who fell for the same trick as you. This was caused by your ego and lack of attention. Calm yourself and think this over!” He turned to the others, “I need you all to clean the oil, I’m going to check on Fujiwara and Momo.” Ryosuke said. “We don’t have enough time for any of this.”

* * *

Ryosuke exited the van where both Momo and Fujiwara were. He saw Momo standing by the Eight-Six and headed over to her.

Momo immediately looked up when she heard footsteps and was relieved when she saw it was Ryosuke. “How’s Fujiwara?”

“She fell asleep a little bit after you all left. She just needs to rest. Please tell me that we can reschedule the race.”

Ryosuke didn’t speak but shook his head, “No, unfortunately, they still want to race tonight.”

“What?! We can’t! Our downhiller is out of commission and Keisuke’s FD isn’t going to be able to be fixed. What are we going to do?”

Ryosuke sighed and ran a hand down his face as he tried to think. “Right now, we’ll have to wait for Fujiwara to wake up.”

“You want her to race?!” Momo was positively outraged.

“No, I don’t. But there’s no other choice. She’s the only one who was able to make a few laps in before Keisuke.


	22. Rage Infused Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I probably wrote this chapter like 10 times because at first, I wrote it with Keisuke taking Kyoko's FD but I didn't like the effect it gave off, so I rewrote it trying to make it work but I was never happy with it. And so, in the end, I completely changed it that Keisuke actually does use Ryosuke's FC because I absolutely love the fact that Ryosuke went as far as doing that for Keisuke and Project D. 
> 
> He's such a sweetheart, I love him so much!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!

When I woke up my mind was terribly sluggish and I felt exhausted. I sat up and noticed that I was inside my Eight-Six and looked around confused. (Why am I asleep?) I immediately opened the car door and exited the car to see Momo quickly turning at the sound.

“You’re awake!” Momo said loudly and I winced slightly in pain before I was nearly tackled.

“Momo…you’re hurting me…” I grunted as the tight grip she had on me started to hurt and she quickly let go.

“I’m sorry! It’s just, I’m so glad you’re awake.” Momo said quickly and handed me a can of my (Fav. Drink) and some brownies. “You need to eat, you’ve been asleep for an hour.”

I looked up at the sky to see it turning lighter and then I remembered what happened. I froze and swallowed before looking at the girl in front of me. “You’re not hurt, are you?” I asked worriedly and she shook her head.

“No, thanks for your quick thinking we didn’t crash.” Momo stopped before looking to the side, “Ryosuke, (Name)'s awake!” She yelled and I noticed that Ryosuke was off to the side with van #3 talking on his phone.

As soon as we made eye contact he hung up the phone after giving a few words and walked quickly towards us. “Fujiwara!”

He stopped in front of me, “How are you feeling?”

“I-I’m…I think I’m fine…” I looked down before looking back up at him. “But what about the race, what’s going to happen?”

Ryosuke sighed, “Keisuke’s FD is wrecked meaning that he won’t be able to race.”

“But I can!” I said quickly, “I can race still!”

“(Name), you had a panic attack.” Momo tried to stop me but I shook my head.

“Please Ryosuke, I know I can race still, as long as there isn’t anything obstructing the road.”

Ryosuke stared contemplating before sighing, “I want you to race at 50% on all your laps and immediately stop if there’s something wrong.” He said and I nodded my head quickly.

* * *

~Time Skip~

This day was rough. We didn’t have enough time to get ready and now the race was just about to come. Ryosuke managed to get his FC here in time for Keisuke to race and I’m feeling absolutely exhausted from the events of last nights and not getting a proper night’s sleep.

I was drinking one of the most powerful energy mixes that Momo managed to find at the convenience store and it was absolutely disgusting. It tasted like 30 shots of espresso, at least 10 cans of energy drinks and coffee all rolled into one in a can that could cause an atomic bomb. Just what was this?

I grimaced at the taste hating the aftertaste of it, but at least it did its job of giving me a hard punch in the gut of caffeine.

“Brother, please you have to let me race!” Keisuke begged to Ryosuke. “I have to, I know that I should have avoided that oil spill and that it was my fault but I can’t…I _can’t_ sit here and wait for the Eight-Six to race. I’ll find a car, I know it won’t be mine, but please, brother, please reconsider.”

Ryosuke sighed as he reached for his pockets and took out a pair of keys and held them up for Keisuke to take.

“It’s not a very elegant solution, I thought, but there was no other alternative.” Ryosuke said, he looked bashful and I had to take a double-take seeing the usually stoic man break character.

Was Ryosuke…actually embarrassed?

Before I could really think he spoke again, “The last thing I wanted to do was concede defeat without having even run…Especially to those whom we face this time. You’ll be driving my FC for the uphill.”

That got our attention as Keisuke, Kenta, and Tomiguchi started cheering.

Momo and I grinned and high-fived each other in our excitement.

“But Ryosuke, will they accept a change of cars?” Fumihiro asked and Ryosuke turned to him, “They’ll gladly push rules on us to put the advantage in their favor, but I bet they’ll raise hell over anything that gives us the least bit of an edge.”

“I have reason to believe they’ll allow it. Be forceful with them, and be defiant. It will probably work.”

Immediately Fumihiro went over to break the news to the opponents. “What?! I don’t care, it’s a completely different car! Screw that! I ain’t gonna allow it!”

“Huh. I thought you said we could ‘use the Eight-Six or somethin’,” Fumihiro immediately repeated the words that the man said early this morning. “As I recall.” He crossed his arms.

“Shit. I didn’t say nothin’ like that!”

“F1 rules allow a ‘T car’ for use as a backup, yes? So let’s cut to the chase. We’d be using a borrowed car that hasn’t been used at all in Project D. The odds are overwhelmingly in your favor, correct?”

That seemed to get the attention as the two men looked at each other.

“If you don’t allow this, our only option is to say that Project D was never here. We can take both cars and head back to Gunma. Is that what you want?” Fumihiro asked.

Both men showed their displeasure at that but agreed nonetheless.

Fumihiro went back to Ryosuke, “Talk about a surprise. Just like you said, I was forceful with them and it worked.”

“Meaning there’s more to this than meets the eye. For all their complaining about what an inconvenience it is to race us, they’re strangely adamant about what constitutes a victory for them. There’s something we can’t overlook.” He glanced over to the other team. “There must be a reason they’re so determined to win. And not for victory’s sake, but for something more tangible.”

Fumihiro gasped, “Don’t tell me…Money?!”

Ryosuke looked back at him with a sharp look, “It could be.”

“Hearing that makes me that much more determined not to lose to those guys!” Fumihiro shouted.

Keisuke was up first racing in Ryosuke’s FC against Aikawa.

“How pitiful.” Aikawa taunted making Keisuke, Fumihiro, and Tomiguchi turn to him. “Wantin’ to win so bad you’d wheel out someone else’s car…What a disgrace. These guys have no pride!”

“Don’t let them provoke you, Keisuke. If you get in a fight with them, we lose.” Fumihiro warned.

Keisuke turned as he opened the FC’s door, “Yeah, I know. I’m just happy to be here at the starting line. Compared to that, I could care less about their idiot attempts to provoke me.” He entered the car and turned it on.

(I’m grateful. To everyone…Even to him.) Keisuke thought.

“Okay, here we go! Starting in five seconds! Four! Three! Two! One! GO!”

The two cars flew past the starting line. (I’ll tear ahead of ‘im while he’s still trying to get used to an unfamiliar car. That’s why I chose to go in front for the first race. I ain’t no fool! I’m gonna win this for sure!)

As they went through the corner Keisuke was in awe at his brother’s car. He’d never driven it before but he knew how to handle it. He’s watched his brother meticulously care for it. (Thank you so much brother, I’m going to win this!)

As the race continued there was some distance between the two cars.

(Some journalist once wrote…When it comes to general street racing, the Lancer Evo is the fastest in the world! Some stupid FC doesn’t stand a chance! I ain’t got time to be playin’ around, boy. Just disappear already!)

The farther in they got the more nervous Aikawa got. (I can’t shake him. Why?!) he grew angry about how the FC was still behind him. (This is ridiculous. This is a Lancer Evo! My foot’s so far on the gas that I’m takin’ the corners so fast and scary that I gotta keep my eyes from poppin’ outta my head, so how can some guy who hasn’t even practiced this course be keepin’ up?!)

He was sweating bullets now. He inhaled shakily as he came out of the corner and the FC was practically attached to his bumper.

Keisuke had been watching the car ahead of him with every ounce of his concentration and that’s when he noticed it. (He takes winding corners the orthodox way, on a line that goes toward the center. I take corners tighter, close to the in-line. The Lancer Evo pulls ahead where the line’s a bit tough for me, but at the next left, I’ll take a wide line and pick up cornering speed. Then I’ll tear ahead of him on the course’s longest straightaway! I’ll use the cornering attack I used in Tochigi against the R34, where speeding as you come out of the corner entry is key.)

Keisuke narrowed his eyes, determined to win, “Against a high-speed, 4WD Lancer Evo, it will make-or-break time!) He went to the outside and managed to get halfway on the Lan Evo.

(You stupid son of a bitch! Don’t you know? Up ahead, there’s a construction barricade that makes the road narrower! There ain’t enough room for two cars to go side by side!) He started panicking. “Don’t come any closer! I ain’t got enough space!) As the barricade came closer he screamed. “You dumb son of a bitch!” He slammed on his brakes.

(What the hell?) Keisuke asked as he drove right beside the construction barricade that can hold two cars side by side.

Keisuke won the uphill easily and as he got out of the car the Lan Evo came screaming at him.

“Hey, asshole! You suck! This is Project D? _This_ is how you do things? Hog the road like a damn maniac?! If I hadn’t pulled back, that would’ve been a huge accident!”

“You really think that?” Keisuke answered calmly.

“What?!” Aikawa barked.

“You just don’t take in your surroundings, do you?”

“What’d you say?” Aikawa growled.

“If you’d gone far enough over to the right both cars could’ve passed side by side. If you couldn’t instantly see that, you don’t know what you’re talking about. This wasn’t some winding, G-shaped curve. It was a straightaway! I’d planned on going two centimeters toward the left barricade, which would’ve opened up about five centimeters for you along the guardrail.”

“Quit talkin’ crap!”

“You just don’t get it. Not with that amount of driving instinct. That you couldn’t adapt on the fly, changing course to come in at full speed…It’s really disappointing. After that, the real battle should’ve been how we executed braking techniques at top speed. _Those_ are the kinds of races I’ve run up till now. I’ve got nothing else to say to your ass.” Keisuke walked away to where (Name) and Momo stood talking amongst one another.

After Keisuke’s race and Fumihiro came down to start the race like always, it was nearly time for my race. I got inside the Eight-Six to put in position behind my opponent.

“That Lancer Evo’s got a rear wing, huh? How many Evos does this make now?” Fumihiro asked.

“Six. They make for tough races.” Momo states as she bit her lower lip.

After getting in position, I got out to get a drink of water when the other guy came over, “There’s somethin’ I wanna say before we get started.” I frowned when he looked at my body like I was some sort of meat.

“You’re pretty young. What’s your name?”

“Fujiwara.”

“Okay, Fujiwara. This is just between us, but all you guys are sorta in trouble. That guy that lost the race just now has sort of flipped out. He’s called up a bunch of his friends, really bad characters. There’s a lot of them, and they should be on their way right now.”

I glared at him feeling anger coursing through my veins. This group is all sorts of bad people.

“C’mon, sugar, don’t look at me like that. I don’t like stuff like that, either.” He smirked, “But you seem like the typical, damsel-in-distress, so I thought you needed a hero like me to give you the heads-up.” He grew serious, “It’d be best if you act like a woman do what you’re told. Don’t race too hard. In exchange, you get to keep that pretty face of yours…and no one would think to bother you, in some ‘mature’ activities.”

“So, in other words…” I started, my voice strained as I contained my anger at this scumbag, “You’re threatening not just me but my entire team just so I lose on purpose?”

“Oh look at that...” He gave me a wry smirk. “You’ve got brains for a woman.” He started laughing and before he could continue Momo popped up from behind me.

“Hey, get away from her!” Momo grabbed my arm and started pulling me away from the man who let out a dark chuckle as he went to his teammates.

She brought me away from the others and demanded to know what we were talking about and I told her.

“That bastard!” She cursed, “How dare he once I get my hands on him. We have to tell Ryosuke and Keisuke!” She turned to go over to them and I stopped her.

“No, it’s okay. Don’t tell anyone about this.” I told her.

“But (Name)…”

“Look, I’m not going to buy into a cheap threat like that. I’m just going to concentrate on the race.”

Momo smiled proudly, “Knock him dead, (Name).”

I nodded my head and grinned before getting back into the Eight-Six.

“Starting in five seconds! Four! Three! Two! One! GO!”

Ryosuke watched as the two cars commenced their race as he crossed his arms. (I gave no advice to Keisuke or Fujiwara. This time, I will have them act freely. The driver of the Evo IV is more skilled than I thought. While he appears nondescript at first glance, on the downhill, that is likely to turn out to be a ruse.)


	23. Saitama's Final Battle

As Ichijo came out of the corner he began thinking. (I’ve got no illusions about beatin’ Project D’s driver fair and square on the downhill. The key is to not let her enjoy herself durin’ the race. It’s too bad that her car wasn’t destroyed last night but the good news is that she didn’t get a good run either. And as long as she does what she’s told then there won’t be a problem.) He smirked sadistically.

(All I need is for her racing to be just a little off. I’ll take care of the rest, leaving her in the dust!)

I watched from behind every moment that the man was making, and there was no doubt that he had the skills as a street racer. But the thing was, that I don’t agree with their methods, they’re lying, cheating scumbags who don’t deserve the title of street racers.

I won’t lose to scumbags like you! And that was a promise.

The spectators could hear the tires squealing and the roaring o the engines as the racers came closer. “They’re close now. They’re just up ahead.” One of them said.

“The approach to this point is one of the course’s difficult areas, huh?”

“You gotta maintain speed, coming downhill at a slow turn and then making a sudden left. There’s no way to make any kind of direct braking path.” The man explained to his friend.

His friend nodded, “How the ‘best downhiller in Gunma’ tackles it will be something to watch for. What’s more, she’s in an Eight-Six with no ABS.”

Suddenly the Lan Evo came around the bend followed by the Eight-Six came behind it. The Lan Evo started his brake but the Eight-Six hadn’t.

“This is bad! The Eight-Six’s braking point is too late!”

“I’ve never seen anyone go chargin’ in full-throttle that far before!”

I waited until I hit my brakes and turned my wheel completely to the left before turning it right as I started my drift.

“Awesome! She caught right up to him!”

(Shit!) Ichijo clenched his teeth in anger.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

“Okay. Understood.” Fumihiro hung up the call. “It seems Fujiwara’s braking technique is surprising the onlookers.”

Keisuke smirked at that, “Well, of course. She’s practiced over and over, learning to choose the last possible braking point. It’s a piece of cake for her now.”

“The Eight-Six has been tuned not for flat terrain but for the downhill, wherein braking is executed with the front section pointing slightly downward. Utilizing the Eight-Six’s lightweight, and dependent upon the skills of the driver, its braking performance can surpass even that of ABS. In extended out-of-corner acceleration, the Evo-Six will probably pull ahead of the Eight-Six…but through cornering work utilizing its lightweight, the Eight-Six should be able to close that gap.”

Momo stood behind everyone thinking if she should speak up about what that man said to (Name) or not. She bit the inside of her lip before sighing, (Name) might be angry but she needed to at least tell Fumihiro.

“Ah, Fumihiro.” She called him before he left and he turned to the mechanic.

“Yes?”

“Actually, before the race started…” She tried to find the right words, “Her opponent told her something and it’s been bothering me…”

“And what exactly did he say?” Ryosuke asked from behind her with a sharp undertone in his voice.

Momo scratched her arm and began to explain.

“He really threatened her?!”

“Yes” Momo nodded, “(Name) said that it was probably a scare tactic, but it got me a little concerned, especially after the events of last night.”

“I wouldn’t put it past those guys to do that.” Fumihiro said angrily.

“Give me a break! Just how rotten are these guys?!” Kenta exclaimed. “We should hurry and call our guys, too! All it would take would be a word from Keisuke or Ryosuke!”

“No, Kenta.” Keisuke frowned.

“Huh?”

“It could be just a bluff. Don’t get all worked up over it.”

“But Keisuke! If it’s real, there’ll be nothing we can do about it! They…” Kenta turned nervously to where the other team was and added in a hushed voice “They already outnumber us.”

“I know.” Keisuke paused, “I know that, which is why I’m telling you not to get worked up about it.”

Fumihiro sighed, “Still, being told something like that has probably gotten Fujiwara a little rattled especially after the situation last night. In terms of diversionary tactics, I think it’s quite effective for a race like this.”

“I agree, but (Name) didn’t seem to be too bothered by it, really. But…”

“It’s not as easy as that, is it? It’s a whole different kind of pinch for Fujiwara this time.”

“No.” Ryosuke stated firmly and everyone turned to him. “Fujiwara is not that fragile.”

“Ryosuke…”

“He’s right. Anyone who’s raced (Name) even once would understand.” Keisuke agreed. “She normally seems harmless, but once she started racing…her concentration shoots to pro-racing levels. She’s fearless and this isn’t going to stop her from winning.”

Ryosuke nodded in agreement, “Theoretically speaking…If the Evo-Six were to begin maneuvering defensively, it would enter corners tighter. Should its driver fail to consider offensive tactics coming from the outside…that is where Fujiwara would strike!”

“The driver of that Evo-Six is by no means slow. His defining characteristic is, put simply, that his racing makes clever use of high-tech electronic devices. As for braking, he makes masterful use of the benefits afforded by ABS. With no special skill, he can employ high-level braking that makes full use of the tires’ grip. However, his sense may or may not be such that he can adapt to changes in his situation. If he can, countering the braking point at which he approaches each corner will be difficult. Whether Fujiwara can do that will determine the outcome of this race.”

* * *

As they came out of the corner Ichijo looked up at his rearview mirror in irritation. (Quit keepin’ up with me! You’re startin’ to piss me off. If this is how you wanna play it, whatever happens, is on your head!) He pressed down on the gas.

He tched when after the next corner the Eight-Six was attached to his bumper. (Whatever. I should be able to lose her once I enter the final, high-speed section. I’m in a completely different speed range…from some stupid Eight-Six!)

Pressing down on the gas he sped away from her but after every corner she would still manage to keep with him.

(I can keep up…A little poorly, but I don’t feel like I’ll lose. Meaning, that the real problem is the driver. That one time, the person who pulled out in front of me…was my own father.) I watched as the guy started breaking.

(But this guy’s braking can’t hold a candle to my fathers’.) And that’s when it dawned on me.

(Oh! Now I get it! That’s the weak point! His weak point is braking!)

Ichijo was nervous, he was sweating now that the Eight-Six was right on his tail. (Shit! For some weak-ass Eight-Six to be able to run this fast…! I don’t know what kind of trick she’s pulled, but this is pissing me off! It’ll be trouble if she comes chargin’ in half-assed. I’ve gotta safely make it outta this low-speed section!)

I watched as he started moving to the side. (His line has changed…He’s checking my cornering speed and keeping his guard up.) As we came through the next corner I realized that he was leaving the outside open.

(There’s wide open space on the outside!)

As the corner was coming up Ichijo stepped on his brakes.

(Bad move!) After a few seconds after him, I hit my brakes.

(That bitch just won’t quit!) Ichijo was beyond frustrated but there was a saving grace, the race was almost over. (Just a little farther. After we pass just one more…it’s the high-speed area where I can open it up full-throttle!)

But as they were passing the corner he ran over something on the road and his front tires ran over the leftover oil that was on the road and lost traction. His eyes widened as there was nothing he could do as his car started sliding to the outside.

(What…?! My front tires have lost their grip!)

I watched as the inside was completely opened up. (Yes!) I strategically drove beside the Lan Evo without hitting and passed him.

(Dammit! It’s oil! I went too far into the in-line! I passed right over some of the leftover oil we used! We’re not at the goal yet! I…I just have to get back in front of her!)

He clenched his teeth as he watched the Eight-Six drifted easily through the corner. (With this thing’s racing capabilities, I can turn the tables in the power section! Just you watch!) He pressed on the gas as he drove up beside the other car.

(I’ve got a two-liter turbo engine, the fastest on the street racing scene! There’s no way it’ll lose to some wimpy 1.6-liter engine!)

* * *

~Meanwhile~

“The last part of the course is a mid-speed section with wide roads. It is here that the speed range is raised a notch.” Ryosuke said.

“Then the Evo-Six is sure to-“ Kenta fretted.

“You never learn, Kenta.” Keisuke sighed.

“Kenta turned to look at him confused, “Huh? But…”

“The more their speed increases, the harder it becomes to accurately gauge braking…and the risk-factor increases exponentially. Isn’t that right, big brother?” Keisuke asked Ryosuke.

Ryosuke nodded, “On the downhill, the importance of technique over power increases in high-speed areas.”

* * *

But Ichijo couldn’t get past the Eight-Six and was stuck about half-way. (Dammit! It’s no good!) He braked for the incoming corner getting behind the Eight-Six once more and that when he noticed it.

(That bitch’s takin’ the corner without braking!) He watched as the Eight-Six’s braking lights lit up for just a second before she got into her normal drift. He was completely astonished as he just witnessed the impossible.

Time felt slow as my body moved on its own. As I started my drift it felt like everything that I had done before had clicked into place. I didn’t feel the rear tires slipping like before. As I came out of my drift I hit the gas accelerating like never before.

Even though I knew in my mind that I was driving my Eight-Six, my braking and cornering exit felt like that of a different car. And I left the Evo-Six in the dust.

Ichijo was stupefied by what he had just witnessed. (I…I don’t believe it. That racing’s incredible…)

And with that…The Eight-Six won the downhill.


	24. An Unexpected Twist

I had Momo looking at the tires of the car as I tried to explain to her what I felt when I was driving that last portion of the race.

“Okay. Understood.” Fumihiro hung up the phone and turned to Ryosuke, “Apparently, five or six suspicious-looking cars are headed this way, coming up towards us.”

That instantly got my attention and Momo and I turned to look at him.

“What do we do, Ryosuke?”

“The situation would seem to preclude our scheduled timed race…Let’s get things ready so we can pull out at a moment’s notice. The safety of all our team members is top priority. Fumihiro, if worse comes to worst, Keisuke and I will remain behind to buy time. I don’t Momo or Fujiwara involved at all, is that clear? You look for an opportunity to take them and flee.”

“But I…Ryosuke…” Fumihiro was unsure what to do now.

“I thought there was a risk of this occurring during one of our expeditionary races. We have prepared for the worst.” Ryosuke continued.

“It’s just like he said, Fumihiro. I’m used to this sort of thing. Don’t worry. I’ll find a way to get through this.” Keisuke.

Fumihiro sighed, “All right. In a time like this, you’re our only hope, Keisuke.”

“Keisuke! I’ll stay with you!” Kenta was quick to fight beside Keisuke.

“You go along with the others.” Keisuke immediately shut him down.

“But…”

“Don’t let Ryosuke get hurt. I’m counting on you.” Fumihiro said and Keisuke nodded his head. “Yeah. Just leave it to me. You make sure (Name) or Momo don’t get hurt either.”

“Wait, Ryosuke, I can…” Momo tried to argue but Ryosuke shook his head.

“No, don’t argue with me Momo. We don’t know what they’ll do to you two, and I won’t let them lay a finger on you.” Ryosuke said and I grabbed Momo pulling her away before she could argue. Right now is not the time for this.

No sooner there were lights coming our way from the road. “There they are.” Keisuke notified us.

“Everyone! Get into Vans #1 and #2!” Fumihiro ordered and Momo and Fumihiro went into van #1 while Kenta and Tomiguchi went to van #2. I went inside my Eight-Six just as five cars came closer.

As soon as they parked Aikawa had a smirk on his face, “We’re gonna watch us a fun little show. We’ll get to see that uppity bastard in the FD cryin’ like a girl and that Eight-Six driver learn her place.

“Yeah.” Ichijo said.

“With a chance like this, we should join in too, and blow off a little steam.” The third man said cockily. After all, we didn’t make a single yen off of this.”

“Shit! All the effort we put into this, and it amounted to nothing.” Ichijo sighed.

“Let’s do it!” The third man happily exclaimed. “After all, our guy’s an ex-motorcycle gang leader, a real son of a bitch! Those other guys are gonna get pounded!” The three laughed evilly.

Just then, two strong-looking men came out of the front car, one of them a blonde and the other a red-head with a metal bat. The others had weapons along with them as well.

The final one, the leader presumably was big and gave a terrifying glare. Once Aikawa looked at him he grew nervous.

(This guy sure looks like a badass…)

“Supposedly, he’s the former leader of some famous huge gang in Northern Kanto!” The third guy said.

Keisuke easily walked over to the van 3 and grabbed a large steel ratchet before looking at his brother, “Don’t move from there, brother.”

I watched him walk over to where the guys were terrified for the worst. I didn’t want to see them get hurt, I don’t think I could forgive myself. It felt like this was all my fault.

I held my breath the closer they walked to each other then the leader stopped just as Keisuke came out of the shadows.

Keisuke lowered his weapon, “It’s you, huh?”

“It was so dark I couldn’t tell it was you at all, Keisuke.” The leader said surprised. “It’s been so long, sir.” The group of men all bowed to Keisuke.

“These guys are friends of yours? You’re not keeping very good company, are you?” Keisuke asked.

“Uh, well, I wouldn’t go so far as to call them ‘friends’.” The leader said truthfully as he looked back at Keisuke. “They just asked me for a favor…”

Then his eyebrow twitched as he grew angry and raised his voice, “Bastards! They’ve done something rude to you, haven’t they?”

Our opponents stepped back fearfully.

“Yes. But it’s over with, so no need to worry about it now. More to the point, your cars are in the way. Move them.” Keisuke ordered.

The leader gave him a large smile, “I’m very sorry, I’ll do it right now.” He turned over to his men, “Did you hear him or what?!” He barked.

The men bowed and ran off to move their cars, “Yessir!”

Keisuke just walked back towards us as if nothing big just happened.

The leader turned with a snarl to the other team. The two males hid behind Aikawa trembling in fear.

Everyone got out of our cars seeing that the situation was taken care of us without bloodshed.

“What gives, Keisuke? You know him?’ Momo asked.

Keisuke scratched the back of his head as he looked embarrassed, “Uh, well, I guess he’s an old acquaintance from when I was young and careless…My little brother when I was still a troublemaker.”

That threw us off our guard, “’Little brother’?” Kenta asked.

“Well, in any case, that was a big help, Keisuke. For a while there, I wondered what would happen to us…But now we can go home without a scratch on us or our cars.”

“You certainly are incredible, Keisuke.” I said amazed at how he turned the situation around.

Keisuke’s face flushed at my praise but Momo noticed it and gave him a knowing smirk as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

“Yeah, that was pretty scary back there, wasn’t it?”

I nodded my head, it was scary. I don’t want to imagine what would have happened if Keisuke didn’t know the leader. But everything seemed to have worked out in the end thankfully.

The other team certainly was being punished by the group that they called for. And while they cowered together in fear Fumihiro walked over to them.

“As Keisuke’s FD is incapable of functioning normally, I’d like to cancel the timed race. Is that alright?”

The three men who were shaking instantly nodded their heads, “Yes, it’s just fine!”

Fumihiro turned to us, “All right, we’re moving out! Everyone, let’s go!”

“Yes! We’ve completely dominated the Saitama area!” Kenta cheered.

Momo and I high-fived each other. This was great!

* * *

It was the early hours of the mornings again as I drove my Eight-Six on Mt. Akina. It was amazing who different it felt driving the Eight-Six after just one race. (Somehow, this latest race gave me a hint. The way to beat it…is this!)

As the corner was coming up I hit my brakes and just as I entered my drift I hit the gas. This wasn’t the old Eight-Six technique I used before. This was a completely different braking style that was a drastic improvement to my driving.


	25. The Veteran Racers

Momo made herself at home as I served us some slices of cake that we bought earlier today. Momo immediately dug in and sighed blissfully, “(Name) you were right! This is phenomenal!”

I laughed, “I told you, it’s one of my favorite’s it tastes exactly like (Fav. Flavor)”

As we ate peacefully the phone started ringing and I got up, “Excuse me.”

“Hello, Fujiwara Tofu Shop.” I greeted excitedly already taking out a pen and a pad to write any orders.

“This is Wataru.” The voice said and I nearly dropped the items in my hands from shock. “I’m in the area. I was hoping that we could talk again about the Eight-Six.” He asked.

“Oh sure, is it alright if Momo comes along? She’s here with me today.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. The family restaurant okay with you?”

“Yeah, that’s fine, we’ll be there soon.”

I hung up and turned around.

“Who was it?” Momo asked from her spot at the table.

“Akiyama, he wants to talk at the restaurant close by.”

“But the cake!” She whined and I laughed.

“You can bring it home if you want. I can always buy another one.” I waved it off but she shook her head. “But you bought half of it. Here, we can split it. She grabbed the cake knife and split the cake in half and I took my half and placed it in the fridge.

Momo put her half in the cake box and placed it in the bag as we left my house.

“I wonder if Keisuke or Ryosuke would want to try it. It’s really sweet and I’m not sure if it’s to their taste.” I wondered aloud as I stepped into my Eight-Six.

“I think they’ll try something that you obviously like.” Momo muttered but I didn’t hear her properly as I had just shut the door.

“What was that?” I asked with a tilt of my head.

“Nothing!” She smiled as she placed the box with the cake on her lap. (She’s so clueless that it’s actually kind of adorable. But I do feel bad for my cousins, she doesn’t realize the power she holds over them.)

* * *

Momo sat beside the window next to me while Akiyama was across from us. Akiyama ordered for some coffee, Momo ordered an iced tea and I ordered a glass of lemonade.

“So? Where to next?” The male asked.

“Ibaraki.” Momo stated.

“Ah.” Akiyama nodded as he sipped his cup of coffee.

“Actually…I really am grateful for the two of you. I feel like you’ve given me an important hint.”

“Aww~ (Name), no need to thank us, all of us here are Eight-Six fanatics.” Momo grinned and she poked my cheek.

“Yeah, no kidding. Though, it does make me happy to hear that.” Akiyama agreed.

I gave them both a smile, “Recently, I feel like I understand a new part of the Eight-Six that I never understood in the past.

“Ah, there’s (Name)'s spacey side.” Momo giggled.

“Yeah, we normal folk can’t understand what you say sometimes.” Akiyama sighed.

“But it’s true! I feel like I’ve started to understand how to race to bring out the Eight-Six proper full potential. It feels completely different from how I raced before. How to tackle the corners at Akina, how to get the right underbody balance point…it feels like I’m driving a completely different car.”

I sipped on my lemonade as I spoke, “I know I’m going to lose one day…it’s going to eventually happen but I’m not worried. When that day comes, it’s only going to further push me into learning about my Eight-Six. Losing is just as important as winning, if not more because you learn and you grow more than just winning over and over again.”

* * *

~Meanwhile with Momo~

“I’m home!” Momo called from the foyer as she entered the home where both her cousins live. She looked up at the clock to see that it was nearly ten at night. She took off her shoes and changed them for slippers and started walking to the dining room. As she did so, she passed Keisuke who was sitting on the sofa watching the tv and Ryosuke sitting with his laptop on his lap like usual.

“Where’d you come from, it’s already ten.” Keisuke asked as she moved to the dining room and placed the box with the cake down.

“You missed dinner already, Momo.” Ryosuke spoke up.

“No worries, I already ate.” Momo said as she grabbed a plate and a fork to eat the cake, she made sure to grab enough for all of them. “I had dinner with (Name) before coming home. She dropped me off here after we came from a restaurant.”

“Then what’s with the box?” Keisuke questioned as Momo went to open the box.

“It’s the cake (Name) wanted me to try, we didn’t get to eat much of it when we got to her place so we split it and this is my half. You guys want to try?” She asked over her shoulder.

“Yeah, whatever.” She heard Keisuke scoff but she knew better that he wanted to see the cake her best friend liked.

“What flavor is it?” Ryosuke asked.

“I’m so happy you asked, it’s actually (Name)'s favorite flavor from her favorite bakery. They only sell it during the summertime, it’s their (Fav. Flavor) Cake!” She served the three slices and quickly moved to her cousin’s and handed it out and gave them each a fork.

“They sell this along with the special (Fav. Flavor) Sundae that (Name) wants me to try next. The cake is really good! I can’t wait to taste their sundae next.

As she sat with them she sighed blissfully as she took another bite, “It’s so good.” She watched her cousin’s from the corner of her eyes as they ate the cake. She knew both her cousins weren’t too much of a cake eater but she hid her smirk as the two of them ate the cake without question and ended up finishing their slices.

“What did you guys eat?” Keisuke asked as he set his finished plate on the coffee table.

“Well, (Name) was going to cook dinner but she got a call and we needed up going to the restaurant near her place with Akiyama.”

“Akiyama? The Eight-Six driver from Saitama?” Ryosuke asked.

“Why were you two with him?” Keisuke asked.

“Because the three of us all love Eight-Six’s and plus they’ve been helping each other out.” Momo explained easily.

“Why didn’t she just ask one of us?” Keisuke crossed his arms in anger. “We’re part of the same team, why did she have to ask someone else for help.”

Momo glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. (They’re so obvious, they’re totally obvious.)

“Well, they get along together, and plus they’re both Eight-Six drivers.” She stated as she got up and yawned.

“Well, I’m tired, I’m going off to sleep. Goodnight.” She called out but neither of them responded. She grinned mischievously.

((Name), I wish you could see how you have them wrapped around your fingers).

* * *

~Next Day~

It was already dusk when we met up to go to Ibaraki but this time there were four support vans.

“What’s this all about? There’s one more support van this time.” Momo asked confused as she stood next to Tomiguchi, both wearing their mechanic garbs.

“Ryosuke and I wrote up a list of the things we’ll need and thought that three vans wouldn’t be enough. That’s the kind of formidable opponent we’ll be facing. It’s simplest just to think about it that way. We’ll be traveling a long way this time, so everyone drive safely.” Fumihiro warned.

“All right!”

Everyone went to their respective vehicles and we were on the move.

It really was a long drive to our next race but we finally made it. I dusted off my (Fav. Color) short-sleeved button-up as I got out of the car and looked to where our opponents stood. They were older gentlemen who were around dad’s age.

We went over to them like always to explain the basics.

“Understood. We’ll do our part to make sure things run smoothly.”

Ryosuke bowed his head lightly, “Thank you very much.” And we all followed, “Thank you for your cooperation.”

At least, they weren’t like the other guys who we faced that made everything so difficult for us. And so we walked off to start working on practice leaving the older gentlemen in shock.

“Huh. They’re a nice bunch of young men and women, very polite.” Kozo said as he watched them walk off.

“Agreed. Their homepage is a bit confrontational, so I thought they’d be cocky little brats.” His friend, Toshiya agrees.

“I like these guys.” Kozo smiles slightly, “In return, I’ll do them the courtesy of giving this challenge my all.”

Toshiya smiles as well, “For the first time in a while…this looks like it’ll be a good night.”

Keisuke and I stood beside each other as Ryosuke gave us his orders, “As always, five laps at 80%. Be sure to concentrate.”

Keisuke and I nodded and we headed to our cars to practice.

But I frowned when I was driving, the wheels felt off for some reason so after making my five laps I returned to the group and helped Momo change my tires. “All right, your good! I think this tire balance will give you a good clean ride. Just be sure to keep a close eye on traction.”

“Thanks, Momo. I’ll go give them a spin.” I smiled at her before going back to the road to practice once more.

Ryosuke who watched the exchange stepped over to his cousin, “How is it, Momo?”

“It’s in great shape. (Name)'s in fine shape as well, huh?” She said energetically.” She turned to where her best friend drove on the road. “Even the settings she requested make it seem like she’s gotten better at handling the Eight-Six the way she wants it. She’s completely changed, I feel like she’s an even better driver than before.”

“I feel that as well.” Ryosuke agreed. “There were times in the Saitama area when she was quite conflicted. Even outside of D’s activities, Fujiwara has been practicing, in ways we haven’t seen. She is definitely getting a handle on something. In this race, regardless of whether she wins or loses, she will experience sudden explosive growth, Momo.”

Momo let out a laugh making Ryosuke turn to her, “(Name) said the same thing last night, actually. She said that when she loses she’s going to use it as a learning experience, she knows she’s going to lose one of these days but she’s hardly upset about it. She said that sometimes losing is better because when you’re always winning your find yourself reaching a limit.”

She stopped to look up to the sky, “I wasn’t going to say this but I think you should know why Akiyama and I were with her these past few days.”

That seemed to get his attention and Momo continued, “(Name) actually had someone pass her on Mt. Akina a little bit after her race with the pro racer.”

“Passed on her home course?” Ryosuke asked wide-eyed and Momo nodded. “What kind of car?”

“An Impreza. And after she lost, she lost her confidence and she ended up in a slump wanting to get better. She felt that she had limited herself with Eight-Six and so when Akiyama came around she asked him for advice on 4WD cars. And so in her last race, she herself faced a 4WD and came up with a strategy on beating it. It really helped her out, because now she’s a different kind of racer.”

Momo turned to her cousin, “She’s growing so much already and I can’t help but be more proud of her.”

“She is something else entirely.” Ryosuke said and looked over to where the Eight-Six engine was becoming quieter and quieter.


	26. Bonus!: Bed and Breakfast Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Am I the only one who enjoyed this scene in the anime? I freaking love the fact that Keisuke and Takumi shared a room together and Takumi literally fell asleep without a problem. I had a lot of fun writing this scene and I'm sorry it was so short but next week is the start of Keisuke's race against Kozo so I hope you guys are excited!!

The sun was finally coming up when Keisuke and I finally finished practicing for the night, “Man, am I tired!” Keisuke complained as he leaned against the rail as he drank his water.

I laughed slightly and nodded my head. I let out a small yawn feeling exhausted from such an intense practice. I finished my can of (Fav. Drink) just as Fumihiro called out to us.

“Keisuke, Fujiwara. We’ll be staying at a bed-and-breakfast at the foot of the mountain.”

“A bed-and-breakfast?” Keisuke asked as he stood up properly.

“Yes, three rooms, one Keisuke and Ryosuke, the other will be shared with Momo and Fujiwara, and the rest of us will be in the other one. It’s going to be extremely hot today and it’s not that safe outside.”

* * *

And so, without any time to argue Momo and I were pushed into a separate room. Our room happened to be the room between Keisuke and Ryosuke’s and Fumihiro, Kenta, and Tomiguchi’s rooms.

Girls get the own room because if not Keisuke and I would have shared a room together. I mean, I wouldn’t have been too bothered with it, I shared a room with Takumi for a long time so I wasn’t really too bothered but Keisuke and Ryosuke automatically refused and so this arrangement was made.

“Fumihiro said that he’ll come to get us around 4:00. So, you should have ample enough time to sleep.” Momo said as I wore a kimono to sleep in and I glanced at the clock it was just about to turn 6:45.

I laid down on the futon feeling my eyes struggle to keep open as Momo walked around the room quietly.

“So, how do you think-“ Before Momo could continue the sentence she tripped over one of her bags and I didn’t have time to react before she fell on top of me.

As she landed on top of me with a thud I let out a pained groan. I sat up slightly to ask if she was okay but my eyes snapped open as her head landed on my chest and I quickly tried pushing her off of me.

“Get off of me!” I squealed embarrassed. “MOMO! GET OFF!”

I pushed her away and she managed to land by the wall. I quickly fixed my kimono and held it tightly in place embarrassed, even if it was Momo, it was really embarrassing.

“(Name) you're so mean! You didn’t have to push me off like that. I just landed on your chest-“ Before I even let her finish her sentence I hit her in the face with my pillow.

She let out a muffled scream and I hit her with the pillow harder until she gave up struggling and held her hands up in surrender.

“I give! I’m sorry, it won’t happen again. Just stop hitting me with the pillow!” Momo pleaded and I moved the pillow back into place and laid on my side facing her.

“I’m going to sleep, if you get hungry I left an extra bag of your snacks in the bag by the door.” I yawned and my eyes closed and I drifted off to dreamland.

“Hey, (Name).” Momo called out but hearing no response she turned to see the other girl and was shocked to see peacefully asleep without a care in the world.

“How are you already asleep?!”

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Keisuke had already traded his clothes for the comfortable kimono and threw his clothes on the floor by his futon uncaring if they got wrinkled or not.

Ryosuke didn’t bother to change out of his clothes and was sitting at the table with his computer looking over the course as he normally did.

“We don’t have to leave until 4:00 so you and Fujiwara both have enough time to rest. You need the have all your concentration for this stage.” Ryosuke said looking over at his younger brother.

“Yeah, I got it.” Keisuke sighed as he lied down on the futon with his arms under his head as he stared at the ceiling. “This stage is complex.”

“Yes, it has corners that-“ Ryosuke couldn’t finish his sentence as there was a loud thud sound coming from the room next door. Both Keisuke and Ryosuke turned to the sound where they heard (Name) let out a pained groan.

“Did one of them just fall?” Keisuke asked but then flinched when (Name)'s muffled voice say something urgently before she raised her voice.

“MOMO! GET OFF!”

I guess something happened because neither of them heard the girl sound so distressed before. And then it was followed by a sound of something hitting the floor and hitting the wall that separated their rooms.

“(Name), your so mean! You didn’t have to push me off like that.” Momo whined, “I just landed on your chest-“

The poor girl couldn’t finish her sentence as suddenly there was a sound of something smacking her.

“What in the world are they doing?” Ryosuke sighed and they both continued hearing Momo’s muffled screaming as she was hit with what was presumably a pillow.

“I give! I’m sorry it won’t happen again. Just stop hitting me with the pillow!” Momo’s voice cried out.

And then there was silence.

Keisuke was shaking as he was laughing so hard, “Just what in the world happened between them?” 

“I haven’t the faintest idea. But they’ve quieted down at least. Fujiwara and you should go off to sleep.” Ryosuke said.

“How can anyone go to sleep so easily when this race is going to be so difficult.” Keisuke asked. “(Name) can be relaxed but even she would have trouble sleeping.”

Suddenly Momo’s voice came out again, “How are you already asleep?!”

“Apparently not, Keisuke. You were saying?” Ryosuke had a smirk as he turned to his brother who was utterly dumbfounded.

“How can she already be asleep? Doesn’t she get nervous?”

* * *

At four, as promised we all headed out to practice and review just the last time and time seemed to breeze by. And Keisuke was going to start racing, it was different not being the first one to race but it was alright.

Kozo would be the one to lead the race with Keisuke behind him and as per usual, Ryosuke gave him advice.

Once everything was settled Fumihiro took the initiative, “All right, shall we get started?”

The two drivers went inside their cars as Fumihiro walked to the front to give them the countdown, “Starting in five seconds! Four! Three! Two! One! GO!”

The two racers took off.

“It’s underway, eh? With Ko racing, I’m sure there’s no need to worry. He always comes through when it’s needed.” Toshiya smiled as he watched his friend take off.

(Still, he can’t let his guard down. No slacking off. Just flee from your opponent with all you’ve got!)


	27. Catching Up

I sat on the hood of my Eight-Six with Momo, “Looks like it’s started.”

“Yep. His opponent is the God Foot, the man they say has a superhuman mastery of accelerator handling, Kozo Hoshino.” Momo said.

“I assume Keisuke is feeling some pretty intense pressure. At any rate, this is no ordinary opponent. I’ve been unnerved since the moment we first met him yesterday.” I said truthfully.

“And yet you were the first to fall asleep today. But even then, we have an opponent of our own to deal with: the God Arm. Let’s give it our all and race so that we have no regrets.”

I nodded my head, I don’t care whether I win or lose. I think that this race will help me grow as a racer and that’s all I really want.

* * *

“Three…Two…One.” Kozo counted down with a grin before he slammed on the brakes and entered the corner as amazing as ever. “Hyaa!”

(Well, well! For such a big-ass body, you sure are showing me some nimble movement.) Keisuke thought as he watched the car ahead of him.

“Yeah, yeah! This is feelin’ great! Go!” Kozo cheered as he stepped on the accelerator for the next corner.

“In the GT-R line alone, I’ve gone through R32, 33, and 34…Four cars already. The R32 had such an impact on me when it debuted! But when the bigger R33 came out, talk about a disappointment. That one pretty much sucked! One, two…” Kozo shifted gears.

“Hyaa!”

And he flew through the corner.

“I got rid of that R33 right quick and bought another R32…meaning that my fourth car was this, the R34 GT-R!”

He glanced out his rearview mirror to see the FD still chasing him, “All right. He’s keepin’ up with me, eh? Well done.”

Inside the FD Keisuke was sweating. (He’s so damn fast! I was full of confidence after having upped my car’s racing capabilities…But I was naïve. Sure enough, when it comes to traction, the GT-R is a monster!)

As the corner was coming he hit his brakes and shifted gears easily.

“This R34 really is a great car! It even addresses the R32s one weak point, stubborn understeer. It breaks well and it turns well. There’s no other car that’s this fun! If somebody’s got a bit of money and didn’t know anything about cars, he’ll drive a Benz or a Ferrari or some crap. I’ve got money, but I don’t care less about those sorts of cars! Till the day I die…give me a GT-R!” Kozo put his hand on the clutch and shifted his gears to go through the corner.

As Keisuke was driving he thought back to the words that his brother gave him before the race started.

(I can’t believe you’d tell me something like that, brother. Can we really take on a guy as fast as this and give him a margin of seven seconds? If I can’t get that time back during the downhill, it’s game over! Keeping a margin may be hard, but in terms of execution, anyone can do it! Still, my brother wouldn’t bother saying something that could be done that easily. The problem is…what those seven seconds hold!)

“Not yet! No, not yet!” Kozo exclaimed.

(My brother’s probably asking something incredibly difficult of me.) Keisuke narrowed his eyes in concentration as he watched the other car. (I have to focus my body and spirit…and concentrate on the movement of my right foot.)

As they come through the next corner Kozo looks back at the yellow FD behind him. “So that’s your strategy, huh? That’s pretty clever of you.” But his pulling ahead already, “But you’re still young…If you ask me, there’s no need for you to be that clever just yet.”

He pressed on his brakes, “At his age, I was more of an idiot, always on the offensive. Well, it’s because of that I’ve been able to come this far without losing.”

Keisuke was sweating with how intense this race was, he was way behind the GT-R and to the onlookers, it meant that there was a high chance that Project D would finally lose.

(I’m prepared for the worst. All I can do is have my right foot do the best possible job it can! If my brother says I can keep up with him, I’ll show them that I can!)

* * *

~Meanwhile~

“It won’t be long.” Momo said as we waited and I nodded in agreement. Kenta comes over with his phone in his hand.

“We’ve got word from down below. It looks like Keisuke is slowly being left behind.”

“Oh.” Momo said.

“The GT-R does have the advantage on the hillclimb.” I said before looking down. “I can’t imagine what Keisuke probably feeling.”

The other two turned to me in shock and I continued.

“I’m sure he hasn’t experienced this before. His opponent’s car, disappearing without a trace from his FD’s windshield…Doing your best to control the frustration at having your opponent disappear while focusing all your concentration on the tires’ contact with the road is no easy task.”

“You said it…” Momo agreed as we all looked to the road where the cars would show up soon.

But Kenta was adamant that Keisuke wouldn’t lose, “It’s all right! Keisuke can do it!”

* * *

(I have to concentrate…Must keep horizontal gravity generated from corner entry to exit steady. I have to control the tires’ load!)

Keisuke braked and shifted his gears to enter the next corner.

(At the corner exit, I’ll open it up full-throttle and make a dash for it!) His body was in autopilot already knowing what to do. He had to maintain his focus on keeping sure to catch up with the opponent.

He continued driving nearing the end of the uphill and into the shift of the downhill when he spotted his opponent’s car already starting going for the downhill part.

As Keisuke did a 180 turn around the cone Kenta stopped his stopwatch. “Go, Keisuke!”

This was where the real battle would start.

Keisuke was a man possessed, he took every corner trying to gain back the time that he lost during the hillclimb. Until he took a corner and just barely caught eye of the GT-R.

(He’s up ahead!)

Kozo looked up to his rearview, “So he preserved his tires during the hillclimb to bet everything on the downhill, huh? That’s a pretty smart idea. Not bad. Like it or not, I’m gonna have to get serious!”

But he caught himself, “Oops. I was about to fall silent there.”

As the next corner came around he made a shortcut through the corner as his wheels went over the uncovered ditches.

“Amazing! He shortcutted around the uncovered gutters!” One of the onlookers said in awe.

“The FD’s coming!” Another called.

And a few seconds later Keisuke’s FD came and he too took the shortcut over the lidless gutter.

“This one’s taking a shortcut too like it’s natural.”

“They have the same way of thinking, is that it? All things said, this is one intense race. Not being able to see your opponent means you can’t drop your guard even for a second. A race where you’re going neck and neck would be a lot less stressful.”

As the race continued Keisuke turned the corner when he finally spotted the GT-R. His eyes were wide.

(I see him! All right.)

He narrowed his eyes in concentration and pressed firmer on the accelerator.

(Four seconds…No, maybe less. I’ve definitely gained on him since the turnaround point. Rather than some old God Foot dude…the winner of the downhill will be me!)

Kozo noticed a pair of headlights on his rearview and looked to see his opponent. “He’s come this far, huh? He’s better than I thought. But I know he’s comin’ to close the gap. Now it’s a game of tag, to outrun him till the goal line! From the beginning, that’s the kind of, uh, race this has been.”

And prepared to take the corner, “Hngrar!”

(Coming up is what will decide this race!)

* * *

Momo suddenly turned to me, “What do you think about today’s race? What kind of outlook should we have?”

I let out a nervous laugh, “Personally, I’m terrified. Especially about Keisuke’s race today.”

“(Name), you’re scared? Is this course’s downhill that difficult?” She asked.

“No, that’s not what I meant. How can I put this?” I asked myself looking for the right words to say.

“Even if a car’s setting is tuned for the hillclimb, once you go up, you’ll have to come down, right?”

“Well, yeah.” Kenta said obviously.

“In other words, Keisuke’s run the downhill as many times as the hillclimb, so his downhill techniques have steadily gotten better, too.” I explained.

“But the same goes for you, right?” Momo asked.

“No.” I shook my head, “Because our power differential is too great. On the uphill, there’s no way the Eight-Six could keep up with Keisuke’s FD…But the FD is incredibly fast, even on the downhill. I don’t think there’s much of a difference between us.”

Momo’s eyes were wide as she stared at me completely in disbelief, “You’re not serious!”

I nodded my head, “I get that general idea from watching him practice and knowing his car. As the team downhiller, it’s sort of unsettling. What I’m scared of is being shown Keisuke’s true power when he takes the downhill with full intent. It’s the same thing with Ryosuke as well. You’re cousin scare me when they’re so intent and focus. They could do amazing things, they have already.”

* * *

“Ooh, this is tough.” Kozo grinned lightly, “A handful, all right, a handful. This youngster from Gunma is something else. Even on the downhill, he’s gettin’ closer and closer to my R34.”

(All right! I’m definitely closing the gap on him.)

“This really is fun. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt like this. One, two, three!” He counted for the corner.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Fumihiro let out a long sigh, “I swear…Now it’s getting to where it’s hard for _me_ to breathe. We’ve never faced this kind of development before.”

“I think the six-second time lag at the turnabout point might have made him push forward into a very dangerous zone.” Tomiguchi said before the two turned to Ryosuke.

“Even if things progress according to the scenario I have scripted, his chances of winning are fifty-fifty. His opponent is of the highest caliber.

* * *

“Dammit! Tire traction is less than half, eh? I’ve used the front tires for all they’re worth. The weight of the car’s frame is finally takin’ its toll.” Kozo cursed.

And slowly and surely Keisuke was catching up to the GT-R’s bumper.

Kozo looked at his mirror, “He’s come up a hair’s breadth from me. That margin I had is now all but gone?! Fine!” He hit his brakes for the corner with the FD right on his tail.

(Just one more…) “Then I’m coming in with a deathwish!” Keisuke exclaimed.

“Hey! You bastard!” Kozo shouted as the last corner was coming up.

“They’ve gotten close!” Both tires squealing and roars of the engines were heard. “They’re about to tear around the last corner!”

Ryosuke narrowed his eyes slightly. This would decide if they’d be going into the second race or not.

Just then the two cars came around the bend, the GT-R in front and the FD behind, practically attached to the bumpers.

“It’s no good! He can’t lose him!”

(Ko…) Toshiya thought.

Kozo gritted his teeth. (So it’s no good, huh?)


	28. Keisuke's Second Race

“Yes!” Kenta cheered making Momo and I turn to look at him. “Keisuke made it to the second round!”

Momo nodded her head in acknowledgment and I paused to think.

* * *

“Starting in five seconds! Four! Three! Two! One! Go!”

As the two cars started the second round Fumihiro walked over to Ryosuke.

(The first round was to my liking, one of smart progression. However, this strategy has one small hole in it. How will our opponent react to that? This second round will be turbulent…Make no mistake!)

This race was going to be intense.

Keisuke already knew that when he came out the corner and the GT-R was immediately attached to his bumper.

(Give it a rest, old man. I already know you’ve got good traction.)

“Hey, what gives? Is that all it’s got, that rotary rocket of yours?!” Kozo called out in his car.

(I know from the first round that I lose when coming out of corners on the hillclimb.) Keisuke looked at his rearview. (No matter how much he rides me, I just have to not let him pass. If I can keep outrunning him like this till the turnaround point, this race is mine. I won’t be beaten on the downhill!)

But he wasn’t expecting the car behind him to change lanes and start driving beside him.

(Forget it. I don’t know what kind of power that thing packs, but there’s absolutely no way I’d let you pass me now!)

As they entered the corner Keisuke did everything he could to make sure he was ahead of the GT-R.

From his seat, Kozo grinned, “That’s the shape of it, eh? I’ve got the general picture.”

Keisuke was determined to keep his spot until they get to the roundabout, he wouldn’t lose to the GT-R.

(The top is just ahead. We’ll be up there soon. I can do it. This race is mine!)

“There they are! They’re coming!” One of the people of the crowds yelled and just then we saw Keisuke’s FD in front.

“Okay!” Kenta pumped his fist in the air happily.

But that excitement was short-lived when the GT-R changed lanes and drove up beside the FD.

“They’re coming in side-by-side!”

(What are you doing?!) Keisuke was utterly speechless as the two cars braked and started circling the cone.

Everyone watched with abated breath to what would be a catastrophic crash but Keisuke seemed to maneuver his FD to make a wider turn. He escaped crashing but because he took that wide turn he was lagging behind.

The crowd erupted in cheers, “Hoshino’s out in front!”

“It can’t be. Don’t tell me…He was waiting for the instant when the turn toward the downhill begins?!” Kenta was shell-shocked.

“What a crazy thing to do! That GT-R came charging in without hesitation.” Momo gasped.

Kenta then became angry, “If Keisuke hadn’t moved, it would’ve been a terrible head-on crash! Screw you! You’d do something like this?!

I was silent as I recalled what I had witnessed and I wasn’t sure that it could have been a head-on collision.

(No, that’s not right. They may have looked about the same, but our opponent entered the spin turn a split-second earlier. That’s where the lead position was taken from us.)

* * *

(I timed it so we’d be side-by-side when we came out of the corner. That was quite satisfactory, if I say so myself.) Kozo smirked.

(Bastard! He got me. Now all I can do is overtake him!) Keisuke had to make sure that he would win this race.

And so as the corner came he watched the GT-R as it started drifting.

(Drifting, huh? If that’s how you want to play it…) Keisuke held his wheel firmer as he went into his drift as well.

“What?!” Kozo exclaimed as he glanced at the other car behind him. (I hadn’t planned on getting’ so flashy, but if my opponent is gonna take things this far, I can’t back down now! This is a different world, beyond reason. And I won’t let anyone criticize!)

* * *

“There is a logical reason for Kozo Hoshino’s repeated use of drift. However, there is no such reason supporting Keisuke’s. Put simply, it is the willfulness of one who drives a rear-wheel vehicle. Keisuke has responded with a competitive spirt rather than reasoning…Fight drift with drift. There is one aspect in which Kozo Hoshino and Keisuke closely resemble each other. Keisuke’s actions make no disguise of his feelings, which in this case fuels Hoshino’s fighting spirit. That is what suddenly made this a battle of drifting.” Ryosuke explained to Fumihiro and Tomiguchi. 

* * *

As the race continued Kozo went into his drift for the corner when his tires weren’t gripping the road that well anymore.

(My tires!)

He bit his lip as his car slid to the outside.

Even through the next few corners, he was facing that same problem.

(Dammit! It’s overshooting all on its own!)

He braked for the next corner when the FD started riding up beside him..

He gasped as he turned his head to look but as the two cars braked, his GT-R started sliding outside whereas the FD went forward with his drift.

But he could stop in time and accidentally hit the FD causing Keisuke to gasp at the action and hit the guardrail.

Keisuke scrambled to get control of his car and continue the drift without crashing and he just barely managed to.

As the last corner was coming up everyone waiting could hear the squealing of the tires loud and clear. Everyone waited for the cars to show up to know just who was in the lead and to who would win.

And the FD came to view with the GT-R in the back. As Keisuke managed to secure his position he rolled down his window and pumped his fist up in victory.

“All right!” Tomiguchi cheered.

“Yes!” Fumihiro readily cheered also and Ryosuke watched his brother pass him with a proud smile across his face.

Keisuke stopped his car and exited out and turned to his opponent, “The distance was a little hard to tell. Shall we go for a third-round?” He asked.

Kozo shook his head, “Nah. I clearly lost. Plus, my tires are finished. I’m really sorry about before. I couldn’t hold on and ran into ya on the inside. Once I was in the drift, the car wouldn’t respond to my more delicate handling.”

Kozo sighed slightly and had a refreshed smile on his face, “Still, that felt great. It’s been a long time! I could forget everything but battling it out with the steering wheel! Good job.” He praised as he walked to his friend, Toshiya.

“Give it your all out there, Jo. These guys are better than we thought.”

“Yes, I know.” Toshiya replied and drank some of his water. He looked up to the sky, “Sure is hot tonight…And it looks like it’s going to get hotter.”


	29. For Someone Special

Hello darlings, I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday but somethings had happened and before I knew it was the 5th of December. Don't worry, here's the new update so I hope you enjoy! Tomorrow's update should be coming out as normal and again, really sorry for not updating!

* * *

I aligned my car in front of the Honda 2000 that my opponent drove. I watched as he ordered to other guys to do something and then he walked up to me.

“I’m Toshiya Joshima. A pleasure.” He introduced himself.

“I’m (Name) Fujiwara.” I greeted him.

“You mind if I ask you something?” He asked

I tilted my head in confusion, “Uh, please do.”

“I’d like to know why someone your age decided on an Eight-Six. I’m extremely curious to hear the reason, especially for the fact that you’re so young as well.”

“Oh!” I gave him a sheepish smile as I gently placed my hand on top of my car. “Well, this car is very special to me, it belonged to my mother who gave it to my father and then it was passed on to me.”

“You’re parents?” He repeated and I nodded my head.

“Yes, it’s been at our house since I before I was born and growing up, I started taking care of it along with it. It’s a very precious and special car that I don’t think I’ll want to race with another one just yet.”

I looked over to the car, “Actually, not only is it the only car I’ve ever really driven but I’m really attached to it. I’ve driven this car a lot illegally even before I got my license and all. It’s all I have left of my mother now and I want to keep driving it, to keep her spirit alive.” I gave him a genuine smile as I patted the car lightly.

“Interesting. So, your parents taught you driving techniques before you had your license?” He asked.

“Mostly my father, but yes…that’s about how it worked.”

Toshiya smiled and rested his hands on his hips, “I’d like to meet your father. I have a feeling we could be friends. And I find it endearing that you drive this car for your mother, you must have a very special bond with your Eight-Six.”

He paused and looked at me seriously “You’ll allow me to do my best as your opponent.”

I gave him a warm smile, “By all means.”

His eyes widened as he stared at my eyes, he was rather surprised to see such clarity and focus in them. Especially for someone as young as the girl in front of him.

We entered our cars to get ready for our race.

“Ryosuke, we can start anytime.” Momo said.

“I see.” He leaned down to look at the girl who was prepared to drive also. “Listen closely, Fujiwara.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll be clear. This is the fiercest opponent you’ve yet faced. He has no weakness. At present, there is only one piece of advice I can give: Endure.”

I tilted my head in confusion surprised he would say something like that.

“Even if you can’t win, you should be able to make it so that you aren’t beaten. I will give you additional advice when the time is right. As much as possible, look at the course and not the other driver. He is a ghost. Don’t forget.”

And with that, he walked off.

“All right, beginning the countdown! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!”

“A ghost?” I mumbled to myself.

“GO!”

I didn’t even hesitate on hitting the gas and with that, my race with God Arm started.

I inhaled slowly as I found my focus and clarity come wash over to me. I wasn’t going to hold anything back. This race was going to be one of the best I ever had, I’ll make sure of it. Win or lose, I’m not going to give up without a fight.

As soon as the tachometer was about to reach 11,000 RPMs I shifted gears.

This was the first race that I’ve ever had trouble not looking at the rearview mirror. Ryosuke gave me his advice of treating my opponent like a ghost but that was some poor choice of words, really, couldn’t he have said something else?

This was making me want to look into the mirror.

(He’s fast, I know, I can tell even without looking that he’s right behind me.)

Toshiya in his car smiled. (As I thought, she’s quite good.) He turned the wheel with his special technique of holding the steering wheel with his right hand and his left on the clutch.

* * *

Ryosuke waited at the starting line along with Fumihiro and Momo when he glanced at them, “Fumihiro, Momo, do you remember Shingo Shoji of the Night Kids, whose specialty was the duct tape deathmatch?”

“Shoji…” Momo repeated.

“Oh, I think he was the guy who’d fasten his right hand to the steering wheel with duct tape.” Fumihiro remembered.

Ryosuke nodded his head and turned to them, “This would let him turn only within a set of range of steering angles. In other words, his turns had to rely on accelerator handling. It could be that Toshiya Joshima’s single-handed steer is an extension of that technique…Or rather, its ultimate, most thoroughly perfected form.”

“But why bother? Aside from having his left hand able to perform all shifting, what’s the benefit?”

“The answer to that is in the realm of sensitivity unique to Toshiya Joshima. While undoubtedly an unorthodox driving style, some of the WRC’s top drivers have utilized a single-handed steer.”

* * *

(It’s exactly the same! This feeling…A pressure, a kind of overwhelming tingling sensation. It’s just like when my father was driving the Impreza…It’s so alike that it makes me wonder if I’m actually driving against another man.)

I narrowed my eyes as the corner was coming along and instantly shifted my gears to go into my drift.

* * *

“What I think about how it’s going?” Keisuke repeated the question Kenta asked him.

“Yes.”

“That’s neither here nor there. This won’t be a race that’ll be decided in one or two rounds. The course itself isn’t that long, and there aren’t many proper straightaways. It’s going to have to be something of a drawn-out race.”

Kenta looked down unsure now.

“But if…If there’s anything that could decide this race quickly…” Keisuke frowned, “It would be (Name) losing.”

Kenta inhaled sharply in shock.

“Put another way, unless she digs in for the long haul, she’ll have no chance of winning. That’s the kind of race you should think of this as. The key will be the second round when the opponent goes first. If (Name) can hang in there, tough it out somehow…This will become one tangle marathon of a race.”

Keisuke looked over to the other team, “Anyone with a bit of knowledge would think that about the first round. Hell, (Name) might have already figured it out already but no matter how heated things look like they’re getting, they’re just trading light jabs.” He said truthfully.

* * *

(The first round will be over soon. He did nothing but pressure me, and I can’t do anything.) I wondered what I should do for my strategy for the second round.

(This first round went as planned, with me getting a good, long look at you.) Toshiya grinned already ready for the second round.

“There they are.” Kenta said as he heard the roar of the engines already. They both turned to see the Eight-Six in the lead with the Honda S2000 right behind her.

“They’re right on top of each other! There’s no gap at all!”

The first round ended. This time with me in the back and my opponent leading.

“Beginning the countdown! Five…Four…Three…Two…One…GO!” Fumihiro shouted.

As the race began I watch carefully at the other car as it never seemed to drift for the corners. It was insanely fast and I was starting to feel the pressure of trying to keep up with him. But even though I was nervous about facing such a powerful opponent in the back of my mind I knew, something, something that kept telling me that with my Eight-Six, I could do it.

Just thinking about the bond I forged with my Eight-Six, it was something special. I could drive other cars, yes, I knew that. But, it felt wrong driving other cars, maybe because this car was incredibly special to me?

Because I knew it belonged to my mother or maybe it was because after she died I never wanted to drive any other car than this one. A sense of familiarity washed over me, it was something that happened whenever I thought of her as I raced or practiced.

I know that it could just be my imagination but sometimes, sometimes I could sense her. Like she was right here with me. She was right beside me, talking to me, telling me my next moves, showing the right way. Bringing the intensity and focus that she too had when she was a racer.

She was right here with me, I just knew it.

* * *

“Its engine is not just an NA, it is an F20 capable of producing 125 hp per liter. The F20 is a VTEC unit that boasts enough power output to put racing engines to shame and most assuredly poses a threat to Fujiwara. However, the S2000’s true value lies in its handling capabilities. Its mid-front mounted engine achieves optimal 50:50 front-to-rear weight distribution, and its rigid High X-Bone Frame is such that one forgets the car’s open-body structure. In addition to its compact and lightweight in-wheel, double wishbone suspension, it boasts heightened racing capabilities exhaustively refined through traditional means rather than a modern electronic control system, such that it can even beat high-tech cars fitted with turbochargers or 4WD.”

Ryosuke continued, “However, as a car, it is limited to the smallest percentage of drivers.”

“In other words, you have to be extremely talented in order to make full use of it?” Fumihiro asked.

Ryosuke nodded, “Experiencing the ‘limited domain’ that is the S2000 is, one could say, the privilege of a handful of drivers blessed with great skill.”

“And ‘God Arm’ Toshiya Joshima is one such driver.” Fumihiro continued.

Momo narrowed her eyes slight and sighed, “(Name)'s gone head-to-head with a really troublesome opponent…”

She looked over to her cousin with a frown. (Ryosuke…What you told (Name) is really bothering me. Her greatest weapon is her ability to be behind an opponent and ‘absorb’ his speed, so why…? What did you mean by ‘ghost’? Was it to trip her up? She looked so confused and surprised by his choice of words.)

* * *

No matter how much I kept going, that S2000 was always pulling away from me.

(This is tough. I’m trying my hardest, but he’s still a good distance ahead.)

My heart was slamming into my chest cavity and when we were going into the next corner I noticed something.

(His lines are different! There are points where his lines don’t match with what I thought would be best. His timing when he reaches the in-line is earlier or later…It’s different from any normal theory. But here, is his way the right way? If it’s not…I can’t explain this speed.)

I watched his car but the more I did the more confused I was.

(I don’t understand. How can he be so fast using a line like that?)


	30. The Deadlock

It was already the sixth round and I was struggling. I was exhausted, I’ve never felt more tired.

(Just how long should I endure?) I wondered to myself, I knew that this wasn’t going to a typical race this is an endless battle between us. It was something I had never experienced before. 

This is nothing like the battle of endurance I had with Akiyama, not only was it with a different car but it was with a more formidable opponent. Do I endure until he slips up or until I do?

I was going insane, I was sweating so much that I wanted to drown myself into a pool of water. But the hardest thing…the absolute hardest thing I had to face was the fact that he kept changing his lines.

(He did it again…His line! It’s different each time! I don’t understand!)

I could already see the reply I had in my head of the last time I was in this position, he’s taking a different line every _single_ time!!!

(Is this how he races when he goes to record racing times? If this is how he sets record times, then I don’t understand what his lines mean!) 

* * *

Momo was typing on her cousin’s laptop with him looking at the screen when he noticed something.

(Not good. It’s showing up far too often…) He narrowed his eyes at the screen before turning to Fumihiro.

“Fumihiro. Once this sixth round is finished, I want you to have them stop refueling.”

“Okay.” Fumihiro nodded his head.

As the sixth race came to end Momo was refueling the Eight-Six and downed nearly half of my water bottle and wiped the sweat off my face. I turned to look at Fumihiro who was beside me, “It’s so intense. He’s just pulling me around all over the place.”

“Sure enough, this is an enemy that’s not easily defeated, eh?”

I nodded my head before thinking of something, “Hey, Fumihiro. Can I see the calculations that’ve been run so far?” I asked.

Fumihiro nodded his head and walked over to the laptop, “Is there a lot of variation in the times?” I wondered.

“That S2000 uses a really random driving style.”

“Whoa, hang on. The one that’s showing a lot of time variation is _you.”_ He gestured me over, “Take a look.”

I quickly went over, “These are the second, fourth, and sixth races when he was in front. The times are so exact, it almost makes you sick, huh? He’s like a computer, keeping a set, precise pace.”

I was silent as I looked at the numbers, that can’t be…that, he uses a different line every single time…

I ran my hands through my face and let out a long sigh, “He’s messing with my head, isn’t he? He’s using those random lines to trip me up to make me go crazy and I’m falling for it…” I rubbed my eyes feeling both irritated and exhaustion slapping me in the face.

I immediately went back into my car, “Don’t be fooled by his tricks. His goal is to confuse the line he takes.” Ryosuke said as he looked at me. “Your times when you have the lead are erratic and becoming worse, which is proof that you’ve fallen into his trap. Do not be led astray by his line, and instead believe in your own.”

I nodded my head, I’m not going to fall for it again.

As I was driving I recalled the words that Ryosuke gave me.

_‘In this seventh round, things will take a dramatic turn. Be sure not to match his pace. You must counter in your own way. You should also have noticed that this course’s ditches and side areas may be of use. Listen, Fujiwara. This is the only way that will give a chance of victory.’_

As the corner was coming up I hit my brakes and drifted for the corner.

* * *

“Oh, I feel bad for Fujiwara…” Fumihiro sighed, “She was upset when she saw those numbers and realized that he was messing with her. I’ve never seen her lose her composure like that…For the lines to be so different while keeping a consistent time…”

“Is that even possible, Ryosuke?” Momo asked.

“Even on lines that at first glance appear random, enough torque at the right points can result in matching times. This is, after all, a course he has run many times.”

Fumihiro looked down, “But is it even possible?”

“However, this time would clearly not be close to one’s best.” Ryosuke said and the two of them looked at him.

“You mean…”

“I think Fujiwara has probably noticed as well…Her opponent is not yet racing at full capacity. Which is why she lost her composure when she saw the numbers. Sure enough, the appellation ‘God Arm’ is not just for show. Toshiya Joshima could have the ability to travel at the same speed no matter what his driving line is. And yet, he most assuredly has a chosen line that he uses when out to secure his best time. He has yet to reveal that line to Fujiwara even once. ‘Cunning’ is the only way to describe it.”

(Oh! So that’s why Ryosuke said to look at the course and not the opponent! That’s what he meant by ‘ghost’!) Momo finally understood why her cousin was so evasive with his wording before.

“Fujiwara’s ability to absorb the racing style of her opponents when behind them is in this case counting against her. She’s been shown numerous fake lines and gotten quite confused.” Fumihiro sighed.

“However, this battle shall shift in the seventh round. Toshiya Joshima plans to settle the race by pulling ahead from behind.”

Momo gasped, “Is that true, Ryosuke?”

“In the first half of this course, there is a section of winding roads with more than ten left-right directional shifts. If a race that had become deadlocked were to resume, it would be there. That would be the place where Toshiya Joshima will spring his trap.”

* * *

(This isn’t funny…He’s made me race for all I’m worth, but he hasn’t even been running at full speed?) I shifted gears to start my drift but my tires have been so worn out that I was sliding to the outside.

(This time in particular, I feel like I can’t win. I feel like he’s got me completely in the palm of his hand. It’s just like I feel about my father when he passed me that one morning. No matter what I do, he’s always one step ahead of me.)

I had a small smile.

(I am grateful, he puts a bar for me to reach, it’s helped me tremendously over the years. But tonight, I haven’t got a clue what to do. But I know one thing, I’m not giving up until this race is over, no matter the outcome!)

(Ko made fun of me, but I’ve had a good reason for dragging this out so long. It’s plain to see when behind the Eight-Six like this, watching her movements. Now I can do this the smart way, using the difference in our tire performance! But there’s not much room for error. My own tires are already at their limit. But victory must be smart. That’s how an adult wins! In the area from the eighth continuous winding road to the ninth, there’s a point where the rhythm changes slightly. What’s more, it’s just up ahead…)

His eyes widened when he saw the corner.

(There!)

He immediately went on the inside and jumped both his inside tires up the lidless gutters and used the tree on the dirt to bounce back onto the road gaining enough momentum to catch up with the Eight-Six and then gained the inside and passed her.

My eyes were wide at what I had just witnessed, but I couldn’t fight for the inside because my tires were slipping towards the outside.

(There’s nothing to be disappointed about.) Toshiya thought. (This in no way means you’re unskilled. On the contrary, considering an Eight-Six’s capabilities, it’s been a miraculously good fight. There’s no doubt that you have exceptional talent. I hope you’ll let this be an experience contribute to your future growth.)

* * *

“I see. Understood.” Fumihiro said as he let his phone down. “Ryosuke…Fujiwara’s been passed.” He sighed.

“I guess it’s over. We put up a good fight, though.” Momo sighed.

“He may be our opponent, but that was brilliantly executed. Right up until he overtook Fujiwara, he’s controlled the progression of events 100%. Everything occurred exactly as planned…And the ultimate expression of this is his single-handed steer. Even knowing that we were unable to stop it.” Ryosuke said.

“Toshiya Joshima’s technique is so refined that it is a siren song for sensory-oriented drivers like Fujiwara. Before they know it, they’ve matched pace and are being dragged forcefully along. I knew from the start that she would fall for the enemy’s trap…But it has changed the course of what was a deadlocked race.”

That shocked both Momo and Fumihiro, “What do you mean, Ryosuke?” Momo asked.

“Freed from the ‘spell’ that bound her, Fujiwara can return to her own pace. Something may yet to be done…Our chances are not zero!” He said so firmly as if anything else would be impossible.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Keisuke, Kenta, and Tomiguchi watched as the other team started celebrating.

“Dammit! What’s that idiot Fujiwara doing?!” Kenta cursed pissed as all hell. “And after Keisuke won the hillclimb for us!”

(She got passed, huh?) Keisuke wondered lost in thought.

“At this rate, there’s nothing we can do. Shit! We can’t win the downhill?!” Kenta grieved as he placed his hands on his knees.

Keisuke turned to him, “I’m not so sure. If it was anyone else racing I think that, but that’s (Name) out there. We still don’t know what could happen.”

“Keisuke…”

But Keisuke turned around to look at the last corner of the race.

(The truth is, I don’t want you to lose, (Name)…And if you ever do lose, I want you to make damn sure you keep your promise. It’s either going to be or my older brother, no one else.)

* * *

As the race continued Toshiya made his choice. (I guess I’ll end this. There’s no more need for me to preserve my tires. I’ll use up the rest of their grip and make a dash for it!)

He pressed on the accelerator leaving the Eight-Six behind him.

That’s when I realized it, when he went for the corner he was doing the gutter run. (So that’s how you did it.)

Immediately, I followed, as any driven person would. Even if I had to push myself to the limits, I’m not giving up so easily. As the next corner came I attached my tires to the ditch to shortcut the corner.

“D-Did you see that just now? That Eight-Six…” One of the spectators stammered in disbelief.

“Yeah. But it can’t be…That was impossible!”

* * *

“The tires on (Name)'s Eight-Six can’t be the only ones that reaching their limits, right Ryosuke?” Momo asked.

“Yes, the enemy’s S2000 is slightly heavier…No matter how skillfully one manages tire performance, they have a physical limit. That time will certainly come for our opponent’s tires as well. The condition will be the same…When that happens, there will actually be more options for the Eight-Six.”

At the look of surprise on Fumihiro’s face he explained, “I said earlier that the single-handed steer is the expression of Toshiya Joshima’s driving. To have achieved steering with just one hand is to have complete mastery of driving itself.”

“What does that mean?” Fumihiro asked.

“In a panic, anyone would grab the wheel to steer with both hands. In other words, our opponent believes such a thing could never occur.”

Fumihiro held his arms as if he were driving, “I get it…”

“The conviction that though racing near one’s limit, one has predicted with 100% accuracy what will occur next, and failure is an impossibility is perhaps what predicates the single-handed steer. Unless we somehow shatter that conviction, we will continue to be powerless, and we will lose. We must make him grasp the wheel with both hands, if only for an instant, or we’ll never make our chance.”

Both Fumihiro and Mom nodded their heads in understanding.

“Causing the single-handed steer to fail will also bring down Toshiya Joshima’s method of predicting driving outcome.”

* * *

(It can’t be! There’s no gap between us!) Toshiya braked for the corner starting to sweat even more now with the pressure getting to him.

But as they exited the corner, the Eight-Six had finally caught up to him.

(This is impossible. What is she doing?)

I recalled the words that Ryosuke told me about finding my own way and about using my gutter-running technique.

(This is the only way that will give us a chance at victory.)

Upon noticing a spot where I could use my specialized technique I went for it.

Toshiya had been watching his rearview like a hawk when he noticed what the other driver was doing.

(Now I get it. So that’s how!)

But suddenly it went dark his eyes widened when there were no more headlights in his mirror.

(She’s gone…It can’t be!)

As I was driving blindly once more I saw my chance. He left the inside just slightly open enough for me to squeeze in. I turned on my headlights.

Toshiya gasped and turned to see the car driving right beside him in sheer disbelief. He automatically put his left hand on the steering wheel struggling as the Eight-Six was gaining on him but his tires weren’t gripping and he was forced to the outside and the Eight-Six passed him.

(Unbelievable!) He put his left hand back on the shift.

The two spectators who were watching were wide-eyed.

“What just happened?”

“Another pair of headlights, suddenly shining out from the darkness…” His friend responded not knowing what he just saw either.

(I lost it for a moment. I never thought she’d cut in at such a sharp angle! That was truly godlike driving. I had a vague feeling she’d try cornering using the raised road shoulder boundary…but that technique brings with it an incredibly high risk! Just a single mistake in timing would cause you to momentarily lose control. For my car, which has already been lowered about as far as it can go, something like that would be impossible. For older cars with an open underbody, it’s a game-changing ace in the hole.)

* * *

“Mr. Joshima…He got passed.” One of the students said to Kozo.

“What the heck happened?!” Another student questions unbelieving.

“What did I say? We don’t know what’ll happen.” Keisuke said as the other males turned to him. He had a happy smile on his face, “That’s the kind of girl (Name) is.” He couldn’t be happier with the news, truly, she seemed to take his breath away more and more nowadays.


	31. The Broken Eight-Six

“Five…Four…Three…Two…One…Go!”

As the two cars darted forward Fumihiro walked back to the others, “The eighth round, huh? I’d given up for lost, but then…”

“Now you’re at the edge of your seat, huh?” Momo grinned cheekily. “Man, (Name)'s amazing, her ‘blind attack’ paired with her gutter-running is phenomenal. Even God Arm got taken by surprise.”

Fumihiro nodded, “And that’s how his absolute conviction was shattered…Still, if Fujiwara knew she was going to use the modified gutter-run, didn’t she have the chance to spring it sooner? Without being dragged along as things got so intense…”

“You have it wrong.” Ryosuke said, “The truth is, she wanted to use it sooner but wasn’t allowed to. She was controlled, at the will of her opponent, with no chance at all to take the initiative. Only after her tires had lost their grip and she’d been driven to such dire straits was she able to turn the tables. Or rather, she was released from her ‘bonds’.”

“I get it.”

“Going forward is where things get intense. Her opponent is not naïve enough to be fooled by the same trick twice.”

* * *

Toshiya exhaled as he wiped the sweat on his face while driving. (I’m still so confused…Do I open it up full-throttle, and attempt to outrun her? It’s a rather plain approach, but it’s the only one. I’ll show you one more thing before weariness takes my concentration…this so-called record-line attack!)

(What round is this? The seventh? No, the eighth.) I was exhausted but my concentration was undeterred as I narrowed my eyes to the blue S2000.

(I’ll stay right on him, no matter what! If I’m feeling the hurt, then so is he.) I pressed on the gas and shifted gears for the corner.

As the race continued Toshiya realized something.

(Incredible…Something is different about this eighth round! I’ve never placed much importance on racing lines for street races. All I think about is using my tires to the fullest and having a good race. Through practicing the single-handed steer, I noticed that Id you fully utilize your tires, then no matter what line you take, it won’t make much of a difference in racing time. Following that thinking, the resulting line is that which most effectively uses the tires! That’s precisely what the ‘record line’ is! To me, the ideal racing line is not to be sought. It is nothing more than a result!)

(What I’m seeing is incredible!) I watched every motion and every movement that the S2000 was making, it was absolutely incredible. But he’s pulling away. Why? What’s causing the gap? What’s different?)

And that when I realized that the end was coming.

(Shit! We’re almost to the goal. At this rate, I’ll lose!)

Toshiya glanced at his rearview to see the Eight-Six struggling to catch up. (The goal is just ahead. If I maintain this distance…) He gritted his teeth as he wiped away his sweat.

(Dammit, my concentration…Just a little farther.)

I was panicking. (I have to do something. Anything I can do, I’ll do it!) As the corner was incoming I was running at the top speed and in the middle of the drift I shifted gears and as the next corner came I did the gutter run technique causing the suspension to jump from the force.

The Eight-Six was violently shaking from the force but I had no time. I’m running out of time!

As the next corner was coming I did the same thing and that’s when my stomach dropped.

(Oh god…) I was pale and on the verge of hyperventilating. (I screwed up, I royally screwed up. The suspension…)

At the sight of the Eight-Six going slower, Toshiya glanced at his mirror. (Did she miscalculate her speed when crossing the curbside?)

I was struggling. (I’ve broken my suspension! The car was violently shaking on the road. (It’s no good…I’ve damaged the Eight-Six…)

Toshiya didn’t see the Eight-Six anymore but he had no time to wonder when bile rose up his throat. He covered his mouth with his hand and braked immediately for the corner where he lost control of his vehicle and spun out.

The spectator gasped and Toshiya ran out of his car and threw up.

I made it through the corner at a safe speed when I saw the S2000 spun out and hit my brakes. I quickly rushed over to the man throwing up.

* * *

“I can’t believe it. To think you’d lose this way…” Kozo sighed as he looked at his friend who sat on the hood of his car.

“I’m real sorry. Now, I’m not trying to make excuses, but it got hot all of a sudden, right? I lost my appetite, and just started thinking, maybe I’m just tired inside. But vomiting while driving…I still can’t believe it myself.”

“Too bad you didn’t puke while heading to the goal line. It was just a little farther, y’know.”

“That wouldn’t have been smart at all. For one thing, I couldn’t maintain concentration. The tiredness hit me all at once, like a hole opening up in a dam.” Toshiya said.

“You’d been racing for so long…” Kozo ran a hand over his face.

“I don’t think it would be this drawn out.” Toshiya said truthfully. “I’d expected it to be over one round earlier.” He sighed, “This means the man they’ve called a god is now just a middle-aged guy.”

* * *

I was absolutely crestfallen at the fact that I managed to break the suspension of my Eight-Six and looking at the damage made me sick.

“This is a bit of a handful.” Momo stated as she was crouched beside me as we looked at the Eight-Six.

“We’ll run an alignment check once we’re back in Gunma. Does it look like it can be driven back?”

“It’ll be fine so long as it runs at a normal speed.” Momo said as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” I couldn’t even look at them. I was devastated that I pushed my pride and I’ve done something like this.

“Oh no, (Name)!” Momo wrapped her arms around me. “Please don’t be sad!”

“The car will soon be repaired.” Ryosuke added quickly seeing the girl so depressed.

“Yeah…”

“I was the one who instructed you to use the curbside, though aware of the risk. You may feel you’ve lost in terms of driving techniques, but the end result is, you won.” Ryosuke said and I shook my head and looked at him.

“That may be so, but I…”

Ryosuke’s face softened as he spoke his next words, “This was a good learning experience. The key point this time was the line. Your perception of the racing line has changed, hasn’t it? Don’t forget this experience today. You’re still learning…developing.”

I blinked when I felt his hand land on top of my head and gently ruffled it, “Both you and Project D. Now get some rest. With the Eight-Six in this condition, the timed race will consist solely of Keisuke on the hillclimb.”

He removed his hand from my head and looked at the Eight-Six.

“All right.”

I kneeled down and affectionately rubbed the worn tires as I started helping Momo get the Eight-Six in working condition with the resources we have.

Ryosuke walked off to van #1 when he paused and turned back to look at the female driver.

(Still, Fujiwara’s luck at winning is such that it cannot be explained through mathematical probability theory. When racing professional racer Tomoyuki Tachi, and then tonight…she achieved miraculous victories. She is a mysterious girl. Maybe she was born having been bestowed with a special something.)

Ryosuke looked at the hand that he patted (Name)'s head just moments ago.

(Is that why she’s always been on my mind?)

* * *

Keisuke hadn’t been able to beat the course record for the uphill but I was restless from where I was standing. Ever since I started my race I wanted to learn about the S2000. I wanted to know how Toshiya drove his car.

I knew that if I didn’t ask him to allow me to see it in action I would never be satisfied. So, after getting permission from Ryosuke I nervously went over to the other team.

“Um…excuse me?” I asked and Toshiya turned to me.

He readily accepted my request and soon we were both in his car about to run the downhill when he turned to me. “Let me warn you, though, my style is irregular and completely my own. I don’t know that a driver of your level will learn anything from it. Shall we go?” He asked.

I nodded my head, “Yes, please.”

Ryosuke watched the S2000 as Fumihiro came to join him, “Racing in God Arm’s passenger seat…A pretty choice arrangement, no?”

“He consented readily and most agreeably. Truth be told, I’d like to be sitting in that seat myself. For Fujiwara, an experience this valuable will almost never come along. Simply being able to see the techniques of Toshiya Joshima up close…” Ryosuke trailed off.

“Yeah.”

(The two of them are a remarkably similar type of driver. Fujiwara no doubt made a dramatic impact…What’s incredible about the single-handed steer isn’t racing with one hand. Keep a close eye out for what that is, Fujiwara. D shall continue with its races…Learn well what you see for the challenging races to come. Now, you must absorb what you need. The day will come when it shall be of use.)

After Toshiya started driving I was in utter awe at his driving, it was unlike anything that I even dared to think about. It was as awe-inspiring as it was terrifying. But truthfully it was the words he told me at the end that really hit me.

We stood outside his car as he looked at me, “No matter how many techniques you acquire…once you think ‘This is good enough,’ it becomes hard to maintain that state. Unless you work hard, always aimed upward, you’ll never be able to advance to a higher level. I think that’s what it means to master the road. I’m not young anymore. It takes all I have to maintain my current state.”

He let out a satisfied laugh, “But you’re young! You should be able to aim even higher. If you feel something…discover even something small while in my passenger seat…I’ll be satisfied. Because our meeting was one of significance.”

As he gave me a smile so bright I saw my vision become blurry. He looked at me shocked and nearly started panicking when I shook my head.

“Thank you. Thank you so much for everything you have done.” I gave him one of my best smiles feeling an assault of different emotions.

Pride, uneasiness, fear, happiness, satisfaction.

It was a tidal wave after tidal wave. But my thoughts have never been clearer.

My determination rang and washed over my other feelings.

I remembered every race I had with the Roadster, to the EK-9, to the professional racer, to the Cappuccino. All the races I had so far, some of them were more rememberable than others, but they were all leading me down a road that I was going to follow.

To find my dream.

“I’ll do my best!”


	32. End of Season 4

Alright darlings, we are back here tonight because it is the end of season 4! I can't believe it, truly though, it amazes me that I'm still updating this. 

What's more surprising is the fact that people like this!!

Thank you so much for the people who have favorited this story and are continuing me with me throughout the journey of (Name)'s story. I hope that you all have enjoyed it. I love reading all of your comments, they make my day! 

I know that this book in specifically has strayed a little from the main story but I hope that you guys enjoyed it still. Please let me know what your thoughts are about Momo and adding the addition of a mother. 

I was kind of hesitant to add it but I really thought it would work better just because in the original anime, Takumi never had a mother figure, but because the reader is a female I thought it would be a nice addition. Also, that's the same reason I added Momo, I thought it would be a little weird if it was just (Name) who was female so I just replace Matsumuto for her.

What do you guys think? Please let me know in the comments bellow!!

Also, the next book will be the final one! That's right, the story will soon be done with the fifth book. I know that there are technically 6 seasons but I added sixth season to the fifth book because there were really only three episodes. I'm still in the process of writing the endings for Keisuke and Ryosuke so buckle up everyone! 

The final book should be out sometime into the new years so keep your eyes open! I'm very thankful to the ones who have been following this series since the start and to those who have just joined us! I hope that you all have enjoyed it, and I hope when you finish a chapter there's a smile on your beautiful faces!

Let me know your thoughts because this story is as much yours as it is mine. I hope everyone is safe and happy for the holidays, we're nearing the end to the year and hopefully 2021 will be better than 2020! 

P.S- If you ever have any requests please let me know, I have one pending because I've been terribly busy in my classes but I hope to upload it sometime soon. 

Have a great time, darlings~! I'll be seeing you in the New Year!


	33. Holiday Special~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Darlings~ I hope that all you have spent this holiday safely. Merry Belated Christmas and Happy New Year!!! Wow, 2020 sure was a doozy so lets hope that 2021 will be much better! I want to say for this special, it doesn't at all relate to the main story but was a request from a friend of mine who absolutely wanted some more action. 
> 
> I really had some fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy, especially because I was late for Christmas. But, I did include a special ending that went into the New Year! So I hope you all enjoy, let me know in the comment section your thoughts! 
> 
> And as always, you all stay classy~

Momo sighed as she looked out the window seeing the snow fluttering down and sticking to the ground outside. It was nighttime, a hard day’s work had been spent on readying the Eight-Six and the FD for the next stage. 

Momo was perched on the sofa with a pout on her face, her eyebrows drawn in showing the displeasure clear on her face. At another wistful sigh that escaped her, Keisuke, who had been sitting down reading a car magazine had been fed up. 

“How long are you going to seat there pouting for, Momo?” Keisuke asked annoyed as he looked at his cousin. Behind them, Ryosuke was sitting at the dining table working on a report for university. 

“It’s just not fair…” Momo frowned as she glared at Keisuke. “You guys got to spend last Christmas with her.” 

“That was because you couldn’t make it here in time.” Ryosuke spoke up from his spot. 

“It’s not our fault that you weren’t here last year.” Keisuke rolled his eyes looking back at his magazine. 

“But I’m (Name)’s best friend!” Momo exclaimed. 

“All you were to her was a stalker. You hadn’t even met the girl yet.” Keisuke reminded her. 

Momo let out a huff before standing and went to her room. 

“And there she goes.” Keisuke watched as their younger cousin slammed the door shut behind her. 

“Just leave her be, there’s nothing we can do at this point that would appease her.” Ryosuke sighed before shaking his head.

* * *

~The Next Day~

Today, Project D was running a maintenance check on the Eight-Six and FD. Keisuke was doing his run down Akina with Ryosuke in his passenger seat giving him some advice. Fumihiro was with Kenta and Tomiguchi as they waited for the Takahashi brothers. 

Momo beelined it towards (Name) who had been taking her break from the downhill with a plan in mind. 

(If Kei and Ryo think that they’ll be able to spend time with (Name) again this year, they have another thing coming.) She grinned. ((Name) is MY best friend, I don’t care if they do have crushes on her, it’s not gonna happen.) 

“Hey (Name)!” Momo smiled happily towards the Eight-Six driver. “How was your run?” 

“It was pretty alright.” I smiled as I drank some (hot beverage) and patted the Eight-Six, “The ride felt pretty good even with snow on the road.” 

“That’s not too surprising, you’re one of the best racers in that car of yours.” Momo said and I felt a bit bashful. 

“I-I wouldn’t say that.” 

Momo rolled her eyes at (Name)’s humble nature, she wished that the girl would just admit that she was one of the best racers in the circuit. But I guess that’s what made her (Name). “But anyways, you know how Christmas is coming up? “ 

“It’s just around the corner, isn’t it?” I asked and Momo nodded. “I still have to get some gifts though.” I’ve been swamped at work both at the gas station and the Tofu shop and with Project D. There wasn’t enough time to go out and buy presents like before. 

I knew I should have done it before but I was so busy. My biggest concern though was finding a present for Ryosuke and Keisuke. What in the world could I get for them this year? 

As I pondered over various options in my head I missed the look of mischief that overcame Momo’s features. She couldn’t miss this opportunity if it was right in front of her. 

“Hey, (Name).” 

“Hmm?” 

“How about _we_ hang out together? I still need to do some Christmas shopping of my own and it’ll be like killing two birds with one stone?” 

I tilted my head but it didn’t seem like a bad trade off, Momo was Ryosuke’s and Keisuke’s cousin, surely she would know what they liked, right?

“Alright.” I smiled, “Why don’t we go out tomorrow?” 

“Perfect! We can meet up at 2!” Momo grinned excitedly as she hugged her best friend before chatting more. 

Unknowingly, Kenta was nearby grabbing a bag of chips from one of the vans. 

(They’ll be getting Christmas gifts together?) Kenta wondered as he watched the two girls talking animatedly together. (Why didn’t I think of that? I better ask Keisuke if he wants to do that! We barely had any time to hang out!) 

With a new resolve, Kenta pumped his fist now more excited to talk to Keisuke when he returns. 

* * *

“What the hell, man? Why are you asking me to hang out with you out of the blue?” Keisuke asked annoyed with Kenta pestering him ever since the night that they practiced. Ever since that night, all Kenta had been doing was asking him repeatedly to spend more time together. 

“But Keisuke, we never get to hang out! Especially since Project D formed. How about we go out and just hang?” Kenta asked pleadingly. 

Ryosuke, who sat by his computer looked up to see the annoyed look on his younger brothers face as Keisuke glared at Kenta. 

“No means no, Kenta!” Keisuke refuted once more. 

“What even sprung this up, Kenta?” Ryosuke asked as he was starting to lose his concentration with the argument. 

“It’s just Momo asked (Name) to hang out with her so they could get their Christmas shopping.” Kenta explained. 

“What?” Keisuke asked with wide eyes. 

“So that’s why she went out early this morning.” Ryosuke said thinking back to how Momo ran out the door after breakfast without even letting them know where she was going. 

“Yeah, and I thought it would be nice if Keisuke and I did it as well.” Kenta nodded his head thinking that the brothers understood where he was coming from. 

(That runt!) Keisuke clenched his fists angrily. (She’d better keep her mouth shut.) 

There would be hell to pay if Momo even dared mention of his crush on the Eight-Six driver. 

“Arg!” Keisuke groaned at the sudden headache he was feeling because of the actions of his cousin. “Whatever! I’m going to my room!” 

“W-Wait, Keisuke!” Kenta tried but Keisuke already closed the door to his room fuming. “What about our plans…” 

“Just leave him alone Kenta, you know that Keisuke needs to find time to sulk.” Ryosuke sighed as he looked back down at the report that he had to read. 

* * *

“So where are we going now?” Momo asked as she sat in the passenger seat of the Eight-Six. 

“Uh...I need to pick up my dad’s gift.” I said as I drove down the street checking the check list I created in my head on who’s gift I needed to get still. 

“What did you get him?” 

“An engraved lighter. His old one was starting to not work.” 

“That sounds like a nice gift.” Momo smiled, “What did you get everyone else?” 

“Takumi is getting some new shoes, Tomiguchi is getting a new toolbox, and I bought Fumihiro a two-day trip to the hot springs.” 

“Fumihiro is going to enjoy that one!” Momo laughed. 

I smiled, “Yeah, he’s been overworking himself lately and needs to relax, hopefully the trip will help him.” 

“But I’m a bit worried about what to get your cousins or Kenta really.” I sighed trying to think of something. 

“I can understand where you're coming from with Ryo and Kei, they’re not the easiest people to shop for.” Momo hummed but had a sudden thought, “But Kenta should be the easiest, just buy him his favorite snacks!” 

“He does like to eat…” I said recalling that nearly all the instances that Kenta was around me, he was eating some type of snacks. 

“Yeah, he’ll enjoy it!” Momo grinned as she settled in the car seat, “But now we’ll need to get something for Kei and Ryo.” 

Both of us let out a sigh as we struggled to think of something. They really are hard people to get gifts for.

In the end, Momo and I reached the shop that I needed to pick up my father’s gift. The owner, had been an old classmate of my father’s since their time in High School. Along with the special order for the lighter I also put a request to look for a nice bottle of sake for my father as well.

“Thank you, Mr. Kanto. I’m sure my father will love it.” I smiled happily as I looked at the bottle of alcohol in my arms. 

“Of course, (Name), you are very sweet to Bunta, I know my children would never get me alcohol as a gift. Bunta sure is lucky to have you.” Kanto said with a grin as he puffed some smoke. “Hey, and tell your old man that I would like to have my drinking buddy back when he has the time.” 

“Yes, sir! I’ll be sure to mention it!” 

Momo and I exited out the shop, I held the bottle of sake in my hands while Momo held the box with the lighter. 

“You must really love your dad, (Name). You sure are like him though, to make the Eight-Six as the engravement.” 

“He loves the Eight-Six just as much as I do, it’s an important car to us both.” I answered as I looked at the beloved Eight-Six. 

Placing the two items in the car, the two of us went window shopping to see if we could find any gifts for Ryosuke and Keisuke. 

“Does Ryosuke like coffee or tea more?” I asked as I spotted some coffee beans. 

“He likes coffee more.” Momo said as she looked at the beans as well, “But he likes his coffee black.” 

“That sounds like something that he would like.” I said while hold a displeased look. “I can’t handle bitter stuff, I like sweets.” 

Momo laughed, “Well, yeah, obviously sugar is great. One time, I was really annoyed with Ryo so I made him really, really sweet coffee as revenge. The second that he takes a sip he immediately chokes on it.” 

Trying to imagine the scene I couldn’t help but laugh, “That must have been funny.” 

“It was! I laughed so hard that my stomach started hurting!” Momo chuckled as she remembered the memory. “From then on, he wouldn’t allow me to make him coffee anymore.” 

“I wish I could have seen it. But in my house, Takumi provides me with endless amounts of entertainment. There was this one time that I made tea for the three of us and I placed the cup in front of him. All of us were sitting around the table enjoying a movie together when Takumi grabs the cup of boiling hot tea and tries to drink it only to be burned. He was so shocked that he dropped the cup on himself spilling it all over him and he screamed.” 

Momo started laughing, “That would be your brother!” 

The two of us laughed a little more as we told of stories of our households. We ended up going to a clothing shop when Momo instantly spotted something. 

“Hey, hey, (Name). What do you think about this for Kei?!” I turned from my spot to see the article of clothing in her hands. The second I laid my eyes on it I couldn’t help but let out a laugh. 

“I think he’d kill us.” 

In her hands was a yellow hoodie with pineapples printed all over. “Though, I will have to say, that it does match his hairstyle.” I said and Momo doubled over holding her stomach as she laughed. 

“It does!” 

Having placed the pineapple hoodie back I looked at the clothing around, “I think this one would be good, what do you think?” I asked as I held up a red hoodie. 

“Oh, that’s a good color. I think he would like it.” Momo nodded and I smiled. Folding it and holding onto it I searched for a gift for Ryosuke. 

“Maybe you could get Ryo a mug? He’s always drinking coffee at home.” Momo suggested. 

I let a hum in consideration, “Maybe. But I’d like to look a bit more to have more options.”

I looked at the men's accessories, a tie would be no good, I haven’t even seen him wear one. A wallet would be a good choice if there’s nothing else I could find. I was about to give up when I spotted a silver wristwatch in the corner. 

“What about this?” I asked as I showed the watch to Momo. 

“Oh, he would definitely like that.” Momo said instantly. “It’s practical and he’s last watch broke a while ago...Plus, he would wear anything that you would buy him.” 

“What was that last thing? I wasn’t paying attention.” I asked as I tilted my head. Momo sighed before smiling, “He’d like it!” 

“Alright! Then I guess we’re set for Christmas.” I smiled. 

“How about we go eat some dinner?” Momo asked. 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

* * *

We had eaten at a restaurant when Momo asked if I could just give her a drive around before dropping her off at home. Seeing no reason to disagree, I went with it and we drove calmly through Akagi’s home course. 

“As much as I love your driving skills, there’s just something nice about just driving normally.” Momo said as she looked out the window. 

“I can understand that, racings fun but there’s something peaceful about just driving normally.” I answered. 

“Hey, (Name)?” Momo asked and I hummed. “Can I just say that I really like being friends with you? You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.” 

I blinked completely taken aback, “I like being friends with you too, Momo. I feel like it would be awkward without another girl around.” I laughed slightly. “To be honest, I had a best friend before finishing high school...but it didn’t end very well. We’re still friends but it’s not the same, but with you it’s different. Even all the time I spent with her it feels completely different.” 

“In a good way?” Momo asked hopefully. 

“In an amazing way.” I smiled. “You’re my best friend, Momo.” 

“I’m glad. But don’t you forget that I’ll always be your number one fan!” Momo squealed happily. 

I let out a small laugh, “Alright, I’m happy that you're my number one fan as well.” 

The two of let a small pause come between us before Momo spoke up, “Hey, (Name), can I tell you something?” 

“What is it?” I asked curiously as I looked at the serious expression on her face. 

“You know already that I’m Ryo and Kei’s cousin and that I’ve been living with this since the start of Project D, right?” 

“Right.” I answered back. 

“Well, there’s a reason for that. Around the time of my graduation I got into a huge fight with my parents because I didn’t want to go to university like they wanted me too. It had gotten so bad that they didn’t want me in the house after my year ended so I ended up living with Ryo and Kei and here I am.” 

I was completely shocked to learn that, “That’s awful.” 

“Yeah, but whatever, they can’t control my life, it's mine to live.” Momo said but even with the smile on her face I knew it was difficult. 

“Whether you continue your education or not is up to you. But I’m happy that things ended the way it did because it means that I was able to meet you.” I said happily. 

Momo smiled, a sincere one at that, “Yeah, I’m happy to have met you too. I’m really glad that you won against Kei that one time.” 

“That wasn’t even a real race! He was going slow and I had deliveries to make!” I argued and Momo let out another laugh. 

“He was going too slow?! He’ll cry if he hears you say that! He won’t say it but it really did hurt his pride when you passed him that first time.” 

Letting out another sigh I rolled my eyes. “I will say though, I never imagined my life going this way because I passed him that night.” 

“Well, I’m absolutely delighted with the way it’s going.” Momo said and together the both of us let out another laugh.

* * *

The days to Christmas went fast, Project D held a Christmas party where we had exchanged gifts. And out of all the gifts I received I think my favorite had to be the friendship bracelets that Momo had given to me. 

We had a nice time at the party and made plans to meet on New Years. 

And as everyone knows, the first dream is always super important but I had to wonder, what would be mine? 

* * *

~Dream~

I stood looking at the window where I spotted the Eight-Six parked in front. I leaned a bit forward when suddenly something warm pressed against my back. 

“(Name)…Why were you out of bed? I missed not waking up with you beside me.” The voice of man said into my hair. His arms wrapped around my waist bringing me closer to his chest. 

“Ah...sorry, I just really wanted to watch the sunrise.” I said as I placed my cup of tea on the window sill before placing my hand over his own.

Our rings glistened under the sunlight. 

The unknown male let out a small hum before pressing a kiss to my temple and gently placed his hand over my stomach. “Really…” He let out a fond laugh as he rubbed my stomach. 

“You drive me crazy with how much you worry me sometimes.” 

“Sorry.” I said softly and the male sighed even more.   
  
“...I forgive you. But really, you’re pregnant now, so stay beside me, always.” 

“Of course.” I smiled before turning myself around and hugging my husband. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, (Name).” He said as he pressed another kiss to my forehead, “And the child that you're carrying.” 

He grabbed my hand and I looked up but the figure was so blurry but he had distinctive blue eyes. 

* * *

I gasped as I sat up immediately to hear my alarm clock ringing. My heart was pounding and I shut the alarm off as I tried to piece together what my dream was. I hugged my pillow to my chest as my face flushed at the implications. 

My first dream of the year was me having a child with...with…

Who was that man?

(That’s even worse!) I sighed trying to regain my composure. I don’t know who that man was but he had blue eyes, and they looked familiar too, whose are they?

Letting out a groan I sat up and started getting dressed, I was meeting Momo, Ryosuke and Keisuke at the shrine. 

Wanting to forget about the whole ordeal I tried to act the same as possible until I made it to the meeting place. 

“(Name), Happy New Year!” Momo said excitedly as she gave me a hug. 

“Happy New Year, Momo.” I greeted her. 

“So did you have your first dream of the year? What was it?” 

I immediately recalled the embarrassing dream and was about to speak when…

“Momo! What did I say about running off on your own?” Keisuke yelled as he made it to where we were alongside Ryosuke. 

“What do you mean ‘running off’? I’m not a kid!” Momo argued. 

Just as Keisuke was about to say something else, Ryosuke defused the situation before it was a fight, “Can the two of you bot fight first thing into the New Year?” 

“She/He started it!” Both Keisuke and Momo exclaimed at the same time. 

I would have laughed at the antics of their family hadn’t not been for the fact that both Ryosuke’s and Keisuke’s eyes were the same shade of blue that of the man in my dream. 

My face instantly reddened at the newfound fact. 

“I just wanted to know what (Name)’s first dream was.” Momo said as she turned to me once more, “What was it?” 

“Uh…” I grew really embarrassed, “I really don’t want to talk about it.” 

“What? Why??” Momo asked but I just shook my head wanting to leave it at that. But even as I drew my blessing for the New Year, I found myself unable to meet Keisuke’s or Ryosuke’s eyes.


End file.
